Arranged Marriage
by Cmartin-Panda Productions
Summary: Sakura doesn't know it yet, but she has made the best decision of her life. Who knew it would be agreeing to marry a man she has never met? Now enjoy this NaruSaku AU Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Sakura hated this.

She hated everything about this. Trapped in a wooden box being driven down a bumpy dirt road, headed to a strange land full of strangers. Just as she had for the past week. Her only comfort being her backpack full of her usual ninja tools and several books to entertain herself with. Across from her, laying on soft pillows was her sensei and Hokage, Lady Tsunade Senju, who looked no more comfortable being driven in her private carriage than Sakura did. Lady Tsunade had been occupying herself by reading reports sent to them by carrier bird in the night. Sakura had tried rereading her favorite romance novel to no avail before tossing it away. The 16 year old Chunin sighed as she readjusted herself on her pillow for the twelfth time that hour. No matter what she could do she just couldn't get comfortable, and Tsunade had taken notice. The both of them hadn't spoken since the last leg of their journey began this morning.

"Sakura?" Tsunade spoke up, putting away her scroll.

"Yes, my Lady?" Sakura replied.

"Is there something on your mind? You've been quiet all morning."

"It's nothing, my Lady." Sakura said politely as she could.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" Tsunade pressed.

"Yes, it's nothing. I'm just... nervous." Sakura admitted.

Tsunade nodded. "I understand. I want you to know how brave you are for doing this. The Alliance we make today could stop a war and save thousands. Tens of thousands."

"But marrying someone I haven't even met?"

"You will meet him." Tsunade said. "And you will get to know him. Better than any reports will be able to tell you. And then you will love him." She reassured. Sakura could hear the hollow ringing in her master's words. Oh sure, she had read the bingo book report on her betrothed to be. He was a skilled ninja with high stats in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Sealing Jutsu. He was a Chunin like her, even if he was from a Minor Ninja Nation. And he had completed many A ranked missions. That told her he was capable for a Minor ninja, but how did that stack up compared to a Chunin from one of the Five Great Ninja Nations like Sakura was? He could have the skills of a Genin from the Sand for all that told her.

Then there were the letters written to them from her fiancé's mother. About how he was kind and brave and sweet and funny and any girl would be delighted to marry her boy. Like you could trust a mother to be objective of her first-born son. But that same woman had also approved of Sakura. Although no telling what exactly Lady Tsunade had told the mother in her letters. Nevertheless, here they were.

"But what if I don't end up loving him?" Sakura asked.

"Then you will love his children." Tsunade said as the road began to smooth out.

There was a quick knock on the walls of the carriage and one of their escorts leaned into the barred window to speak with them. "Lady Hokage, Sakura." Kakashi Hatake, Sakura's Jounin Sensei spoke. "We have arrived at the bridge. You may want to take a look at this."

Sakura thanks her former master and unlatched the wooden window bars obscuring their view of the outside. They both looked out and Sakura gasped. Down the hill from where they were Sakura could see a bright red bridge easily two miles long and as tall as Hokage Mountain back in her village. On one end of the bridge was a tiny village of little note, but on the other end was an island that looked to be a resort paradise. Three green mountains all scrunched together with the mountain closest to the red bridge being dotted with red houses and temples. It actually reminded Sakura of a Christmas tree. The only downside to the whole spectacle came when Sakura looked down at the sparkling blue waters below to see them constantly swirling and crashing into each other. Like the sea was at war with itself. Then she realized what she was seeing, which should have been obvious given the name of this land. The island was surrounded by whirlpools.

"Sakura." Tsunade smiled. "Welcome to the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Your new home."

Her words wiped away whatever joy Sakura was experiencing. To be reminded of the reason she was here. This wasn't going to be a vacation for her. This was the place where she would live for the rest of her days. Where she would be forced to marry a stranger named Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Cmartin-Panda Productions presents…**

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 1: The Deal

* * *

The ride into town was uneventful. Border security had been notified of their arrival and had the bridge cleared of all civilians for them. The red bridge was just as impressive up close. Enough to make Sakura force herself to read a book. She hated looking at the architecture. She was trying to be upset, yet she couldn't help but be in awe of the towering red pillars, which made her even more grumpy. Only by reading could she keep her emotions in check rather than resorting to pouting like a little girl.

Once they reached the end of the bridge Sakura heard the clashing of cymbals and drums, the blowing of horns, and the roar of a crowd. She looked the window to see a sea of people had gathered to watch them arrive. Sakura could see confetti snowing from the rooftops of the many shaded red buildings. Men and women waved at her, children sat on the shoulders of their fathers, dogs barked at all the noise. Sakura felt compelled to give a little wave back. The crowd seemed to eat it up.

 _'This must be what it feels like to be a princess.'_ Sakura thought as their carriage road down main street.

After traveling half the length of the Leaf village, the carriage turned and stopped in front of what had to be the Hidden Whirlpool's equivalent of the Hokage Tower. Equivalent in that it looked like an exact replica. Except instead of the symbol for fire embroidered on the front, there was a red spiral design that Sakura had seen on the backs of every Jounin and Chunin ninja vest in the Leaf. And instead of the faces of the Hokage carved into the mountainside above the Tower, there was a palace carved into the rocks. It also had the Uzumaki Sigil displayed prominently on its front for all to see.

"Come on, Sakura." Tsunade said as the ANBU escorts opened the carriage doors. Out the stepped onto the limestone ground. Standing before them in beautiful yukatas was a beautiful woman with a bright smile and long blood red hair. To her left was a man in grey plate armor the hung down his torso with hair so yellow it reminded Sakura of the sun. The both of them stood close enough together that Sakura could tell they were husband and wife.

"Lady Tsunade!" The woman greeted like they were old friends. Not at all what Sakura was expecting. That could mean only one thing about her identity.

"Lady Kushina Uzumaki." Tsunade bowed slightly out of respect.

"And you must be Sakura." Kushina smiled. "You're a lot prettier than Lady Tsunade's description."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you, my Lady." She bowed.

"Oh don't be so formal." Lady Kushina waved off. "You will be my daughter-in-law. Please, call me Kushina or Mom."

The man standing next to Kushina chuckled at his wife's brazenness. Sakura took note of him and couldn't help but think he was familiar.

"Um, of course, Lady Kushina." Sakura said, still feeling nervous. If Kushina was upset that she hadn't gotten through to Sakura just yet she didn't show it. The woman had the kind of energy with her that Sakura would equate with a child. Bubbly optimism ready to overflow and spill everywhere.

"Oh, let me introduce my husband to you, Sakura. Lord Minato Namikaze. You can also call him Minato or Dad. Just don't call him Daddy." She joked.

A tiny little voice in Sakura's head said that she absolutely would call him daddy. Just not to his face. Not if Sakura had any shame left in her. The man was downright handsome, no question about it. His features were soft and angular. That same tiny little voice figured that if the son was half as handsome as his father this arranged marriage might not be so bad.

"And now here is my darling son Naruto." Kushina said as she waved her hand to the empty space of air standing to her right. "Which is what I would be saying if my idiot son were actually here." Her voice dropped into a growl and Sakura felt the temperature drop with it. This Lady Kushina, as laid back as she appeared, clearly had a temper. Minato was quick to jump to her side and try to calm her down.

"Yes, where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "He should have met us here."

"We apologize." Minato bowed. "We weren't expecting you to arrive for three more days. When we got word of your arrival the adults were all scrambling to get things ready and Naruto volunteered to entertain his younger cousins. We sent servants for him, but perhaps they could not find him."

"It is just as well." Kushina said. "If he wants to be so rude to his bride-to-be on the day he meets her, that is fine. I just hope you can forgive him, Sakura."

"And to the Hokage of the Leaf as well." Minato bowed deeply. "We are so sorry."

"It is alright." Tsunade said. "The fault is ours for arriving so quickly without notice. I didn't wish to risk it."

"I see. Then why don't you both come in for some tea and a late lunch. You both must be weary from your long travel." Minato offered.

"That sounds lovely." Tsunade accepted. Minato and Kushina then escorted them both not to the Tower like she expected but to the palace above. Which involved more stairs than Sakura ever thought she had climbed in her life. Minato apologized and claimed they were in the process of hiring a company to build an elevator of sorts, but that was of little comfort to Sakura's sore heels. After a week of sitting in the carriage to keep up appearances, Sakura was out of shape.

Soon enough they arrived in the main halls of the palace which was being assembled by servants into a feasting hall.

"Four cups of tea and a plate of sandwiches for our guests." Kushina ordered one of the servants who bowed before scurrying back to the kitchen. In the meantime, Sakura and Tsunade were invited to sit at the head of the table overlooking all the other rows of tables.

"Is this your house?" Sakura asked before she could stop herself.

Kushina just laughed. "Oh no. This is the Uzumaki Clan House. Used for meetings and formal celebrations. As you will see tonight."

"Tonight." Sakura repeated, dreading what was to come.

"Yes, tonight." Kushina smiled. "Right after we have a quick meeting with the clan elders we shall have a feast and announce your marriage."

"The elders?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh yes. I'm afraid they need some... convincing before agreeing to this marriage alliance. They want to make sure that Sakura is a worthy bride."

"Gotta love clan politics." Tsunade sighed.

"Nothing to worry about. They will try to convince me to reject you, but as the Clan Head I get the final say." Kushina waved off.

 _'Why did I agree to this...'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Your master asked you to save the Leaf.'_ Inner thought.

 _'I know, but I didn't think it would involve this.'_

 _'Well you can hardly complain. Look at this place. These guys are loaded. You are marrying the son of a rich ninja clan equal to the Senju. Your kids will be the leaders of this clan.'_

 _'But that's not what I want. Ideally, if I were to be married, it would be out of love, not money.'_

 _'This is about Sasuke, isn't it?'_ Inner asked like it was obvious.

 _'No.'_ Sakura thought immediately.

 _'Yeah, sure.'_

 _'It is not.'_ Sakura insisted.

 _'Well it doesn't matter now. Does it? We can't exactly back out now so we had better make the best of it.'_

Sakura sighed heavily. _'I don't really have a choice, do I? Well, I just hope he'll treat me right...'_

 _'His parents seem nice enough. How bad can he be?'_

 _'Surprises can happen so don't jinx it.'_

Sakura's mental conversation with herself was ended when a servant came up to whisper in Lady Kushina's ear.

"So that is where he was hiding." Kushina said aloud. "It seems my son was out sailing the entire time."

"Sailing?" Sakura asked.

"Wind sailing. He loves to ride the whirlpools in the bay." Kushina said as she stood up.

 _'The adventurous type. Nice.'_ Inner thought.

"Would you like to see the beach? It would be a perfect opportunity to show you the bay." Kushina offered.

"Umm...I'm not really dressed for that." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Well I don't expect you to go swimming." Kushina laughed. "The view is still very much worth the walk. And it is a long walk."

 _'Oh goodie...'_ Sakura thought.

"We'd love to see it." Tsunade said.

"Excellent." Kushina said just as Kakashi came into view.

"My Lady. My Lady. Master." Kakashi said as he bowed to their hosts and Lady Tsunade. It did not escape Sakura's notice that Kakashi called Minato his Master. Was Kakashi taught by Minato once?

"The carriage and the horses have been safely stored in the stables."

"Excellent timing, Kakashi. We were just about to visit the beach." Tsunade said.

"I shall accompany you then." Kakashi said.

"Please." Tsunade said as Kushina and Minato headed for the door.

* * *

The way to the bay turned out to be walking right around the mountain. Making Sakura forever grateful in the Ninja Academy instructors who taught her how to run along tree branches. Turning hours of hiking into a few short minutes of running. When they made it to the other side of the mountain, Sakura was once again blown away by the view. Nestled in between the three mountains was a forested valley with a scarce number of houses dotting the landscape. And to the right was a beach connecting the first mountain to the third. Laid with golden sand, colorful parasols, and a crowd of children cheering at someone out to sea.

"Ah, there he is." Kushina pointed out at the ocean far beyond the calm waves of the beach where the whirlpools dotted the water, forming an impassible barrier for any ship that swam close to the island. Sakura could just make out an orange sail with the Uzumaki sigil in the center. Except it wasn't a sail boat like Sakura had expected. She had never seen anything like it before. It was a tiny sail with one man standing on a board. It looked like he was gliding across the water's surface. His little ship sailed into the whirlpools.

"Is he nuts?! He'll get sucked in to that whirlpool!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, he won't." Minato smiled. "Just watch."

The man turned his sail right into the whirlpool and his sail disappeared beneath the waves. Sakura was about to cry out again when the same sail zoomed out of the whirlpool from the other end. Launching the man into the air where his blond hair caught the sun. He landed perfectly into another whirlpool and leapt out of that one just as quickly. Like he was a marble and they were bowls. He finally gave Sakura's heart a rest and landed on the water before swerving around more whirlpools making pinpoint S turns. Finally, he had enough of showing off and turned towards the shore. Sakura caught the briefest flash of hand signs from the man and his sail shoot forward like it was fired from a cannon. The sail expanded like it would burst and the board was launched high into the air, but the man held on. His golden tan skin glistened in the sea spray.

 _'Woah...okay, he's hot.'_ Inner commented.

 _'Yes he is.'_ Sakura thought as the man crashed into the shore in front of the crowd of kids as old as her and as young as 3. He flipped end over end before stopping in a kneeling position like he meant to do it all along. His cousins cheered for him and laughed all the same.

 _'Oh my God...look at that body...'_ Inner drooled.

Sakura had to agree. The boy was rocking some hard muscles with tan skin and a tattoo on his belly of a swirl that looked like an intricate seal.

 _'I swear to God, me. If you don't accept this guy, I will mentally harass you until we die.'_ Inner threatened.

 _'He is handsome, sure, but that doesn't mean he is a nice guy.'_ Sakura thought as she watched him tussle the hair of one of his younger cousins.

 _'Then get ready, because you're about to meet him.'_

"Naruto!" Kushina called out, turning all the attention on her. Naruto immediately looked up and Sakura could swear his eyes were as blue as the sea, same as his father. He also, strangely, had three whisker marks on each cheek. Were they scars? Birthmarks? Whatever they were, they worked on his face.

"Hey Mom. What's up?" Naruto asked before being popped on the head

"OW!" Naruto cried.

"Don't ow me! You said you would watch over the children. Yet here you are sailing around on the day you would meet your bride. Do you know how foolish you made us look when she arrived and you were not there to greet her or the Hokage?"

"Wait, that was today?! I thought they weren't coming for a few...more..." Naruto trailed off when he spotted Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura in amazement. She had vibrant pink hair that instantly reminded him of strawberry ice cream, her true figure was hidden behind her thick red vest, but he could instantly tell she didn't have much going on in the chest area. But the further down his eyes traveled, the more he could tell this girl was to his liking. She had fairly large hips that her spandex shorts clung to like glue, and legs that went on for days. He trailed back up to see her face. She had soft and fair facial features, but what really stood out was her broad forehead with a purple diamond mark in the middle. Then came to what really drew him in. Her emerald green eyes. Never before had he seen such a beautiful woman in his life. Just the mere sight of her made his heart flutter.

"Well hello." Naruto smiled, his tone changing to that of prince charming.

"Hello." Sakura greeted politely, bowing as she did so.

"So you are my bride-to-be?" Naruto asked. "Then I hit the jackpot."

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, unsure what to think about his choice of words.

"I'm just saying. I lucked out. You are a knock out." Naruto said as he waved his hands over her.

"He means you're beautiful." Kushina clarified. "Sorry, he's not very good with words."

"Yeah. That's what I meant." Naruto said.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you, but in the future, try not to make it sound like I'm some sort of prize. It feels offensive."

"Oh, sorry." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "But you know. It kind of makes us both prizes to the other. And I have been told I am a catch."

"Son, modesty." Minato reminded.

"Right, right, sorry Dad." Naruto said.

"Please forgive him. He's...well...oh screw it. He's an idiot." Kushina sweat dropped.

"Kushina!" Minato said.

"Mom!" Naruto cried.

"It's fine." Sakura waved off, trying to avoid a family conflict.

Naruto looked over at her, extremely grateful that she stood up for him.

"Perhaps we adults can go inside and give these two some privacy." Tsunade suggested. "I was hoping to hash out the details of our alliance as soon as possible."

"Good idea." Minato agreed.

"You two kids have fun, but keep it PG rated." Kushina stated. "For now..." She winked.

The two teens blushed as they watched the adults walk away, leaving them alone in an awkward silence.

"Hey Naruto, ya gonna go make out with your girlfriend?" One of his red headed cousins mocked.

"Shut up, Noa!" Naruto shouted.

Then one of his older, distant cousins came up to him. "What the Hell, Naruto! You never told me you were getting married! And who is this? What does she have that I don't?!" She shouted before adjusting her glasses.

"Karin, I already told you about this." Naruto sighed. "This is an arranged marriage to ally ourselves with the Hidden Leaf."

"But you said-"

"I said it would depend on how things went. I never had it set in stone."

"Um, I am sorry. Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Karin Uzumaki. Naruto is my distant cousin." Karin said sourly. "Who are you?"

"Sakura Haruno. Naruto's...bride-to-be."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course you are." Karin protested, throwing her hands up in disdain.

"I'm sorry, were you two...close?" Sakura asked.

"Not close enough for that kind of relationship. She's had a crush on me since we were kids." Naruto informed. "She asked me out and I said maybe, depending on what would happen with this arrangement. That was before you came. Since then, she's been glued to me."

"You both slept together." One of the 14 years olds said slyly. Making both 16-year-olds blush.

"We were 12!" Naruto snapped. "It was a cousin sleepover!"

"And I thought that meant something to you!" Karin shrieked.

"Karin. We were kids. Come on."

"You know what?!" Karin snapped before slapping Naruto hard. "Piss off, asshole!" She shouted before storming off.

"Karin! Wait!" Naruto shouted along with a few other cousins.

Karin ignored Naruto and continued off at a dead sprint away from him.

Sakura sighed. "Well...this isn't off to a very good start..."

"I am so sorry about her. She is honestly a really nice girl once you get to know her."

"No, it's not that. I mean, I'm sure she is, but I can't help but feel like this is my fault..."

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have led her on. I should have told her no."

Sakura nodded. "At least you own up to your mistakes. Come on, why don't we talk a walk."

"A long walk on the beach? How romantic." Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled. "A walk anywhere, really. Just don't expect me to go swimming. I don't have my bathing suit unpacked yet."

"You can just swim in your underwear." A 17-year-old female cousin suggested, her hand covering her smirk.

"Yeah, no. Not happening." Sakura shot down immediately.

"Fine. Just don't say I was never looking out for you, cuz." The girl smirked.

"Kindra, please." Naruto nearly begged.

"Just looking out for you, cousin. You two have fun." Kindra winked before walking away.

"How many cousins do you have?" Sakura asked.

"We talking first cousins? 32." Naruto said automatically.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Holy cow... How many brothers and sisters does your mom have?!"

"Ten. Two of them don't actually have kids."

"Geez...and how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"I have two 5 year old twin brothers and a 3 year old sister. Altair, Nagena, and Katinshi, respectively." Naruto answered.

"Aw, where are they? Can I meet them?"

"Sure, whatever you want. Hey squirts!" He shouted. The crowd of cousins parted and three little kids ran up to them.

The two tiny boys had blood red hair and whisker marks like their older brother, but one had blue eyes and the other had purple eyes. The little 3-year-old girl had the same blood red hair and purple eyes, like her mother, and whisker marks like her older brothers. She took one look at Sakura and hid behind her twin brothers, who looked over Sakura with curiosity.

"Oh my God! They're so cute!" Sakura gushed, making the boys look at her like they would one of their overly affectionate aunts. All the while, Katinshi clutched the back of their shirts even tighter.

Naruto chuckled. "Katinshi, it's okay, squirt. Sakura-chan here is going to be your new sister."

"You mean she's the one you're gonna marry, big bro?" The one with the blue eyes, Altair, asked.

"Her hair is pink." Nagena stated.

Sakura subconsciously started playing with her hair nervously. "Um...that's not a problem, is it?"

"No. He just likes to point out the obvious." Naruto chuckled before turning back to his siblings. "Yes, she will be your sister one day. That's if she agrees."

"We'll see. I still have to get to know you first." Sakura said.

"Aw, but don't you want to give little Katinshi a sister?" Naruto joked as he knelt beside her. "She's always wanted a big sister." He wrapped his arm around her and Katinshi found the courage to look up at Sakura with those big eyes of hers.

Sakura found herself caught between a rock and a hard place. All she knew of Naruto was that he seemed family oriented and was obviously the big brother not only to his siblings, but to his cousins as well. But she still needed more time to know him. But one look into those pleading eyes of Katinshi's and he felt her heart tug. She couldn't say no to that face, but she wasn't comfortable with saying yes.

"I'm kidding." Naruto smiled. "I wouldn't hold you hostage like that. My mother would smack me upside the head."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Then she smirked. "Maybe I'll do it for her."

"You could marry me then." One of Naruto's male cousins said. "Save you from marrying this loser. Plus we are all like siblings anyway."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I came here because I agreed to an arranged marriage between myself and the eldest child of the head of the Uzumaki clan. I didn't travel all this way to enter a massive speed dating group. I'm here for one person and one person only. And that's Naruto."

"Yeah, so beat it. All of you. Sage knows all our parents are gonna want us cleaned and dressed for the big feast." Naruto commanded.

"Alright, fine. Geez..." The male cousin gave in. Soon, all of his cousins started walking in every direction away from them while his siblings remained by his side.

"You squirts want to look for seashells?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" The two boys cheered.

Katinshi managed a smile and ran after them. Leaving Naruto and Sakura to talk alone.

"So." Naruto said.

"Well...that was fun." Sakura sighed, relieved.

"Which part?"

"Getting mobbed by your cousins. Really wasn't expecting that."

"Ah yeah. They can be a handful. But we all grew up really close to each other. Hard not to when you live on an island." Naruto said.

"Oh don't worry, it was rather refreshing." Sakura smiled. "You see, I come from a small civilian clan and my family is small and spread apart."

"Really? What is that like?" Naruto asked.

"Boring, mostly. No cousins around to hang out with and I'm an only child. My dad is always working and my mom is a house wife. So the only friends I have are fellow Shinobi."

"Heh, well most everyone here is a shinobi in some fashion. Heck most people are related to the Uzumaki clan here."

"That doesn't surprise me. I've read a lot about the Uzumaki clan and them being descendants of the Senju clan."

"Oh yeah. That's a whole other thing. A lot of my clan elders thought his marriage would finally reunite the Uzumaki with the diminished Senju."

"Well, I'm not a Senju."

"Yeah. I glanced at your file. Not even a drop of Senju blood."

"As far as I know, Lady Tsunade is the last of the Senju and she never had children."

"Yes. There was talk about her marrying me. Yet instead she offered you."

"She can't have children anymore. She's too old, but don't say that in front of her."

"Noted. I'm not complaining though." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded. "She did however train me. She taught me everything she knows, including her legendary strength."

"Hmmm, that might be why my mother agreed to the match. By marrying into the family it will be expected that you teach our kids how to use her ninjutsu."

"No, you don't understand. She taught me to be a medic and essentially a walking hospital."

"And she didn't teach you any techniques that only she knows?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought about it for a moment and recalled one technique that Tsunade never taught anyone else. Not even Shizune, her ward. The technique that was taught to her by Tsunade's grandfather, the 1st Hokage.

"One or two." Sakura admitted.

"There you go." Naruto said as they walked along the beach. The boys started arguing over a rock and whether or not it was technically a seashell. While Katinshi found a tiny crab shell that contained an actual crab. She jumped back as it scurried away.

"But one of them I have to have her permission to teach other people. If she says no, then I'm sworn to secrecy. But I can teach it to my children if I wish."

"Well so far as I know it, ninja marriages between clans have largely been about one thing. Stealing the techniques from other clans. Which is why the dating pool around here largely consists of 2nd and 3rd cousins."

"I understand that. The two largest clans we have is the Hyuga clan and the Uchiha clan. If one were to marry into the other, the one marrying into the other clan must have his or her Clan jutsus sealed away so the other clan doesn't steal it for their own."

"And if there is one clan that knows seals it is our own." Naruto said.

Sakura frowned. "I don't like the way you said that."

"Oh. I didn't mean anything by that. It's just what my clan is famous for." Naruto waved off.

"Oh, okay. For a minute there, you sounded like you were looking for someone to marry just for their jutsus."

"Me? No. I couldn't care less. A kunoichi, a civilian, noble or common it is all the same to me. I just hoped I would meet the right girl one day."

"And how do I stack up so far?" Sakura asked before sitting down in the sand.

Naruto looked down quickly to wonder if he could bounce quarters off her ass. "Hmmm? Well you are beautiful. That's a major plus. You are kind as far as I've seen. Also a major plus. Do you wind sail?"

"Uh, nope I never have. Not many places to do that."

"Well you have got to try it. I'll take you soon." Naruto said.

"Ehh...after seeing you earlier, I'd rather play it safe. Oh but I do like to snorkel."

"Well we've got plenty of spots to snorkel in. But what you saw was the advanced stuff. When I train you to wind sail we would stick closer to the shore."

"Oh...um... Screw it, I'll take a crack at it. Why not?" Sakura shrugged.

"You really mean it?" Naruto asked as he sat down as well.

"Sure. I'll try anything once."

Then Naruto thought of one question that would seal the deal for him. "Anything in particular you like to eat more than anything?"

"Food wise? Hmm..." Sakura mused as she thought about it.

"I personally love ramen. And the ramen here is said to be some of the best in the Land of Fire."

"Ramen is good for a quick lunch. We have a stand called Ichiraku's and it's really good, but I wouldn't say it's my favorite meal."

"How would it stack up to ours?"

Sakura chuckled. "Well I don't know unless I try it."

"Then we shall add that to your bucket list." Naruto declared.

"Alright then." Sakura smiled. "I'm mostly into healthy food, but I do like to indulge myself once it a while. I would have to say that my favorite is a 10oz ribeye steak, sautéed mushrooms, asparagus and a baked potato with butter and cheese...yum..."

"I'll have to try that myself. I think we have a steakhouse somewhere in town."

"Now that sounds like it would be a great first date." Sakura hinted.

"But what's really good here is the seafood."

That got Sakura's attention. "Seafood?"

"Oh yeah. Everything is caught around these islands and is served fresh from the boat to the plate." Naruto grinned widely.

"Do they have sushi?" Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"Do they have sushi. Oh boy, you obviously don't know that sushi is one of our mainstay dishes." Naruto grinned.

"You don't know that I absolutely love sushi." Sakura said.

"I do now." Naruto laughed.

"Shoot. My secrets." Sakura giggled.

They both shared a good laugh before taking a deep breath and calmed down.

"So how do I stand to your expectations?" Naruto asked.

 _'Grade A Boyfriend Material.'_ Inner thought.

 _'Just about.'_ Sakura thought back. "Well, you're not what I was expecting." Sakura said.

"What were you expecting?" Naruto asked.

"Less than what I've seen from you so far." Sakura smiled.

"Oh come on. How bad did you think I was?" Naruto pressed.

Sakura sighed. "Going by my experience, some scrawny punk who didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground."

Naruto snort and doubled over laughing. "The Hell does that mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds. Either that, or some fat and lazy rich boy with no goals for the future."

"Well as you can see I am not fat or lazy." Naruto said, showing off his body. "I am rich and I plan on leading my clan one day. Does that sound good to you?"

"Very good. I like a man who has his future planned out."

"Great. And what about you? What were your plans before you learned you were marrying some rich snob from the south?"

"Head Medic of the Leaf and run the hospital."

Naruto whistled. "Nice. The Leaf is famous for its medical knowledge."

"Do you have a hospital here? What am I saying. You gotta have one here." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Well..." Naruto stammered. "Define hospital."

Sakura looked up at him. "You don't have a hospital?"

"We definitely have a clinic." Naruto said.

"As many people that live here and all you have is a clinic?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "What if someone gets seriously sick? What if someone has an accident and is badly injured? What if a woman is in labor and has a complicated pregnancy? Where do those people go?"

"The clinic." Naruto said. "We don't all get sick at once. And we only have around 10,000 people living on the island."

"That's 10,000 people not getting the proper care they need if something serious happens."

"Well who would treat them? We don't have many doctors living with us. Or nurses."

"Naruto, if there is one thing I take very seriously, it's medicine. If this marriage goes well, I'll turn that clinic into a fully functional hospital. Mark my words."

"With your knowledge, that would be the most amazing thing you could do for us."

"Then consider it a promise." Sakura said seriously. "And if I have to, I will train doctors and nurses as well as medic ninja. A new era has come to this land Naruto. Your clan is going to be up to par with the rest of the world in terms of medicine."

Naruto could see that Sakura meant every word she said, dripping in passion from her career. She was going to do everything she said come hell or high water and Naruto could see it. This girl, no... this woman... Wouldn't be just the best thing to happen to him, but to his entire clan.

"That sounds awesome. As the heir to the Uzumaki clan you have my full support." Naruto declared.

Sakura smiled. "It won't be easy, and many people will have to learn to adjust, but it is doable."

"Good. And your first prime candidate is Karin." Naruto informed.

"That girl who gave us both attitude earlier?"

"She was my best friend growing up. Don't be too harsh on her." Naruto said. "But yes. She has an eye for medicine. She wants to be a doctor herself."

"Alright, but she'll have to understand that I won't be going easy on her."

"She also has a very unique Kekkei Genkai. Her and her mother."

"Unique in what way?"

"You'll see. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Naruto smiled.

"Come on, just tell me." Sakura demanded playfully.

"Well, both Karin and her mother have unique healing chakra. In order to make use of it, someone has to bite them anywhere on their bodies."

Sakura looked at Naruto like he had three heads. "Define anywhere."

"Exactly what I said. Anywhere. And I mean anywhere."

"Uhh...okaaay... Yeah that's...definitely unusual."

"But it works. Believe me, I thought it was weird too, until one day I got really hurt and Karin's mother had me bite her arm and I was fully healed."

"Huh... Well, if it works then I'm not going to judge." Sakura shrugged.

"Cool. What about kids? I'd like to have maybe ten."

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Ten?!"

"Yeah. My parents had a small family. But all my aunts and uncles have alot of kids. And I have had to watch over many of my younger cousins a lot. So ten seems a good number for me."

"You expect me to push out 10 children? Do you know how painful that is for a woman to push out just one?"

"My mom and aunts all call it a blessing." Naruto said.

"When labor is over, yes, it is. Put it this way. Imagine someone putting your family jewels in a vice and pulling them up over your head from behind and back down."

"Well I think they have a seal for that." Naruto said, remembering when he accidentally stumbled upon his aunt in labor and saw the seal on her belly.

Sakura then raised an eyebrow. "That's news to me."

"It might be one of the pain seals we have developed. I broke my leg once and my uncle put the pain seal above my knee. I couldn't feel a thing. You could bang my toes with a hammer and I would have kept humming a tune."

"Huh...okay, I'm gonna have to research those. Possibly add them to my repertoire."

"My mom can teach you no problem. She's a seal master."

"I would love to learn from her." Sakura said.

"Cool, then we can set that up sometime."

"Well, there's another issue. If I'm working at the soon to be hospital, training doctors, nurses and medics, on top of taking care of patients day in and day out, and you're leading the clan, who's going to look after, raise and take care of ten kids?"

"Well we will have servants. And to be frank, I didn't expect my wife to have a job. For the longest time my mom didn't. She raised me and then when my Uncle Altair stepped down she became the Head of the Clan."

"Isn't your brother named Altair? Doesn't that get confusing?"

"It's a family name." Naruto shrugged.

Sakura shrugged. "Fair enough..." Then she smiled warmly. _'Maybe this won't be so bad.'_

 _'You're already making plans with him. Sounds to me like you've already made up your mind.'_

 _'Naruto is an angel, a smoking hot and filthy rich angel with a heart of gold, but I haven't fallen for him yet. In due time, Inner. In due time...'_

"So do you have any other questions about this place? You are gonna be living here for the foreseeable future."

"Yes, actually. I want to see where I'm staying and where I'm going to be sleeping." Sakura smiled.

"Well my mom wanted you to sleep with me."

Sakura instantly blanched over. "Uhhhh... we're gonna have to talk about that. I only just met you and no offense to you or your family, but I'm not sleeping with you just yet."

"Sorry, I meant in my room. In different beds." Naruto said.

"Little less concerning, but again I've only just met you. I would be more comfortable sleeping in my own room for now if it's not too much trouble."

Naruto sighed. "I can try, but the elders and my mother are the ones who have the final say. Technically, from what I know of arranged marriages, you don't have a say in the matter. They were going to have us sleep in the same bed but I talked my mother into having two separate beds."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Alright...it's fine then. I'll learn to adjust."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Sakura-chan." Naruto assured.

"I know... It's just...this is a massive change for me and I'm...a little scared is all, I guess."

"Would you believe that I am scared too?"

"You are? How?"

"Can I be completely open with you for a moment and not have you be mad?" Naruto asked.

"Go for it." Sakura nodded.

"You are beautiful and amazingly hot. Seriously, you are a woman that I would dream about night and day." Naruto said hesitantly.

Sakura blushed hard. "Wh-wha?"

Naruto nodded. "I don't even care if you don't have a large chest. That doesn't bother me. I'm just afraid that I'm going to do something that crosses a line and I don't wanna do anything to upset you or make you uncomfortable."

Sakura froze in place. _'He…doesn't care that my chest is small?'_ She thought.

"I don't know about you. But I think this could work. And I would love to try it with you." Naruto smiled.

"One question first." Sakura spoke up. "The comment you made about my chest...that was kinda crossing a line a bit, but it was a very sweet thing. But I'm curious about what you think about...my forehead..."

"Your forehead?"

Sakura nodded and began to dread the worst.

"It's as cute and charming as the rest of your face. What about it?"

Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "What...did you just say...?"

"That your forehead was cute and charming. Don't tell me you've never been told that before."

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. "No... it's my most hated feature... I was always teased and made fun of because of how big it is..."

"Really? I was always teased for my whiskers."

"Yeah, I have a question about that but...you really think that about my forehead...?"

"Of course. Everything about you is beautiful. I swear to the Sage."

Without even thinking twice about it, Sakura leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, right on his middle whisker, and then retreated back as gracefully as a pixie. Naruto just blushed and held his cheek. "What was that for?"

Sakura realized what she had done and her face immediately burned hot as her face turned beet red. She smiled before turning away. "I-it...that was a thank you... Don't overthink it. That was just...really sweet of you to say that."

"Well I meant every word of that, ya know." Naruto grinned, still touching the spot where she had kissed him.

"I know...that's why I thanked you."

"Anytime." Naruto said before another thought occurred to him. "Have you had much experience with dating? Because I would think you would have had a few at least."

Sakura put a finger on her chin to make it look like she was thinking. "Hmm...dating... Oh that must be that thing where a guy asks a girl he likes and thinks she's pretty to take her out for the time of her life while trying to juggle being a Shinobi and a medic. Yeah, nope. You're the first."

"Well, I can't say I'm new to it." Naruto admitted.

"Oh really? Dated Karin much?" Sakura asked.

"No, not Karin. There were two other girls that are barely related to my clan."

"I thought you said the only dating pool consists of your cousins." Sakura said.

"Yes, what I'm saying is that they are so distantly related that they might as well not be. They're like...I dunno, 9th or 10th cousins."

"Should I be jealous?" Sakura smirked.

"Nah. One was shallow, the other was more interested in getting a perfect tan."

"I can see why she dated you then." Sakura said, noting his tan skin you could only get from spending half your life outdoors and the other half at the beach.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You are tan?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I spend a lot of time outside. Not necessarily the beach. If I'm not taking care of my cousins, I'm helping out at the market, community outreach to the elders and seniors, watching my kid brothers and sister, or I'm training with my dad."

"Is that right? Don't you go on missions though? Your file said you had a decent amount of A ranked missions under your belt."

"Eh...that can count as part of my training, really."

"What do you mean?"

"Half of those A ranked missions are just me escorting my mom to some other world leader for a meeting. The other half are times I helped create a seal on behalf of my clan. All except one time when I had a run in with a member of the Akatsuki."

Sakura gasped loudly. "You faced a member of the Akatsuki?!"

"Yep. Blond dude with tongues on his hands. I ran into him on the way home from an escort mission. The guy used explosives. And I am not talking some tiny paper bombs. I am talking about how he leveled a hundred acres of forest. I couldn't even get close."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "You...fought Deidera?!" She gasped.

"If you can call it a fight. I survived against him."

"Were you hurt?"

"I got singed, but I made it back home in one piece." Naruto smiled. "Those Akatsuki guys are no joke."

"No they're not. I faced a few myself."

"Which ones?"

"For instance, Deidera's partner. Sasori."

"Sasori? The puppet master?"

Sakura nodded before lifting up the left side of her shirt to reveal a very nasty scar. "The very same... I nearly died that day, but with the help of an old woman named Chiyo, I killed him."

Naruto went wide eyed. "You killed a member of the Akatsuki?"

Sakura nodded again before putting her shirt back down. "If you read my file, it should be in it."

"I didn't read your file entirely."

"Oh..." Sakura said.

"But you read mine, so I guess I gotta read it now." Naruto chuckled. "Anyone who can kill an Akatsuki member is sure to be a ninja worth fearing."

"You better believe it." Sakura smirked. "I was trained by Lady Tsunade after all."

"Would love to see you in action." Naruto smiled eagerly before coming up with an idea. "Hey! How about we spar?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure. After the trip here, I'm stiff as a board."

She stood up and brushed the sand off of her clothes.

"Just to warn you, I'm not going to hold-WOAH!" Naruto exclaimed before barely dodging a punch from Sakura that seemingly came out of nowhere. She slammed her fist into the ground, which cracked and splintered the ground beneath the sand. The ground buckled to reveal a massive 100ft crater where he once stood, sending a fountain of sand into the air.

Naruto's eyes and mouth were so wide open, it was like someone had kicked him directly in his family jewels. _'This chick is gonna kill me...'_

Sakura charged through the cloud of sand at lightning speed. "Not done! CHAA!"

 _'Shit! She's too close!'_ Naruto thought as he tried to bring up a defense to block. _'She's so fast I almost didn't see her.'_

Sakura's punch made direct contact with his defense. It was a big mistake Naruto made.

Or so Sakura thought.

When she kicked up that massive cloud of sand, Naruto had left her sight by a mere second, which was more than enough time for the blond to create a Shadow Clone. As soon as her attack landed, Naruto vanished into a cloud of white smoke and was gone.

 _'A Shadow Clone?'_ Sakura thought before skidding to a halt.

Her thoughts were cut short when a hand grabbed her ankle. She only had time to look down and see it was sticking out of the sand before it pulled her under.

The next thing anyone knew, Naruto was standing over Sakura who was buried up to her neck in the beach.

"Wow, Sakura-chan. You're insanely strong. If I had blocked that punch, I would've been big time hurt." Naruto praised.

"You're not bad yourself. When did you manage to hide in the sand?" Sakura praised.

"Right after your first big punch." Naruto smirked.

 _'Of course.'_ Sakura thought. All that sand she threw up. It would be easy to slip into the ground and replace yourself with a clone. A shadow clone no less. It wasn't every 16-year-old who could pull that technique off.

"How did you learn the Shadow Clone technique? That's an advanced Jutsu." Sakura asked.

"My father taught it to me. He said I could make much use out of it." Naruto said as he made the hand sign of the rat and shot Sakura out of her sand trap.

"WAAA!" Sakura cried out at the sudden jolt out of the sand.

"Gotcha!" Naruto cried as he grabbed her out of the air.

Sakura opened her eyes to see that Naruto had caught her and was holding her in a bridal carry, which made her blush.

"Wow. All that strength and you're still light as a feather." Naruto said.

"So? That's not a problem is it?"

"Oh yes. I am actually a chubby chaser. This marriage is off." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha." Sakura smirked.

Naruto let her down just as his brothers ran up to them.

"Naruto, look look!" Altair shouted, holding up some sea shells.

"Cool, nice haul squirts." Naruto praised.

"Katinshi found some too." Nagena said, pointing at their younger sister who found a beautiful blue rock.

"Oh wow... Can I see?" Sakura asked.

Katinshi shied away from her, still very unsure of this newcomer.

"Go on, Katinshi. You can show it to her." Naruto smiled, making the whole beach seem brighter.

With her brother's encouragement she faced Sakura and held out the blue stone.

"Ooh...it's so pretty. Do you know what this is?" Sakura asked

Katinshi shook her head.

"This is blue Opel. This rock is worth a fair amount of money. You should hold onto that rock."

"No way." Naruto said as he tried to get a good look at the stone. He eyed the rock in question and sure enough, Sakura was right.

The pink haired medic handed the opal back to the little girl and closed her palm.

"Where did you find that?" Naruto asked.

"On the beach." Katinshi said.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Where on the beach?"

Katinshi shrugged. "By the water."

Naruto sighed.

"She found it over there." Altair said and pointed to a sandy tide pool in the distance.

"A tide pool!" Sakura beamed. "There are all sorts of cool animals in there usually."

"That's right. But I am afraid we won't have time to show you." Naruto said as he noticed the servant in red running towards them.

"We don't?" Sakura asked before she noticed the same person.

"I'm afraid so. You see that look on his face?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That's the face of a servant who has been sent to tell the children of the clan leader they need to stop playing and head back inside."

Sakura sighed. "So I guess it's time to see if the elders approve of me, huh?"

"Yeah. They are most likely going to bring up your low birth. Just don't yell at them or look too offended and my mother will handle the rest."

Sakura nodded just as the man in question caught up to them.

"My Lord. Your mother asks that you take your siblings and your bride-to-be to the mansion in order to clean up for dinner." The servant said.

"Sounds good." Naruto nodded. "Tell our mother we are on our way."

"At once." The servant bowed before turning and heading back Lady Kushina.

"Alright, squirts. You heard him. Go wash up." Naruto ordered.

"Alright. Nagena and Altair said as one. They then ran towards the ocean but were caught by the collar by Naruto.

"In the bathroom." Naruto clarified.

"Awe, come on, big bro..." Altair protested.

"Nope. I'm not getting blamed when you show up at the feast with seaweed in your hair." Naruto said firmly.

"But bathes suck. This is more fun." Nagena stated.

"This isn't a debate." Naruto said. "Now march."

The two boys frowned before heading to the mansion while Katinshi stayed by Naruto's side.

Naruto looked down at his little sister. "What's up, Kat? You want a lift?"

Katinshi nodded and reached up to Naruto for him to pick her up. He quickly obliged, hoisting her up onto his shoulders. "Ready, Kat? We're gonna go fast."

Kat nodded into Naruto's hair and held on tight to his neck.

"Sakura-chan, take my hand."

"Huh? What for?" Sakura asked.

"Just trust me."

Sakura was a little hesitant, but complied and took Naruto's hand into hers. The next thing that happened was the view of the beach quickly turned into one of the many bathrooms in the mansion in the blink of an eye.

"What the? A teleportation jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"My father's jutsu that he taught to me."

"Your father's...wait, now I recognize him! He's the Yellow Flash!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yup, he is." Naruto beamed before setting Katinshi down.

"He is a famous war hero from the Leaf. What is he doing here?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed as he started filling up the tub. "I'm surprised you know of him like that. The majority of the Leaf call him and my mom traitors for leaving the Leaf and coming here."

"Traitor? He is retired." Sakura said.

"But he wasn't at the time."

"That's what my history books told me. After the war the Yellow Flash hung up his headband and retired as a ninja. He moved to a faraway village and raised a family."

"Then your textbooks are wrong."

"Are you sure he is the real Yellow Flash and not his twin?"

"My dad was an only child and an orphan..." Naruto sighed. "I don't want to talk about that anymore. If you wanna know more, ask that Kakashi guy. He was one of my dad's students."

Sakura went wide eyed as Naruto led Katinshi into the bath.

"Woah...I never knew..." Sakura breathed out.

"It's not something we care to mention. I have to bathe Katinshi." Naruto said before creating a single Shadow Clone. "My clone will take you to another bathroom if you prefer."

"Please." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded before helping Katinshi get out of her bathing suit.

"Right this way." Clone Naruto said before leading Sakura out.

Sakura let the clone lead her down the hallway. She noticed the house was built in a traditional Japanese style as all the major ninja clans in the Leaf were. They took a left down the hall and entered a guest bedroom.

"This place is huge..." Sakura said in awe.

"It is pretty cozy." Naruto's clone said.

"You call this cozy? This bedroom is three times the size of mine back home."

"Really? Do you live in a shoebox?"

"Compared to this I do. It's just a 2 bedroom apartment."

"Well as the boss always says. It pays to be rich."

"That just made you sound pretentious." Sakura frowned.

"Well it does." The clone said as he opened the door to the private bathroom. "It should have towels and soap. Everything you could need. I'll have the servants bring you a spare set of clothes. You need anything, just ask them. But be polite."

"Actually, I have all my clothes right here." Sakura said before pulling out a storage scroll. "Including a nice outfit I picked for...wait, is this a formal dinner?"

"Well yeah. This is to celebrate the alliance between Whirlpool and Leaf."

"So dress formal. Gotcha. I have the perfect thing. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

The clone nodded before exploding into a puff of smoke.

Sakura unrolled her scroll on the bed and looked for the seal for her dress wear.

Once found, she unsealed it and 5 outfits. "Hmm...which one do I want..."

 _'Go for the red one.'_ Inner said.

Sakura held up the red dress in question. It was a form fitting number with a split bottom that came just below her knees and showed off a good deal of cleavage. "No, this isn't appropriate for something like this."

 _'What about the purple one?'_

"That's the dress I wore for Kakashi-sensei's wedding to Shizune. This won't work either. And the black one is funeral wear...so the blue one or the pink one..."

Sakura looked at the blue dress. It was a form fitting dress with the skirt coming down to just above her knees, but the pink one was a lot more modest. No cleavage, shin length flowing skirt and a short, white shawl. "This one." She decided.

Sakura packed the other outfits back in her scroll and unsealed another seal that contained her underwear. Since this was a strapless dress, she just took a fresh pair of panties and stockings. She took out a pair of pink dress shoes with 4 inch heels to go with her dress and headed into the bathroom.

 _'I would have gone with the red one.'_ Inner said.

 _'This is a formal dinner with the heads of the Uzumaki clan. I'm not going to make myself look like a classy slut.'_ Sakura said firmly before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

After a short while later, Naruto and his siblings were bathed and dressed in their formal wear and were now waiting on Sakura to finish up.

In that moment, Kushina and Tsunade entered the foyer.

"Kids, go wait in the living room." Kushina ordered.

"Okay, mom." Altair and Nagena said before escorting their younger sister away.

"I'll go get Sakura." Tsunade said before going upstairs.

"And you come with me." Kushina said to her eldest son.

"Huh? What did I do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. You need to come with me to the meeting hall."

"Oh right." Naruto said as they started walking.

"So how do you like her so far?" Kushina asked.

"She seems really cool. I definitely like her." Naruto admitted.

"Good. How does she feel about you?"

"I think she likes me too. She hasn't been acting fake or anything."

"Good, good. Maybe I'll be a grandmother after all." Kushina smirked.

"As if that was ever in doubt." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Why do you think I had three more babies? I wanted to increase my chances." Kushina smiled. "And I didn't want you to feel alone."

"Yeah. I'm sure having three kids was all to my benefit. Having three little squirts to take care of." Naruto said.

"Exactly. Now when the meeting starts I want you to let me do the talking. When they ask how you feel about the marriage just tell them what you just told me. Don't shout at any of them and we will be sinking out teeth into Chef Mango's honey roasted boar soon enough."

"Mmmm...he makes damn good boar."

"Exactly. With the mushroom duxelles. Sweet Sage I can taste it now." Kushina's mouth watered.

"I hope this gets over quick. And tomorrow, I'm taking Sakura-chan to our favorite Ramen place."

"Already planning your first date?" Kushina smiled. "Good man. She'll love it there. Or we will have to call off the marriage."

"She wants to try our ramen. She talked about a ramen stand back in the Leaf that she said was really good. Does the name...want was it... Ichiraku's. Does that ring a bell?"

"It doesn't. It must have opened up after your father and I left the Leaf."

"Oh..." Naruto sighed before remembering something. "She knows the truth, by the way... I told her."

Kushina sighed but nodded. "Your father and I told you never to tell anyone unless you absolutely trust this person. Am I right in assuming that you trust her?"

"I mean. She seems like a good person. You approved of her."

"But do you trust her?" Kushina pressed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "She hasn't kept any secrets from me."

"That you know of." Kushina said. "I trust Lady Tsunade. And she vouches for Sakura. But she could just as easily be a spy for the Leaf."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Naruto asked.

"It would be foolish not to entertain that idea." Kushina said.

"I don't think she is."

"I pray you are right. But we must convince the elders as well."

"Did you read her file at all?"

"I did. Why?"

"She told me she took out Sasori."

Kushina nodded. "She did. It is part of the reason I agreed to this match. She could easily be the most powerful kunoichi of her generation."

"I agree. She even showed me her scar from the battle. It's still fresh so it must have happened recently."

"Yes, what is your point?"

"I'm just clarifying because I haven't had the chance to read her file myself."

"I told you to read it." Kushina said

"I have to had time. I'm sorry, but between looking after the squirts and training all of my cousins and everything else I've been so busy that I didn't get a chance to read it."

"I'm sure. Now come on. The elders await." Kushina said as she took his arm in hers so that he may escort her inside.

Naruto nodded and led her mother into the council chambers. It was a large room with a very high ceiling. Sitting in a semi-circle were half a dozen elders who were looking over various files.

Out of the whole room, Naruto spotted two very familiar faces and smiled. "Hey Granny. Hey Gramps."

The elders looked up and the two that Naruto called out to smiled. "Hello, Naruto." His grandmother smiled. "How are you doing? Keeping busy?"

"Oh you know me. Never a moments rest." Naruto grinned.

"Oh you should take it easier. You are still young. You'll work yourself into an early grave." His grandmother said.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Naruto waved off.

"As stubborn as your mother." His grandfather chuckled. "Well, you two have a seat. We'll begin as soon as Tsunade and your bride to be are here."

"Right." Naruto said as he took his seat on the highest podium next to his mother.

"So Naruto. How do you like this girl?" His grandmother asked.

"I like her. She is fun, super nice, and she can hold her own in a fight. You would like her." Naruto smiled.

"Good to hear." His grandmother smiled before the doors opened.

In stepped Lady Tsunade in her full Hokage garb complete with the famous red brimmed hat. By her side was Sakura wearing a beautiful pink dress that had Naruto smiling at how beautiful she was. Walking behind both of them was Kakashi in his ANBU gear All the chatter ceased for the two women to sit at the table before the clan elders and Kushina.

"Lady Hokage. May I formally welcome you to the Hidden Whirlpool Village." Kushina greeted.

Tsunade bowed. "Thank you, Lady Kushina. Allow me to introduce you to my most skilled apprentice and one of my prized Kunoichi, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura took it as her cue to stand up and bow before the court. "It is an honor, Lady Kushina."

"The honor is ours, Sakura. Please be seated."

Sakura took her seat and noticed Naruto seated beside his mother. He was wearing a formal kimono in his clan's style. He filled out the robes well. All broad shoulders. She could see him as the head of the clan one day.

Kushina stood up to address the room. "So, my elders. The item for discussion today. The Village Hidden in the Leafs has asked us to ally with them once again in their time of crisis. To that end, Lady Tsunade Senju has traveled here to gift my son a bride so that they may seal this alliance in matrimony. I have exchanged letters with Lady Senju and this marriage has my approval and my son's approval. What say you, Clan Elders?"

The elders erupted in muttering and whispering. Until one bearded old man stood up.

"This offering is an insult to our clan and our nation! The Hidden Leaf did not stand with us in our hour of need after we kept faith for generations. Now in forgiveness they offer us a low born kunoichi to marry our clan heir? We should send them both back before we waste the room in our guest beds."

"Peace, Natomi." Another old man spoke up. "The Leaf elders who broke faith with us are disposed of power. Less we forget how Lady Tsunade was one of our most vocal supporters after our nation's darkest hour. An alliance now could be beneficial to us and our children."

"Then what of the girl? A nobody they send us." Natomi spat.

"Patience, Natomi. This girl has talent. Her file is very extensive. Many eye opening deeds by a girl so young." One elder spoke. "Assisted in the assassination of Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Assisted in the defense of the Hidden Leaf against the Hidden Sand Village and Orochimaru with his Sound Ninja. Assisted and killed Sasori of the Red Sand, a known agent to the Akatsuki. Trained personally by Lady Senju herself and is one of the best medical ninjas in the world. 23 A rank missions, 7 S Rank missions and a glowing service record. She is impressive, but her low class upbringing is concerning.

"The Leaf would not spare us even a daughter of the Inuzuka clan. Yet they expect an alliance. Humpf." An elder lady scoffed.

"We should send her back and demand a daughter of the Sarutobi or the Nara." Another lady scoffed.

"Elders please." Tsunade jumped in. "The Sarutobi and Nara clans do not have a daughter like Sakura Haruno. Not even the Hyuga or the Uchiha could compare. She is from a civilian clan yes, but she has risen to stand at my side all by herself. She has no Kekkei Genkai yet she killed one of the Akatsuki who even our Uchiha fear. She mastered medical arts that my ward Shizune could not attempt even though she is twenty years her senior. She has risen up as one of the Konoha 11, the Leaf's most exceptional generation of ninja not seen in 30 years. She would be an invaluable asset to your village and to your clan. I wager she could even bring the Hidden Whirlpool up as the next beacon of medical knowledge just as I once did in the Leaf."

There was a muttering of agreement from the elders. Even Natomi seemed intrigued.

"Let me say something, please." Naruto spoke up.

"Naruto." Kushina said but Naruto raised his hand.

"Please mother." Naruto said. Kushina nodded.

"I have only known Sakura for less than a few hours, but...she is by far one of the best women I have met so far. I'm willing to give her a chance and I hope that, if she is willing, Sakura-chan will give me a chance as well." Naruto smiled at her. "I really like what I've seen of her so far. In terms of brute strength, she put me into a corner when we spared on the beach. So I beg you, please accept her. If you do, it would make me the happiest man in the world. No regrets."

"Naruto." Natomi spoke. "You have been the most selfless man we have seen in a very long time. You give so much to others without even asking anything in return. And now, here you are, asking us for a favor. The first time you have ever asked for anything from us. If she really means that much to you, then I shall consider it."

There were more mutters of agreement.

"Very well. If there are no more naysayers, we shall accept the marriage." Kushina said.

The elders muttered amongst themselves for a moment before Kushina's father stood up. "It is unanimous. Us elders have agreed to allow this marriage." He spoke before looking at Sakura. "Miss Haruno. Upon the both of you reaching your 18th birthday, you two shall be wed in our presence. Before such time, you will remain here with us. You will learn our ways and reach out to the people of the Hidden Whirlpool. Your Shinobi status will be transferred under the command of Lady Kushina, depending on the results of a placement exam. At which time, you will no longer wear the mark of the Leaf, but the mark of the Uzumaki clan. Your status as a medic will be instated immediately as a doctor for one of our surrounding clinics until we can come up with a better system. It was originally our request to have you bed with Naruto upon our approval of you, but by the request of Lady Kushina, you shall share the same room with him until you two are comfortable with one another. You and Naruto may pursue your relationship in whichever manner befits you both. You will also be taught our laws as well. Consider your stay to be a test to prove your loyalty to us. If we find that you do not meet our expectations, you will be sent back to your home village and the alliance between us and the Leaf will terminate without a chance to revive it. If you reject the marriage, the alliance will be voided and you will be removed from our village. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do." Sakura said.

The elder man smiled. "Then we welcome you to our home."

Sakura smiled. Her gaze met Naruto who was also smiling. This felt right.

"Then the celebration is on!" Lady Kushina declared. "We shall feast and dance and drink till the sun rises again."

"Agreed. There is a honey roasted pork calling my name." Natomi said before putting away his paperwork.

That got Sakura's attention. "Honey roasted what now?"

"We will find out." Tsunade said. Looking more relieved than she had in months.

* * *

Hours later, the feast died down. Sakura had never eaten so much food or tasted so much wine in her life. Which wasn't saying much with the wine, but Lady Tsunade had insisted. Sakura managed to escape from her alcoholic master just as her mind started to sway. She found herself on the dance floor and had either impressed everyone with her sick moves or had made an utter fool of herself. Either way, nobody seemed to care. They were focused on having their own fun. Sakura then met up with Naruto and danced with him and his siblings until he put them to bed. Sakura danced with several of Naruto's cousins before he came back to dance some more. Now it was past three in the morning and Sakura was dead tired and being led by Naruto to her room.

"Sweet Sage your family knows how to party." Sakura smiled as she walked in zigzags down the hall.

"Yeah, we're an energetic bunch." Naruto chuckled.

"Ino would have loved this...boy did she miss out."

"Who is Ino?" Naruto asked.

"My best friend growing up. She's like a sister to me."

"Oh really? You should invite her to visit. I'm sure she would love it here."

"Can I do that?"

"Sure. I mean I would have to get the okay from my mom. But you could."

"Oh that would be fantastic." Sakura beamed.

"Yep. Another day though. I am gonna sleep like a log tonight." Naruto said as he led Sakura to their bedroom.

"Agreed...my feet are killing me. What was I thinking wearing heels?"

"I don't know, and I never got to tell you this, but when I saw you walk in through those doors into the council chamber, my jaw nearly hit the floor you looked so beautiful."

"You charmer you. Were you this sweet to all your girlfriends or am I just lucky?"

"Oh, you are definitely lucky. You won the jackpot, remember?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh, I did, did I? I don't remember saying that." Sakura smirked.

"You totally did." Naruto joked.

"Prove it."

"Oh hey, we're here." Naruto said as he opened the doors to his bedroom.

As soon as Sakura saw his room, her jaw nearly hit the floor. His bedroom was huge! It had to be at least 200 square feet and it was the first time she got a really good look at it. On one side of the room, there were two identical dressers against the wall that could fit many clothes. Next to that was a door that she assumed was a closet. Above the dressers was a massive 65 inch TV mounted on the wall. Near the corner to the right of the dressers was a door that led to Naruto's bathroom that she had been in previously. Directly in front of her was a large window that had a view of the town and beach below and looked out towards the large bridge she crossed to get here. Opposite the dressers were two full size beds, one had a canopy and curtains that she assumed was hers. It was meant so she could have her privacy if she needed it.

"Woah! This is your room?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nope." Naruto grinned. "It's our room."

Now Sakura was feeling like she just hit the jackpot. Now she didn't have to worry about tripping over her furniture like she did in her old bedroom, which was so small it might as well have been a walk in closet compared to this.

"So this is real. We are engaged. In two years we will be married." Sakura said aloud.

"Yup." Naruto nodded.

The reality of the situation was hitting her like a ton of bricks. She was getting married in two years to a man that she had just met a little more than 12 hours ago. Despite the short time she has known Naruto, it all seemed right. He was a kind and happy man with a heart of gold and from what she was told by the elders, he put others needs before his own. As rich as he is and he still cared more about others well-being than his own.

 _'Where has this man been all my life...'_ She thought before walking in.

 _'Over here in Whirlpool. But now so are you.'_ Inner thought.

"Did you leave behind any boyfriend's or anything?" Naruto asked.

"What? No." Sakura said.

"Did you even date anyone?" Naruto asked, now very curious.

Sakura sighed. "I never have. Not from lack of trying mind you."

"What? Are the men in your village gay or something? Because if I had lived there, I would have been after you in a heartbeat."

Sakura blushed. "Well that's just how it played out. Now I am really tired."

"Yeah I hear you. But first I need to show you where you can put your clothes." Naruto informed. "The dresser facing your bed is yours and you can make full use of the walk-in closet." He said before opening said closet.

Once again, Sakura was wide eyed. The walk in closet was huge just like the rest of this house. One side of the closet had all of Naruto's stuff, but on the other side, it was bare. This closet was what most women dreamed of.

As she inspected it, she did see something hanging on her side of the closet. It was a bag meant for a dress. When she opened it, she gasped. It was a gorgeous wedding dress that looked out of date compared to fashion standards these days. "Oh my God..."

"Ah, I see you found your dress." Naruto smiled. "It's a family heirloom going back to my great grandmother. It was hers, then my grandmother's and then my mom's. And now, you'll get to use it and pass it down to our daughter."

"Wow..." Sakura gasped.

"Supposedly, not sure how accurate this is, but it is said that it was once Lady Mito's. You would know her as the first Hokage's wife."

Sakura went wide eyed. "Are you serious?" She said, holding the dress out at arm's length. She should be wearing gloves and be delivering this dress to a museum.

"Like I said, I don't know if it was actually hers or not. But it is believed that it is. Since she was once an Uzumaki, it's kept in the clan."

"Want a minute. Lady Tsunade's grandfather was the First Hokage. So...that means..."

"She's related to the Uzumaki clan by blood. Yup." Naruto confirmed.

"Woah..." Sakura breathed out before she carefully put the dress back in the bag.

"Come on. I'll give you a proper tour of the bathroom." Naruto said before heading to the bathroom and Sakura following. Once she saw it, she recognized some of it, but didn't get a chance to really see it. There was a old ceramic coated cast iron tub on feet with a curtain surrounding it in the forefront.

"There is also a shower right over here." Naruto said before pulling back a curtain to the shower stall. It was a stone shower that had enough space for two people. "And over here is the toilet." He added and pointed to a space in the wall with another curtain revealing a toilet.

"Big on privacy I see." Sakura mused with relief.

"Well, there weren't any curtains before you came. We put those up by my request so you wouldn't feel so exposed."

"You really are a gentleman aren't you?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked.

Sakura slapped his arm. "Of course not you goof."

Naruto just laughed. "Mind you, there is no lock on the door."

Sakura shrugged. "No big deal. Everything has curtains so you can be in here if you need to be and there won't be an issue."

"Okay good."

"Now...bed before I pass out."

"Aren't you going to change first?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right. Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

Naruto nodded before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him, letting Sakura get changed into her sleep wear.

After a few minutes, Sakura came back out wearing pink pajamas with a flower pattern all over.

"Pink is really your color, you know that?" Naruto smiled.

"That's the same thing Ino said." Sakura giggled before pulling back the covers on her bed.

Naruto smiled before stripping off his robe and pants until only his boxers remained.

Sakura blushed and had to avert her gaze. Damn he was hot.

Naruto then fell into bed. "Goodnight, Sakura-chan."

"Goodnight, Naruto." Sakura smiled before closing her canopy curtains and relaxing into bed. The moment her head touched the pillow, she passed out.

* * *

 **Author's Note from Panda: Yes, we know that we have other stories we need to update. Perhaps we all have to resign ourselves that our page will just have many stories. Some would say too many. Like me. But here we are. This story is different though. In all our other stories there is an overarching conflict usually. Or at least a new threat each chapter. This story however will be pure fluff. No wars, no alien invasions, it is all gonna be smooth sailing for Sakura as she adjusts to life in her new home with her future husband. We hope you enjoy it. Tell us what you thought and suggest to us chapter ideas if you have any. We have over five prewritten chapters, but we always love hearing new ideas from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note from Panda: Holy snowfall on Christmas, 93 followers and 75 favorites after one chapter. Either we have a loyal fanbase or we struck gold with this idea. The last time this happened was with Slug and Fox. Holy crap we need to update that one. It has been awhile. Thankfully this story probably won't be like Slug and Fox. For you see we have more chapters almost nearly written and this story is specifically made to not have some looming war or evil ninjas in it. So, the chapter we write will have a more…laid back attitude. We will just write what we want to write. Of course, we always want to write stories that people will love. Those reviews warm our little toes as old man winters starts a howling. Even the critical reviews, although we can sometimes take them the wrong way, let us know that you care. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools

* * *

The next day, Sakura had woken up to see that it was nearly 11AM. She had never slept in this late and sprang up out of bed to get started with her day. When she looked over at Naruto's bed, she saw that he wasn't in it and that it was already made up. What she did hear was the sound of running water and Naruto's poor attempt at singing. He was evidently in the shower.

She couldn't help but giggle. "So, he sings in the shower, or at least he's trying to."

Sakura pulled out her storage scroll and began putting away her clothes into the dresser, but keeping an outfit out for her to wear today. _'Bra, panties...I think I'll wear my usual casual wear.'_ She thought before pulling out a dark colored skirt and a pink shirt.

Once her wardrobe was put away, Sakura took her outfit into her hands and opened the door to the bathroom. The shower was still running, but she didn't hear Naruto singing anymore. At first, she thought something was wrong until she heard him spit and then gargle. She immediately concluded that he was brushing his teeth.

"Morning." Sakura said from the other side of the curtain.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted from the other side of the curtain.

Sakura set her clothes down on the sink and pulled back the curtain for the tub and turned on the water. "So, what's on today's itinerary?" She asked before heading to the toilet.

"Well I figured I'd take you to my favorite Ramen shop and then whatever you wanna do after that."

"Sounds good to me." Sakura agreed as she closed the curtain behind her so she could do her business.

Sakura heard the water turn off and a curtain open. Naruto was getting out of the shower. Her cheeks flushed as he imagined what he would look like coming out of the shower. She was trying very hard to respect his privacy and not peek, but the temptation was too strong.

She reached out with a single finger to create just enough of a hole for her too see.

What she saw made her face turn completely red and her jaw dropped. He was facing away from her, but she got full view of his bare backside and every muscle from his neck down to his heels.

 _'MAN AHOY!'_ Inner cheered.

 _'Oh my God he's so fucking HOT!'_ Sakura thought. In that moment he started to turn around. Her better judgement kicked in and she pulled away from the curtain.

"Don't come out, I just stepped out of the shower." Naruto informed.

"Well, put a towel on because I'm almost done." Sakura ordered

"Okay." Naruto replied.

Naruto grabbed a towel from a nearby towel bar and wrapped it around his waist. "Okay, it's safe."

Sakura finished doing her business and stood up. She pulled her bottoms back up and flushed before pulling the curtain back. She saw Naruto at the sink who was working on shaving off his stubble. "Uh, could you step out for a minute so I can get undressed?"

"Can it wait a minute? I just got this stuff on my face." He said, pointing to the shaving cream on his cheeks.

 _'Crap...'_ Sakura thought before she went back to the tub and noticed it hadn't started filling yet. "Is something wrong with the drain on the tub? It's not filling."

"Not that I'm aware of. There's a plug on the window sill on the other side of the curtain. I typically use that."

Sakura walked around the tub and saw the drain plug in question. She grabbed it and was about to put it in, but she then got an idea. The water was warm enough that she could sit in the tub and let it fill from there if she undressed in the tub. "Just got an idea. You don't need to step out."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched Sakura step into the tub, still fully clothed. "You're gonna bathe with your clothes on?"

"No, silly. I'm going to get undressed in here." Sakura giggled before closing the curtain and taking her top off.

"Oh. That's pretty smart." Naruto chuckled.

"Yup." Sakura smiled before pulling her pants and panties off and putting them with her shirt. She discarded them on the floor next to the tub and put the drain plug in, allowing the tub to fill. "I know it's odd, regardless of the fact that we're getting married in two years, I'm still not ready to reveal myself to you just yet..."

"Hey. We guys can be modest too. It's um..." Naruto noticed her used panties laying on the ground in front of the tub. "Its fine."

"And that's why I think I can trust you with not invading my privacy. Because if I couldn't, I'd punch you in the face for looking at my underwear right now." Sakura smirked.

"Oh like I would ever do that." Naruto said as he noticed the subtle lace stitching near the leg holes.

"Naruto, there is a small hole in the curtain and I can see you staring at them." Sakura deadpanned before she spotted some bottles of shampoo on a shelf next to her and a bottle of her favorite bubble bath. "Oooooh! You have my favorite bubble bath!" She beamed.

"Wait, why is there a peep hole?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask me. I didn't put it there. How old are the curtains?"

"Old enough. Let me go find a servant. They should be replacing those."

"Well it can wait until later."

"Right, and the bubble bath is my sister's, but you can use it if you want to."

"Later tonight, definitely. I want to be shown around the village."

"Sounds good." Naruto said before he spotted Sakura's change of clothes on the other side of the counter. He looked away out of fear of getting caught being less than gentlemanly around her and finished his shaving.

"Can you get me a towel?" Sakura asked. "And some shaving cream and a razor?"

"Sure thing." Naruto agreed before leaving the bathroom.

Once Naruto returned with the items she requested, he left the give her some privacy. Nearly half an hour later, Naruto was laying on his bed fully clothed watching some TV when Sakura stepped out in her outfit for the day.

"Ready to start the day?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked over at her and saw that she was wearing a pink shirt with a dark colored skirt. Plain and simple clothes compared to last night.

"Yup. And I'm hungry, so let's make our first top lunch." Naruto smiled.

"Sounds good."

After a few short minutes, Naruto led Sakura outside of the mansion and out into the village streets.

"How much of the people here are clan members?" Sakura asked.

"Well that's easy. Anyone with red hair really." Naruto smiled.

"Right, but you said there are over 10,000 people here. How many of those are clan members?"

"Um...at least 90% of them are clan members. Others are foreigners or traders."

"Really..." Sakura mused. "Do you by chance have a trader with faded pink hair and a mustache come here to do business?"

"Oh, Kizy? Yeah, he's here three times a week. Why?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's my dad! His name is Kizashi!"

"Oh no foolin?" Naruto beamed. "Yeah he's cool. Little goofy, kinda laid back."

"Yes, that's him! Wow, I didn't know he came here." Sakura smiled. At least she will get to see her dad from time to time.

"Oh, he's a regular. He brings spices and other stuff we normally can't get."

"Well now I don't have to worry about not seeing him for a long time. My mom may come with him sometimes. Cool." Sakura smiled brightly as they came to a rather popular ramen shop called TANZEKKI'S WORLD CLASS RAMEN.

"Is this the place?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, this is it. Best Ramen in town." Naruto smiled confidently.

"Well alright. Let's give it a shot." Sakura smiled before the two of them walked inside. It was surprisingly not busy for a place that sells the best ramen in town but Sakura didn't care.

"Well if it isn't Naruto." A red-haired man behind the counter greeted.

"Hey, how's business?" Naruto asked.

"Slow, but should be picking up in an hour. Here for your usual?" The man asked before he noticed Sakura. "Ah, so is this your fiancé?"

Naruto grinned widely. "You heard about that, huh? Well, yes she is. I'm showing her around town. It's her first time here."

"Well ain't that something? Tell you what, little lady. For today only, your meal is on the house."

"Oh that's very generous of you." Sakura smiled. "I'll have whatever Naruto has."

"Two Miso Pork Ramen coming right up." The man grinned before going back into the kitchen. He was back in a much shorter time than Sakura was used to and brought out two bowls of ramen to them.

"You two enjoy. I'll be in the back if you need me." He said before leaving the two of them alone.

"Looks...interesting." Sakura sweat dropped as she looked at it. She's had this one before, but something about it seemed off.

"It's better than it looks, trust me." Naruto assured before digging in.

"Alright." Sakura nodded before taking a bite. Almost instantly, she made a disgusted face and spit it out. "Yuck!"

"You don't like it?" Naruto asked in shock.

"It's loaded with salt and the meat tastes frozen. The broth is bland and tasteless and the veggies are mushy. I'm sorry, but this is horrible."

"Oh and this Ichiraku's is better?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Put it this way." Sakura started. "The first time you have Ichiraku's, you'll never want ramen from anywhere else again."

"Forgive me for being skeptical, but that sounds too good to be true."

"Well, if we ever make it to the Leaf, you can try it for yourself. And you will see the difference."

"Maybe I'll have a mission there one day. With this new alliance, joint missions may be possible."

"That's true." Sakura smiled.

"Anyway. Lunch may be a bust, but there is plenty more to see in the village."

"Well then show me around, dear." Sakura smirked before giggling.

"As you wish, Honey." Naruto smirked as he held out his elbow.

Sakura took his arm and he escorted her out back into the village streets.

The next few hours were spent familiarizing Sakura to every little shop in the market. Who had what, where to get the best prices, and who to talk to if you wanted this or that.

"And over there is the movie theater. Pretty small, but it is usually packing." Naruto said.

"Noted." Sakura replied, feeling a bit giddy. Everywhere she went she was treated like royalty. Only because of Naruto and being his bride-to-be, but still. It was an intoxicating feeling. And the Hidden Whirlpool Village was beautiful. You could easily mistake it for a resort town.

"And over there is a shop I have been meaning to bring you to." Naruto said, pointing at the building with the sign overhead that read Surf Shack Shop.

"Why here? I can't surf." Sakura informed.

"No. But I said I would train you. Around here, everyone has a board or a boat."

"Makes sense...just a little nervous is all."

"Nothing to be nervous about. We will start you off with a beginner's wind sail and before long you will be surfing with the best of them. Trust me."

"Just keep me away from the whirlpools, please."

"I said I wouldn't take you there until you are ready. You think I would risk my bride's life like that?"

"Right, right...it's just...this is all new to me and I'm still kinda overwhelmed from yesterday."

"Alright. Sorry, it's just that all this walking around and shopping. I haven't bought you anything save for lunch. I want you to think of this place as home. I know this might be scary coming to live in a new place."

"It is..."

"Right... You know what? How about we come back to this later. What would you like to do?" Naruto asked.

"What would I like to do? Hmm..." Sakura mused as the thought deeply about it.

 _'Fuck him!'_ Inner cheered.

 _'Inner, that's rude. He's trying to show me a good time.'_

 _'I meant have sex with him.'_ Inner deadpanned.

 _'No to that too.'_

 _'What?! You saw that ass! You'd have to be a lesbian not to want that body of his to plow you!'_

 _'I swear you are worse than Ino. I JUST met him. We will wait until we are married to have sex.'_

 _'You sure you don't wanna take a test drive?'_ Inner said while waggling her eyebrows.

 _'I'm certain.'_ Sakura said firmly.

 _'Wow...you're no fun.'_ Inner huffed.

 _'I have a feeling you are responsible for me peeping on him.'_ Sakura growled.

 _'Maybe a little bit.'_

 _'Yeah, fuck you.'_ Sakura snapped. She went back to deciding on where to go. She did want to check out the tide pools on the beach, but she didn't bring her swim wear. Then again, her bathing suit was old and falling apart. She needed a new one. Then she had an idea. "Does this surf shop sell swim wear?"

"It does." Naruto said.

"Good. Because I just remembered that my bathing suit is falling apart and I need a new one."

"We've come to the right place then. Shae and Shaa are both foreigners, but they know their stuff."

"Cool. And maybe...if you're a good boy, I might model a few for you." Sakura smiled.

"And what if I'm a bad boy?" Naruto smirked.

"Then you won't get a present I have for you later." Sakura said simply before entering the shop.

Naruto's brain paused for a moment as he tried to process what she meant. He snapped out of his trance when he realized Sakura walked in the store. "Hey wait up!"

Naruto followed Sakura inside the shop and were greeted by the owners.

"Ah, Na-ru-to!" Shaa, the owner's brother greeted. Naruto met his greeting with a shared fist bump.

"What's up, Shaa. How is business?" Naruto smiled.

"Eh, can't complain. It's da slow season. Folks only need repairs. Not new boards. But who have we 'er?" He asked, his voice with an accent that Sakura couldn't place.

"Ah, this is Sakura. She's my bride to be." Naruto smiled.

"Ah. It is an 'onor, ma lady." Shaa bowed.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled before getting to business. "I need a new swim suit. Nothing too revealing, but eye catching at the same time. What do you have like that?"

"Ah. That is my sister's department. Are you sure you wouldn't like a board? I would be 'onored to craft you one."

"I appreciate it, but I've never even been on a board before."

"Ten why don't you 'ave Na-ru-to train you? He is de best surfer on de island. Besides me of course."

"I'm going to. But for now, a swim suit. Hers is falling apart and she needs a new one." Naruto said.

"Irie, bredren. I 'ere you. Oi! Shea!"

"What you want? I an I busy pon da office!" Shea responded.

"Got customer pon front, need swimsuit! I an I can't do it!" Shaa called back.

"Irie, bruddah!" Shea called back. In a moment, Shea appeared from the back.

She was dark skinned like her brother with her braids done up in a pony tail that nearly reached down to her ankles.

"Is dat Na-ru-to?" She spied.

"Hey, Shae." Naruto waved. "Long time no see."

"Aye, has been a while since I an I seen you. Where you been, bruddah?" Shea asked.

"My swimsuit never ripped. But my bride-to-be's did." Naruto said.

Shea looked at Sakura and examined her petite frame. "Oi, you too skinny, girl. Ya need da eat more if ya gon'be Na-ru-to's wife an ting."

Sakura frowned. "Excuse you?"

"She said you need to gain some weight." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I know what she said." Sakura hissed.

"Right, sorry." Naruto backed off. "Come on, Shea. She's not that skinny."

"If ya say so, bruddah." Shea shrugged. "What you want for swimsuit?"

"Something for my groom-to-be's pleasure, but not too revealing." Sakura said.

"Nuthin' to reveal." Shae muttered.

"Shea, Be nice to bruddah Na-ru-to's woman and ting, yeah? I an I will haf fe talk later." Shaa Said.

Shea sighed. "Irei, Bruddah. Follow I. I an I haf sumting dat make you look good fer Na-ru-to an ting." She ordered Sakura before heading to the swim wear section.

Sakura followed Shea to the swim wear area and she saw a myriad of swimsuits of all different styles. Some were too modest for her liking while many were far too revealing. Especially one she saw that was nothing but a narrow string thong and the top would only cover her nipples. But there was one that she saw out of the corner of her eye. It was a red two-piece suit with a removable skirt section called a sarong. The top had enough coverage to hide what little boobs she had, but still made her look sexy, and the bottom was just like her panties. It covered all of the important parts while still revealing enough to make her look appealing.

"This one." She said before picking it off the rack.

"Good choice, sister. I saw Na-ru-to eyeing dat little number on another girl last we went sailin' wit him."

"Well, now the only one he'll eye is me with it. Is there a changing room?"

"He liked it on 'er. He will love it on you. An de changing room is in de back."

"Thanks. Get ready for his head to spin." Sakura smirked before walking to the back where she found the changing room.

A minute later she pulled back the curtain to reveal herself in all her glory.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. _'Perfect.'_ she thought before heading back up front to show Naruto.

Naruto was busy being shown the latest buffer polish by Shaa. So he had his back turned as Sakura strolled up to him.

She tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. "Naruto..."

"Hmm?" He said as he turned around.

When he saw Sakura, his jaw dropped.

Her top covered most of her boobs, but left enough revealed to give him a fair amount of cleavage. From down there, he saw nothing but skin until he got to her waist. Her bottom half was covered by a skirt that looked like a kind of towel, but it stopped just halfway down her thigh on one side and shorter on the other. The suit hugged her figure (and revealed it) perfectly. Beyond that, he got to really see her creamy white legs that went on for days until they reached her sandals. It was the perfect swim suit for her and he liked it so much, he thought he felt something running from his nose.

Sakura saw his expression. At first, she blushed out of embarrassment, but then she felt proud that her new outfit made his eyes stick to her like glue. Something that never happened with any other guy. When she saw his nosebleed, she giggled before smirking.

"You're bleeding." She said.

"Oh." Naruto said as he reached up and wiped away his nose.

"So... does this meet the approval of my future husband?" Sakura asked innocently. She was having a lot of fun today.

"Oh, this meets my approval." Naruto said as he drank her all in.

"Good, then I'll take it." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Alright. Shae! Ring her up!" Naruto called out.

"Irei, bruddah. I an I did. 1200 Ryo." Shae responded.

"Yikes...maybe I should find a cheaper one." Sakura said before Naruto reached into his wallet and pulled out the cash. "Ack! Naruto, you don't have to buy this." She hissed.

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't buy it?" Naruto asked as he eyed up Sakura some more. "Besides. I really like it."

Sakura blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. All her life, she had been taught to pay close attention to the price tag because her parents didn't have a lot of money and she didn't make that much money either. So they had to have a set budget. No name brand items and find the same item cheaper elsewhere. That's what was woven into her mind since she was a kid. But Naruto didn't even give it a second thought. He was told the price and he whipped out the cash quicker than greased lightning.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sakura waved off.

"Alright. But I am not returning the suit. We are going to the beach later. My cousin is returning from a mission and we are throwing him a party."

"Right...it's just... Ever since I was a kid, my parents were so low income that they couldn't get me the things I really wanted, so I had to settle on what they could get at a bargain. This is really the first time anyone had gotten me something I really liked..."

"Well my dad always said, there is nothing wrong with indulging. Just so long as we remember where we came from."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"My cousin once translated it into you can enjoy your wealth, just don't be a dick about it."

"Huh...that actually makes sense..." Sakura mused.

"So I'm gonna treat you like royalty today. Are you sure that this is all you wanted?" Naruto asked. "I really wanna get you a board."

Sakura took in a deep breath and she sighed. She knew that if she was gonna live in an area where surfing and wind sailing was a way of life, she'd have to learn to do it, too. "I suppose."

"Great. Shaa. We need a beginner board for Sakura." Naruto smiled.

"Irei, mon! I an I gonna mek ya a good board." Shaa beamed.

"Make me one?" Sakura asked.

"Aye. Me boards are hand made to order. I an I gon haf to measure you pon da test board."

"Okay." Sakura said as Shaa pulled out a tape measure and immediately began measuring from Sakura's toes to her armpit and then her knees.

"Ya have low center of grav-it-y. Dat good, girl." Shaa smiled.

 _'Probably because we got more junk in our trunk over up top.'_ Inner commented.

 _'Hey. If it helps.'_

 _'It does. In more ways than one. Our hubby has his eyes glued to our ass.'_

 _'Eyes on the prize.'_

 _'You are such a shameless tease, you know that?'_ Inner smirked.

 _'No. That's you. I am just enjoying myself.'_

 _'By being a tease.'_

 _'Maybe. Naruto does make it fun to tease him.'_

 _'Just don't let the poor boy suffer any longer than he has to.'_

 _'What suffering?'_

 _'All this teasing with no reward if you catch my drift.'_

 _'Then it's a test of how much of a gentleman he truly is.'_

 _'At least let him have something. A slap on the ass once in a while. Let him squeeze it. Something.'_

 _'We just-'_

 _'Yeah, you just met. Yet you two act like you've been a couple for a few months now.'_

 _'Well I am not a piece of meat. Whatever I give him will be given because I want to give it. Not because he accumulated enough arbitrary points.'_

 _'That's not what I'm saying. Even you have to agree that he, out of all the guys you try to get to notice you, is glued to your hip and it's not because of some dumb alliance. If I can see it then so can you. He is genuinely attracted to you and he thinks you're hot. How many guys can you say actually got the reaction he got from seeing you just now?'_

 _'And I think that he is hot. That doesn't mean that he owes me or that I should get to cup a feel. You act like I am a bitch just because I won't put out for a guy I met yesterday. I have more to offer him than my body.'_

 _'Then do so. Because, from my point of view, he's giving and giving and what do you have to show for it? Being eye candy.'_

Sakura was going to protest, but Inner had a point. Over the last 24 hours, Naruto had been doing everything he could to make her as comfortable as possible. He took her to lunch which she didn't like, took her on a tour of the town, bought her an expensive swim suit and is now getting her a custom-made surf board. And what has she done to reward him? Flaunt her new bikini and give him a small peck on the cheek yesterday for genuinely complimenting her body and forehead. Now, looking at it through Inners perspective, she realized that she was starting to act like a gold digger. This wasn't who she was.

 _'Look, I'm not saying you should drop your panties and open your legs for him right in the middle of the store. All I'm saying is that you should give him something in return for all the kind things he has done for you in such a short time.'_

 _'Anything besides my body?'_

 _'Anything. Hell, sleeping in the same bed as him is a good start. You two cuddle up to one another and you sleep.'_

 _'Not sure about the sleeping part, but the cuddling I could do, I guess. That doesn't sound so bad.' Sakura mused. 'But what about right now?'_

 _'Well, he did say he wanted to teach you wind surfing. You can allow him to teach you to do that for right now.'_

 _'I'm still nervous about that...but, he is going through all of this trouble to teach me...so I guess I'll suck it up and learn.'_

 _'There you go. He will love that.'_

Sakura smiled before returning back to reality. She watched as Naruto was talking to Shaa while the latter started drawing up design for her new board.

"Nah. She should have a beginner's board. We give her something too advanced she will just fall off." Naruto said.

"Irei. Let I an I mek ya good board, bruddah."

"Sweet. When do you think it will be done?"

"Come back ere tomorrow, bruddah. I an I gonna mek dis board special fer ya girl, mon."

"Okay. I'll just teach her on my board for now."

"Irei, bruddah. One love." Shaa nodded.

"Thanks Shaa. You're the man." Naruto nodded.

"Taint no problem. Oh, I an I haf dat ting your mudder asked for."

"Nice. I'll take it to her."

Shaa slipped Naruto a small envelope where he promptly hid it from sight.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you later. It's for my mom." Naruto said simply.

"Okay?" Sakura said, confused by the secrecy.

"Come on. We can drop this off at my house and hit the beach."

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

Naruto and Sakura said their good byes before heading back out onto the streets. As they walked by, Sakura saw something that made her gasp. There was a man at a produce stand smoking what appeared to be a stick of pot.

"Naruto. That guy over there..." Sakura whipped.

Naruto looked over and smiled. "Ah, that's my 4th cousin Maka. He's cool."

"Not that...what he's smoking."

"He's smoking pot. So what?" Naruto asked.

"Wait, that doesn't bother you?" Sakura asked.

"Why should it? It's legal here."

"It's legal here?!" Sakura hissed in shock.

"Yup. My mom smokes, too."

"Why?"

"Just because she can and it relaxes her after a stressful day." Naruto shrugged.

"So... I can basically go to a local market and get some pot and no one will say anything?" Sakura asked.

"That's about the gist of it, yes. Those who wanna smoke, can. Those who don't, don't so long as they don't judge others for their choice."

"Do you smoke?"

"I have. Not regularly. Everyone is cool with it. My Gramps smokes too, but because he has an old war injury that is causing him a good deal of pain."

"He fought in a war?"

"Yup. He was on the front lines of the Second War."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sweet Sage...I bet he has a lot of stories."

"Yeah, but her usually doesn't share them very often." Naruto waved off. "If you want, I can get you some pot to try."

"Uhh...no that's okay." Sakura refused politely.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sakura said.

"Fair enough. Now let's get to the beach. It's hot out today."

"Sounds great." Sakura smiled.

"Yep. Come on. I'll Thunder God us."

"Nah, I would rather walk."

"Enjoying the view?" Naruto asked, referring to the village.

"Yup. This place is beautiful and I had no idea. The people here are so nice."

Naruto smiled. "I'm so glad you like it. It makes me happy when people enjoy my home as much as I do."

"It's definitely a contrast between mine and yours."

"Oh come on. I'm sure your villagers are just as nice as mine. Most people are, you just only ever hear about the worst."

Sakura sighed. "You don't know the condition our village is in right now."

"You would be surprised." Naruto said.

"Wait, you know?"

"I know your village is going through a financial crisis. That's why this alliance was proposed in the first place. I just hate the fact that they are making me get married for it..."

"How...?"

"Hey, even we minor villages have spies. It's just how the world works."

Sakura went wide eyed for a moment before she let out a chuckle. "Should've seen that coming... But you said you hated this marriage idea? It wasn't anything I did, was it?"

Naruto went wide eyed. "No, of course not. I... actually, I should probably be grateful for this marriage. I probably wouldn't have met you. Or we would have met as enemies in the field and you would have pancaked me."

"The last part would be true." Sakura smirked.

"Yeah. But I wish I wasn't a political pawn. That we could have met up like normal couples do."

"So, who said we have to be normal?"

"Every prince wishes to be a peasant at least once."

"Well you're marrying one, so why not act like one for once?"

"I would need to travel a hundred miles to find someone who doesn't know my name."

"No one in the Leaf knows who you are. Believe me, if you went there, no one would know who you are or even care. Except for Lady Tsunade...oh FUCK! Wasn't she supposed to leave today?!"

"Not until after dinner I think." Naruto said.

"Oh okay...whew... I thought I missed it..." Sakura sighed with relief.

"Which means we'll have to leave the welcome back BBQ for my cousin early."

"Okay. When is he supposed to be back?"

"Today."

"Right, but what time?"

"He should already be back. I was going to see him at the party."

"Oh, okay. Well we don't have to walk if you don't want to."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"We can run. Can't get rusty now." Sakura smiled before leaping to the roof tops.

Naruto smiled and leapt after her.

After their package was delivered. Which had Lady Kushina smiling a devious grin and Minato refusing to meet their eyes, they both headed for the beach where a crowd of red heads was putting the finishing touches on a great fire pit in the sand.

"Wow, he must really be important." Sakura observed.

"Tai has always been a popular guy." Naruto said as they landed at the beach. Both of them dressed in their swimsuits.

"Fireball Jutsu!" A man shouted from behind the crowd. The pit blew up in flames and the crowd cheered.

"Any reason why he's popular?" Sakura asked.

Before Naruto could answer, the crowd parted and there stood a big, hulking red haired man laughing. Except he wasn't a man. When Sakura saw his scarred and handsome face she noted that he couldn't be older than twenty. He had Naruto's face, but no whisker marks.

 _'Oh wow. Beefcake alert!'_ Inner thought.

"Eh! Tai!" Naruto shouted.

Tai looked up to see his favorite cousin. "Naruto, my man! How you been?!"

"Been good. Got myself a fiancé while you were away hunting pirates." Naruto said as he embraced his cousin in a bro hug.

"Did you now? Well, where is she?"

"Right here." Naruto said as he turned to show off Sakura who was now surrounded by red heads. Feeling a little self-conscious in her new swimsuit.

"This is the infamous Sakura?" Tai laughed as he looked up and down at Sakura. "She's cute, I'll give you that. And skinny too, like a bird."

"Sorry, what?" Sakura asked. "And how do you know who I am?"

"You kidding? The whole village has been up in arms that the number 2 bachelor is going off the market. The number 1 being me of course." Tai smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She was not impressed by this guy.

"Uh, Tai. She has a bit of a temper and the strength to match." Naruto whispered.

"Heh. I've known a few firecrackers on my missions. They make excellent bedmates." Tai smiled.

"Excuse you?!" Sakura snapped.

"Tai, seriously. She's got Lady Tsunade's insane strength." Naruto begged.

Tai kept eye contact with Sakura for a few more seconds before breaking away. "I am kidding. God. You think I would mess with my cousin's girl? Nah. Plenty of fish in the sea."

"No, I'm trying to keep you from getting splattered against the cliff. Seriously, that tide pool over there wasn't there before you left." Naruto said, pointing to the tide pool what was Sakura's crater from yesterday.

"Well then you had better watch yourself, Naruto. This is one girl you can't leave in a hotel." Tai said. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, she's just a twig." One female cousin scoffed before getting in her face. "What makes you so special, pinky?"

"Dude. You gonna speak that way to the future matriarch?" Another cousin said.

"She's a clanless foreigner. Like hell she'll last long here." She smirked.

Sakura balled up her fist. She was getting pissed now.

"What? What are you gonna do, pinky?"

"Oh this is gonna be bad..." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hey, hey, everyone chill, this is my welcome back party. Remember?" Tai spoke up.

"I wanna see what this girl is made of. You all make her sound tough, but she looks like a little weak baby."

To Naruto, it felt like the temperature dropped 20 degrees.

"In fact, I challenge this girl. I challenge her for the title of Naruto's bride to be. He obviously deserves a real woman and not some twig."

"Uh...Kashini...you might wanna stop now." Naruto warned.

But before Kashini could utter a single word, a chakra enhanced fist cane barreling at her and landed right at her gut. The resulting impact sent Kashini flying into the cliffside faster than the speed of sound.

Kashini impacted against the cliff, creating a massive crater where she stopped.

Meanwhile, everyone on the beach looked at Sakura with widened eyes.

"ANYONE ELSE THINK IM WEAK?! THEN SAY IT TO MY FACE! YOU'LL JOIN HER!"

"Oh no. I'm good." A small voice answered. The crowd muttered some echoes and Sakura relaxed.

"Good."

Tai on the other hand was very impressed. "Oh yeah, she's a keeper cousin."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

"Just don't piss her off."

"Sound advice." Sakura said as she approached Naruto, the crown of cousins parting like the Red Sea to let her pass.

"Duly noted." Naruto nodded.

"Impressive." Tai praised. "But kind of pointless."

"How is it pointless?"

"Naruto here is married to you by an alliance. Even if another girl beats you she can't be his wife without forfeiting the alliance."

"She called me weak. No one...calls me weak and gets away with it."

"Fair enough." Tai said.

Naruto clapped his hands together. "Alright, let's get this party started!" The crowd roared in approval.

* * *

After a little while, Naruto convinced Sakura it was time to start her training. She didn't know what he meant until he had pulled out his wind sail and dragged her to out to sea. Sakura completely froze up when Naruto had paddled them both out onto the water with Sakura sticking as close to him as she could. She clung to him like glue as he opened the sail.

"Alright. I'm gonna sail around just so you can get a feel for it. Get in front of me." Naruto ordered as he effortlessly balanced atop the bobbing waves.

"O-okay..." Sakura stammered nervously. Ever so carefully she positioned herself in front of Naruto, not letting her arms untangle from his waist. Fearing that one wrong shift of her weight could send her into the drink and make a fool out of her in front of her future in-laws. She grabbed the handle bar attached to the sail and stood up on shaky legs.

"Okay, you ready, Sakura-chan?"

"Uh huh." Sakura said meekly.

"Okay, here we go." Naruto declared before unfurling the sail. The wind caught the sail and the board lurched forward, throwing Sakura back into Naruto's chest before she steadied herself.

"Whoa!" Sakura cried as they glided across the waves. Like a bicycle after it picks up speed, the wobbling of the sail vanished and the ride became smooth as glass.

"Just relax, Sakura-chan. Open your eyes." Naruto smiled before placing his hands on her hips to steady her. "I got you, don't worry."

"Get your hands back on the sail!" Sakura cried, his words snapping her back to reality like a bucket of cold water. "You are steering!"

"No, I wasn't. You were." Naruto smiled.

Sakura blinked before noticing that the board hadn't crashed into the surf. They were sailing straight through the waves with Sakura at the helm. She was in complete control and didn't even realize it. Evidently, the sail was much harder to turn than she first realized. The wind pressure meant she couldn't just lean one way or the other. She had to consciously apply force to turn one way or another. She felt like a baby deer standing steadily on its four legs.

"Hold on tight." Naruto said as he grabbed the bar and pulled it toward them. Sakura leaned back into Naruto's chest as the board turned to the left. Then he turned right and she matched her bodies movement with his. He did this a few times until he was confident enough in Sakura to let her take it for a while.

"You wanna try by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I do." Sakura said.

Naruto put chakra to his feet and let go of Sakura completely. Now she was in complete control.

Sakura smiled as she curved away from the shore and pulled off a series of S turns. Carving her own path through the waves, feeling the natural flow between the peaks and troughs of the sea guide her more than force her. She didn't have to fight the ocean, she just had to know how to work with it.

"WOOOOOH!" Sakura cheered, feeling weightless when the board fell and shot back up.

"I told you, you would like it." Naruto smiled.

"I LOVE IT!" Sakura laughed.

Naruto laughed along with her as she sent them both flying over a wave and crashing into another. They both flipped end over end in the water. They both surfaced from the water and continued laughing.

"That was awesome! You did so good on your first try." Naruto smiled.

"That was so fun! Let's do it again!" Sakura cheered, her doubts washed away.

Back on the beach, the two teens were unaware of two people watching them. Tsunade stood on the beach with Kushina next to her as they watched Naruto and Sakura have fun. The old kunoichi smiled at the sight. The two looked to be getting along fantastically. More than Tsunade ever dared hope for her apprentice and surrogate daughter.

"Naruto seems rather taken with her." Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, he does..." Kushina said happily. "Sakura does, too."

"Reminds me of a much simpler time. Where there were no wars, no conflict, just peace." Tsunade said fondly.

"Maybe we'll have that again one day." Kushina hoped.

"I hope so. Well, I best be getting ready to head back. Tell Sakura to write to me once in a while and visit when she can."

"You don't want to say goodbye to her?" Kushina asked, concerned.

"I'd like to, but there is an urgent matter that just came up that I must tend to." Tsuande stated.

"Oh come on. What could be so urgent?"

"I got word from my superiors that someone there is causing riots and mass panic. I'm needed there more than I'm needed here."

"I see...that's a shame. We had prepared a going away dinner for you."

"I know, but time isn't on my side. Just let Sakura know that I'm going to wish her well and we'll all be thinking about her."

"I will, don't worry about a thing, Tsunade. We'll take good care of her." Kushina assured.

Tsunade nodded. "Perhaps I will come back here for a vacation. God knows I will need one."

"You're more than welcome to come whenever you'd like."

"Then I'll see what vacation time I can get." Tsunade nodded before she leapt away into the forest, towards the red bridge.

Lady Kushina was left alone to watch the two teenagers splash each other in the water. Their's would be a beautiful romance or a dangerous union. Only time would tell.

* * *

Hours later, Sakura was waterlogged to the point where she had to take a break. So she and Naruto surfed back to shore just in time to get some BBQ before heading back to the mansion. But when they returned home, Sakura came back to a very rude awakening.

"She...left...?" Sakura asked.

"She had to, Sakura." Kushina sighed. "There was an urgent matter in the Leaf that needed her immediate attention and she couldn't afford to stay longer. But she wanted you to know that she's very proud of you, she asks that you write to her as often as you can and that she will return for a vacation when things calm down."

Sakura sniffed. Lady Tsunade was like a second mother to her. For her to just leave without saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said sadly.

"It's fine...if she needed to leave it must have been for a good reason...it just hurts that she couldn't say goodbye first..." Sakura sniffed.

"To be fair, you two were in the water for a while." Kushina sighed.

"She couldn't spare 5 minutes to call us back ashore?" Naruto asked, with a clear hint of anger in his voice.

"I was there too and we tried. But you two were laughing and splashing each other that you didn't hear us."

Sakura hung her head in shame. She was having so much fun in the water that she completely forgot about her master's departure.

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled brightly. Making Sakura look up at his bright smile. "So she left, but that doesn't mean she won't come back. She'd want you to have fun while you're here and what better way to get back at her than a prank."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "A prank?"

To answer her questions, they heard something crash down the hallway in Minato's den. "NARUTOOOOO!" Minato shouted.

Sakura looked horrified, but Kushina couldn't help but snicker. "What did you use this time?"

"Paint and feathers." Naruto grinned.

"Ah, a classic." Kushina smiled before Minato came walking out to the living room, looking like a giant chicken, making the mother/son duo burst out laughing.

"Ha ha...very funny, you two..." Minato grumbled before giving a half hearted chase after them. They all ran around Sakura, who had time to contemplate the abserdity of having the clan Matriarch and clan heir being chased around their fancy living room by a man dressed as a chicken. The mother/son duo ran up the stairs and the father gave up the chase.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah. Kushina and Naruto are regular pranksters. But I get them back tenfold." Minato explained.

Sakura looked over at Kushina and Naruto as a huge bucket of ice water dumped on them from the top of the stairs.

"AAAAH! DAD!" Naruto protested.

Minato just chuckled. "Now who's all wet?"

"Okay chicken boy...just you wait." Kushina smirked before they all laughed heartily.

Sakura was confused at first, but it seemed that the most unorthodox methods of keeping a family together works well for them and that made her smile. It seemed nothing could dampen their spirits and the energy she felt from their joy was intoxicating. Eventually, even she couldn't hold back a laugh and she joined in on it.

"Well, that was fun. Now if you'll excuse me, I better shake my tail feathers to the shower." Minato laughed before he headed upstairs.

Sakura snickered. "Yeah, I need to rinse this salt water off me."

Then Kushina had a lightbulb go off in her head and a grin on her face that worried Sakura. "Hey Naruto, Sakura hasn't seen the hot springs yet has she? Why don't you get her acquainted with it?"

Sakura immediately perked up when she heard that. "Hot spring? You have hot springs?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked before snapping back into focus. "Oh yeah, we do. Did I not mention that?"

"No, you didn't. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shrugged his sculpted shoulders. "I don't know. I guess it never came up. Come on, I'll show you." He said as he waved Sakura down a hall she hadn't yet explored while Kushina looked on with her devious smile.

"Have fun you two." She smirked, waving at Sakura as Naruto opened a door that hid a spiraling stone staircase from view. Sakura chose to ignore her future mother-in-law and followed Naruto down the steps. Halfway around the bend, Sakura could already feel the air turning muggy, reminding Sakura of walking into the Burning Leaves Bathhouse she and her friends used to visit after some very long and very stressful days of training. Her heartrate did a twirl when they reached the bottom of the staircase and Sakura could see a pair of double doors with a window in each of them, showing another pair of double doors that had fogged out windows.

Naruto opened the doors and a rush of steam jumped out at them, escaping from the tiny box room and up the stairs to freedom. Sakura could already feel her pores opening.

When the steam cleared, Sakura was greeted to a very large, open chamber where several natural pools dotted the floor, steam rising up from them. The area of the floor was so large that it looked to be as wide and as long as the rest of the house.

 _'Sage...if this is a dream, don't wake me up.'_ Sakura thought.

"Yeah. When my clan settled down on the island, the head of the clan build his house over this hot spring. But with modern plumbing, we treat this place more like a hot tub than an actual bathroom." Naruto explained.

"Bathroom?" Sakura asked.

"Like for taking baths?" Naruto asked, not sure what she was confused about.

"Never mind. Sorry, it's just...I've never seen a hot spring this big before."

"Really?" Naruto asked, genuinely surprised.

"Natural hot springs I should say. We have one in the Leaf that is manmade, but still very popular."

"There's a big difference, trust me on this one." Naruto assured.

"What's different about it?"

"You have to experience it." He said, cryptically.

"Ooookay then...well, we just gonna stand around and talk about it or are we going to get in?" Sakura asked, anxious to get in. but the realization that this entire bath was open and unobscured hit her. "Wait, no dividers? No curtains?"

"Nope. Like I said, we usually don't bathe in here. We come in with our bathing suits to relax and watch movies."

"Oh...so this is just an area to relax and chill. I can enjoy that." Sakura smiled.

"Yup. We can still take a bath if you want." Naruto offered, gesturing over to a cupboard. "We've got soap and shampoo. Whatever you need."

"We-" Sakura said before stopping. What was she about to do? Ask him to bathe with her? She met him yesterday. Even if they were to marry. She couldn't just...

 _'You're overthinking it again...'_ Inner spoke.

 _'How am I overthinking it? I'm not getting naked in front of him... Not yet anyway...'_

 _'So then wear your bathing suit. This is a thousand-year-old hot spring owned by the head of the Uzumaki clan.'_

 _'To actually physically wash myself? You know where the most important hygienic area is. I can't wash there with a bathing suit on.'_

 _'Sweet Sage. Then just soak in the water.'_

 _'Planned on it.'_ Sakura said firmly. "We'll just soak. Sorry, but I'm not comfortable bathing in front of you."

"Hey, that's fine with me." Naruto said as he casually lifted up his shirt.

Sakura's eyes fell to her fiancé's chest. His six pack and swirl tattoo hadn't gone anywhere, but Sakura looked back up to meet his face when he finished lifting his shirt over his face.

 _'This blows... A body like that and you wanna wait. Such a waste...'_ Inner protested. Sakura ignored her inner thoughts and turned around to unzip her own shirt.

 _'He literally saw you in the same bathing suit you're wearing now not an hour ago. Why are you making this out to be such a big deal?'_

 _'Because one of the cups slid off. That's why, nosy.'_ Sakura snapped.

 _'So? Show him some nip.'_

 _'Absolutely not!'_

"Hey, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" She looked over and caught a large towel.

"In case you need it." Naruto smiled.

Sakura looked at the towel and caught onto what Naruto was meaning and smiled. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you. Now, no looking please."

"No problem. I'm just gonna slip in if you don't mind me." Naruto said.

"No problem. Give me a minute and I'll join you." Sakura smiled before turning around.

Naruto slipped off his pants and headed for the water. A quick glance from Sakura saw him step into the steaming hot water and the rest of him disappeared beneath as smoothly as when he stepped into the ocean. It was almost as if he was more comfortable in water than on land.

"Tell me something. Are you a fish?" Sakura snickered.

"Is that what the ninjas in the Leaf says about us who don't live on the mainland?" Naruto joked. "Because I've heard a few Mist ninjas take offense to that."

"No." Sakura smiled. "Just my own observation."

"Observation?"

"You spend a lot of time in the water."

"Hmmm, after I spent all day teaching you how to wind surf. You've got the mind of a medic alright." Naruto teased.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Sakura smirked as she took her shirt off and wrapped her towel around her.

"But yes, I do spend a lot of time around the water. It tends to happen when you live on an island."

"I didn't say around the water. I said in it."

"Well that too. Swimming and sailing are the main things to do around here." Naruto said before remembering something. "You know there is a story about swimming in my clan."

"Oh?" Sakura asked as she pulled her pants down from under her towel.

"They say a long time ago; my ancestor fought a powerful ninja in order to protect our island. Who that ninja was, nobody knows. Every parent who tells it comes up with a different clan name. Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga, Nara, etcetera." Naruto said before pausing to wash his face. "Anyway, the ninja was supposedly the strongest in the world and wanted to take over our home. He defeated all the other ninjas in our clan, leaving the one Uzumaki alone to face the enemy ninja. After several hours of fighting, it was clear that my ancestor couldn't beat him, but he could out endure him. He focused on fighting the foreign ninja out on the ocean. Forced to always be on the defensive, but that was exactly what my ancestor wanted. After three days of fighting, they both ran out of chakra and fell into the water."

Sakura turned to look at Naruto, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Woah...did that actually happen?

"Yeah. And the point of the whole story is that when they both fell in the ocean, only my ancestor knew how to swim and he made it safely to shore while the invader drowned."

"Huh...so, it's basically karma."

"I honestly think it is a story that parents tell their kids who don't want to learn how to swim."

"Ah..." Sakura nodded before she slid her clothes to the side and made her way to the edge of the water.

"You sure you don't wanna wash up?" Naruto asked as he offered up a bar of soap.

"Um...well...I mean I need to...but..."

"Seriously, if you want more privacy, I can just step outside." Naruto offered.

Sakura shifted uneasily. She felt gross from swimming in the ocean. Her hair was becoming very greasy and she really wanted to wash. But she couldn't. Not in front of him...who was washing in front of her like it was no big deal. She looked at the water and saw that it was so rich with the minerals that she couldn't see anything through it. Plus, judging by how he sat in the water, it was up past his shoulders. If she did wash, he wouldn't see a thing.

 _'Just do it...God...'_ Inner sighed.

"N-no... just promise you won't look." Sakura said.

"I promise, Sakura-chan." Naruto assured.

Sakura's heart fluttered. He was such a gentleman, assuming he kept his word.

Naruto turned around and covered his eyes, just like he promised.

While he did that, Sakura took off her towel while watching him like a hawk as she slid her petite frame into the soothing hot water.

"Oooohh...this is the real stuff..." Sakura sighed contently as she felt her stress and worries melt away.

"Like I said, you have to experience it." Naruto said as he faced the stone wall. Not daring to open his eyes.

"I believe you...ahhh..." Sakura sighed as she slid deeper into the water, her body now covered up to her neck. "You can look now..."

Naruto uncovered his eyes and turned around to see Sakura's head above the water. "Feels good, don't it."

"Ooohh yeeeaaahhh..."

Naruto then offered her a bar of soap and the bottle of shampoo. "Soap?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at the soap and then at Naruto. "Yes, please."

Sakura took the soap and set the shampoo aside for now and started scrubbing away. "I'm actually surprised you're so comfortable washing in front of someone of the opposite sex, especially someone you hardly know."

"You've never had to on a mission or anything?" Naruto asked.

"No. Well I mean yeah I bathed, but not with the rest of my teammates."

"So you were never in danger of being attacked at camp and needed a teammate with you at all times? Even when bathing?"

"We didn't bathe at camp. We usually waited until we came across a town."

"Oh wow. What an easy career you've had." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she turned around, making sure her chest was under water. "Wait, you mean you've bathed with your teammates? Even in the open?"

"Yup. Even my female teammates. We never did anything, even though some tried a few times. But I wasn't interested."

"What?!"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I want to wait until I found the right one. Yeah, I could have any girl I chose, but if it didn't mean anything, then why do it?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She dropped her arms in shock of what she just heard. It was almost like she was listening to her own thoughts being vocalized.

Naruto's eyes widened before turning red and adverting his gaze, as much as he didn't want to. "Ahem...uh...Sakura-chan... your um...chest..."

Sakura came back to her senses and quickly covered her chest again. "S-sorry..."

"Don't worry about it...they're um...nice by the way..."

Sakura's face burned hot from embarrassment, but smiled to show that she appreciated the compliment. "Um...thanks I guess..."

"No problem." Naruto smiled before turning away again to start scrubbing the rest of his body.

"So... I guess that's why you aren't shy bathing around other people..." Sakura chuckled nervously as she started scrubbing.

"Yup. I've had missions where we had to travel through hostile nations. Wind, Earth, Fire, Lightning, you name it."

"I read your file about that. Speaking of which, did you get around to reading mine?"

"Not yet." Naruto said. "I only got up slightly before you."

"You really do need to work on that." Sakura said before scrubbing under her arms.

"Sorry, I promise I will read it tomorrow." Naruto said as he lifted up his leg and started scrubbing.

"Hmmm." Sakura said, returning to her bath. Letting the mineral water seep into her skin. Letting all the sand, dirt, grim, oils, and sea salt wash away. Sakura could feel her joints loosening. Like she would float away too.

"You sound relaxed." Naruto grinned.

"I am. After a whole day of windsurfing, this feels amazing..."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. Although I usually just go for a quick shower myself."

"I like to soak. I've just never soaked with a guy before." Sakura chuckled.

"Well I'm glad I'm your first." Naruto said, making Sakura swear he winked.

"Yeah...well, I don't know if I want to make this a regular habit."

"You can. This is your home now. No one will stop you." Naruto reminded her.

"No, I mean like this. The two of us at the same time."

"Oh..." Naruto said. "I mean, that's cool..."

"Well, I mean...yeah we could soak together again just...you know...with more clothes next time..."

"We're in bathing suits. Just how much more clothing do you want?" Naruto joked.

"You wearing a tank top and me wearing a one piece?" Sakura shrugged.

"But then my tank top will get all wet and cling to my chest." Naruto complained.

"And I don't have to deal with the same issue?" Sakura asked.

"You'd be in a swimsuit."

"It still clings."

"It is meant to get wet."

"Never mind..." Sakura sighed before grabbing the shampoo to wash her hair.

Naruto waited his turn and grabbed the bottle after her. Sakura let him get his hair nice and lathered up before asking her next question.

"Tell me something. How long do I have to wait to become a shinobi here?" Sakura asked as she lathered her own hair.

"No idea. I don't know of any shinobi who ever switched villages before. Least of all this village." Naruto admitted.

"Even though you spend a lot of time around your mom and the council?"

"Like I said, it doesn't happen. Not that I can recall." Naruto said.

"Damn..."Sakura sighed. "I really don't want to lump around this island treating it like a paradise getaway. I wanna be able to do something."

"It's your second day. You are our honored guest. Just relax. You'll have plenty to do in no time."

"Apparently, you don't know how quickly I can go stir crazy."

"Why? Are we reaching the 48-hour mark?" Naruto asked.

"We are and I'm already anxious to do something productive."

"You got the basics of wind surfing down pat." Naruto said.

"I'm a fast learner."

"So just be patient. I'm sure you will find something to do soon." Naruto said.

Sakura sighed, but couldn't stay mad. She knew he was doing his best to reassure her. With nothing else for it, she took a deep breath and submerged her head. The steaming hot water encased her head until she couldn't stand it any longer and she resurfaced, just in time for the door of the hot springs to be flung open and slammed against the wall, making her and Naruto jump.

"Master Naruto! Lady Sakura!" One if the servants called in a panic. "It's Lord Natako! He needs medical attention!"

"Who? What?" Sakura asked before Naruto sprang out of the water, making Sakura gasp before she saw his bathing suit covering his lower region. Her face flush with embarrassment.

"What's wrong with Gramps?!" Naruto shouted.

As soon as Sakura heard that, she couldn't get upset now. This was an emergency.

"He stopped breathing!"

Sakura sprang up from the water and grabbed her towel. "Take me to him." She ordered.

"He doesn't have to." Naruto said before grabbing her arm and teleporting to just outside his grandfather's room. Sakura let herself go of Naruto and swung the door open. Servants and house nurses were crowded around his bed while Sakura pushed her way in.

"Make room!" She ordered.

"Miss Haruno, you are not cleared to treat anyone yet." One of the nurses barked.

"When you find someone more skilled than me then bring them in. In the meantime, either you move out of my way, or I'll make you move right out of that window." Sakura threatened.

"Listen to her." Naruto ordered.

The nurse begrudgingly complied and moved aside for Sakura to get in. She activated her medical ninjutsu and scanned the man's chest. "Respiratory failure. What was he doing before this happened?"

"He...he was...reading..." Naruto's grandmother sobbed.

"Ma'am, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. I can't treat him unless I know what to look for."

"I don't know...he just started gasping for air..."

"Damn..." Sakura cursed under her breath before she extended her Chakra to cover his entire chest and neck. It didn't take long to find the problem. His lungs were full of fluid and mucus and it was blocking his airway. "Has he not been feeling good for a while?"

"He's had a cough and a fever...but I thought it was just a cold..."

"It's not a cold. He's got Pneumonia and bad. I'm gonna need water, towels and Albuterol. I'm also going to need an O2 tank and a Venturi mask."

"Nurses, you heard her. Go get everything Sakura asked for." Naruto ordered.

At once, 4 out of the 5 nurses scrambled back to their in-house medical station to get the stuff Sakura asked for.

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked just as Kushina and Minato got into the room.

"I'm attempting to dilate his airway so he can get some oxygen in."

"Dad!" Kushina shrieked but Naruto and Minato stopped her.

"Mom, you can't get in Sakura-chan's way. She's got this." Naruto begged.

Just then, Nataku took in a deep breath, but it was very rough sounding. He was wheezing, but at least he was getting air in.

"I need those supplies!" Sakura shouted. "I can't sedate him without those supplies!"

"Right here!" One of the four nurses called out as they all returned with everything she needed.

"You, prep the Albuterol treatment." Sakura barked to one nurse. "You, put the bowl of water on a tray. I'm going to extract the majority of his mucus."

Then she looked at a third nurse. "Can you use medical ninjutsu?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good. Give him a strong sedative. I'm going to need vitals so someone who isn't busy please do that."

"I'll do it." The nurse with the towels said before setting the towels down on a nearby table.

"Administering sedative." One nurse said.

"Give me the water." Sakura ordered.

The nurse who had the water brought it over to Sakura. Using the same technique she used on Kankuro to get poison out of his body, Sakura used her Chakra to coat her hand in water with one hand and ripped off Natako's shirt off.

"Sedative delivered."

"Good. Naruto, Minato, I need someone to hold him down in case he wakes up. Move." Sakura ordered.

Both men quickly moved in to hold down Natako's arms and legs. Then Sakura moved her water covered hand on his chest. Everyone watched as the water seeped into his skin until they couldn't see it anymore. After a short moment, Sakura pulled the water out of him, filled with a yellow goo that had to be the mucus. "I need an empty bowl!"

"Right here! Kushina called out, dumping a bowl of potpourri onto the floor and giving Sakura the empty bowl where she released the water and mucus into.

"That's one lung." Sakura said before getting more water and repeating the same method on the other lung. It took a little longer because this lung was a little larger, but she managed to pull out an even larger wad of mucus out.

"One more spot." Sakura said before taking the last bit of water and running it up and down his trachea. That was the major issue. Hard mucus had stuck itself to the lining of his trachea. She managed to get the loose bits, but the rest of it was caked in there.

"Albuterol." Sakura ordered.

"Right her." A nurse said and handed a Venturi mask to Sakura. It was a small, tube like inhaler with a little tank filled with a liquid that created vapor.

"Put it in his mouth and hold it there. As he breathes, he'll get the vapors which will dilate his trachea. That should break apart the remaining mucus." Sakura ordered.

"Yes, m'lady." The nurse complied.

Sakura watched as the minutes counted on. Natako's breathing was starting to come up to normal levels before he started wheezing again.

"More water." Sakura ordered.

A nurse took the empty pot into the bathroom and filled it with more water and quickly returned. Sakura did one more sweep of the windpipe and was able to get the vast majority of the mucus out, clearing his airway completely.

"Whew...okay, he's out of any immediate danger. Dial back the sedative, but keep up with the Albuterol treatment. He should wake up in a few minutes."

Sakura turned around to face Kushina, unaware that one of the strings to her top got snagged on the bed frame as she turned.

"He'll be fine now." Sakura assured.

"Oh thank the sage..." Kushina breathed out with relief.

Sakura picked up the bowl that had the mucus in it and started to walk away. But just as she took a step forward, the string was pulled by the bedframe and untied itself. Her top fell off, exposing her now bare chest. Sakura stopped and looked down to see her bare breasts and blushed.

Naruto got full view of Sakura's chest and his nose started bleeding again.

"Uh...I think you lost something." Kushina said.

Sakura sighed. She didn't scream or cry out. She set the pot down, picked up her top and placed it back on her chest. "Naruto, can you tie me back up, please?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"You're taking this remarkably well." Minato remarked.

"It was an accident and Naruto didn't see anything, RIGHT?" Sakura asked her terrified fiancé. Who could swear he heard every male generation that came before and after him screaming in his mind to say no.

"What are you talking about? I have never seen them." Naruto answered as he finished tying her top back on.

Sakura smiled in content just as Natako started waking up.

"Uuugh...what happened..." He groaned.

"Daddy!" Kushina cried before running up to hug him.

"Hey sweet pea." He said groggily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Did I scare you?"

"Yes! Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick you idiot?!" Kushina cried.

"I'm sorry, honey... I didn't want to worry you..."

"You almost died! If it wasn't for Sakura, you would have..."

Natako looked over at Sakura, who was still in her bikini and cleaning up the waste from her medical supplies. "Sakura..."

"Yes?" Sakura spoke before coming to his bedside.

"Thank you...for saving my life..."

Sakura smiled. "You just rest now. If you need anything, have someone come get me. And next time, be upfront and honest if you're not feeling well."

Natako nodded. "I will. I promise..."

Sakura nodded. "Now, I gotta go change. If you need anything, I'll be around to help you."

Natako nodded as Sakura walked back out into the hallway and leaned up against the wall. Another successful rescue.

 _'If they had any doubts about your abilities, that should have cleared it up.'_ Inner said.

 _'Yup.'_ Sakura agreed just as Naruto came out into the hallway. "Hey, Naruto." She smiled.

"Sakura-chan... that was...that was incredible! I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were that good." Naruto praised.

"Well, I was trained by the world's best doctor." Sakura shrugged.

"You saved my grandpa's life."

Sakura kept herself humble. "I did what I was trained to do and he just happened to be your grandfather."

Naruto hugged her. "Thank you."

Sakura smiled and returned the hug. "Anytime..."

* * *

 **Author's Note from Panda: Please, leave us a review on how well we did, what we did wrong and how we could do better. Peace guys, and Happy Veteran's day from America.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note from Panda: 100 favorites and 130 follows. Hot damn, we love you all. Special thanks goes to The Wandering Delusion and inu no niichan for pointing out the dialogue accidentally left in chapter 2. For those of you that don't know, me and Cmartin write these stories mostly through Skype. How that works is that I'll write a passage and then a line of dialogue and then he writes a response. We go back and forth for several days to several weeks and then we have a chapter. Sometimes our personal conversations get mixed in and overlooked when we edit our dialogue on Word. Side note: don't worry about me. There was nobody outside my window. It was just the wind. That all said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Cave

The sun shined down over the Hidden Whirlpool Village one week after Sakura first arrived. In that time, she had grown quite accustomed to life on an island. Naruto and his family had helped her in that regard. Now she found herself waking up in the luxurious foam mattress bed she slept in next to Naruto's bed in his room. The sunlight woke her up and the former Leaf ninja stretched her arms. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around to see that Naruto was already gone.

 _'Out training I see. I need to wake up earlier or he will start to think I am lazy.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she threw off her covers.

During her time sleeping in the same bed room as Naruto, she had grown comfortable enough to sleep with her curtains open as well as changing her clothes in his presence, save for her underwear. She still wasn't comfortable with that. Despite the fact that she was somewhat unembarrassed with him seeing her chest the night his grandfather almost died, she didn't want so see him with a nose bleed every time she took her bra off. So because of that, if she had to change her underwear, she did it in the confines of either the closet or the bathroom. Somehow, it works well for the both of them. They came to a mutual agreement that underwear was essentially the same as wearing a swimsuit so it eased a great deal of the awkwardness between them.

As for Sakura, she had grown so close to Naruto now, despite it being merely a week that she was practically glued to his hip. They would spend every day together. Getting to know the village Sakura would forever call home, learning how to wind sail, introducing Sakura to the rather overwhelming amount of family Naruto had, or whatever. Still, Sakura was more comfortable with this arranged marriage than she ever imagined. It was like another part of her life she never knew she had.

 _'Well, best start the day.'_ Inner thought. _'Should we grab breakfast first or go see Naruto train?'_

 _'Shower first, food, then Naruto.'_

 _'Aww, but we might miss Naruto getting all sweaty.'_

 _'Yeah well we will have plenty of opportunities to see that. I'm hungry and my hair feels greasy.'_

 _'Fine. Can't have our hubby seeing us with greasy hair.'_

 _'No, we can't.'_

Sakura stepped into the shared bathroom and took a quick shower. Then headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

She had something simple, a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. She may have been a healthy food nut, but she loved whole milk. Once done, she headed out to the beach where she knew Naruto would be training.

She easily found him by the sea of red heads surrounding a spiky patch of yellow. Sakura had heard about this. Twice a week, Naruto and his cousins liked to train in a sort of fight club. Where everyone circled up and two enter the circle to duke it out. The loser would rejoin the circle while the winner fought the next challenger. Judging by the screams coming from the crowd, Naruto was on a winning streak.

 _'You gonna fight, too?'_ Inner asked.

 _'Doesn't seem fair. I show up last, beat up some exhausted fighters, and declare myself the winner?'_

 _'I meant Naruto. Give him a challenge.'_

 _'I am content with just watching him for now.'_ Sakura thought as she saw her future husband trading blows and blocking kicks thrown by cousins a head taller than him.

 _'Well it would also be to give the others a good show.'_

 _'They had their show when I took down that one girl at the BBQ party. And the other in the village streets. And the other who thought she could mouth off with me.'_

 _'Yeah...you kinda made a name for yourself.'_

 _'Remind me what that is again?'_

 _'The Hot-Blooded Medic.'_

Sakura smirked. It was a similar name to what Lady Kushina had back when she lived in the Leaf. There had been much laughter around the dinner table that night.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called from the ring.

Sakura focused and saw Naruto waving at her

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura waved back with a bright smile on her face.

"Wanna join in?"

"Nah I'm good. I don't think anyone here wants to be splattered across the sand." Sakura laughed.

"Nope. They are getting enough of that from me." Naruto laughed.

Sakura made her way through the crowd so she could talk to him. "So...what plans did you have today?"

"Nothing much. The squirts wanted to go wind surfing around the island today. I thought we could both take them now that you can tell your bow from your stern."

"Works for me. Where are the kids?"

"Getting the boards ready."

Sakura looked around the beach before she spotted her all too familiar sail. The Uzumaki crest placed inside the white circle of her Haruno clan. All surrounded by falling cherry blossom petals. Below the sail was Naruto's three siblings who were making sure everything was in proper order.

"I gotta say it again. Shaa did an amazing job on the design." Sakura smiled.

"Truth be told, it was my idea." Naruto smiled.

"Well the both you did good." Sakura smiled. "You all done here?"

"Yeah I think I'm done beating these guys around for a while. Besides, I got some things to give you and tell you."

"Walk and talk then." Sakura smiled before taking Naruto's hand into hers.

"Where to start...let's start with the good news." Naruto opened. "Thanks to you saving my grandpa's life, the elders sped up your request to be the village doctor and you start at the main clinic in two weeks."

"That is fantastic." Sakura smiled.

"My mom has set you up to take our ninja exams and that will be this weekend."

"Good. Looks like I can start doing more than living in the lap of luxury. Not saying I don't like it, but I'm an active woman. I need to do something constructive to avoid boredom."

"Fair enough. Then this came for you this morning." Naruto said before handing her a message scroll.

"A letter to me? Who's it from?" Sakura asked before freeing her hand.

"Lady Tsunade and all of your friends and your family. It's a long letter, so you might wanna save it for later."

"Good idea." Sakura nodded before putting it away.

"And... we got an update on how the Leaf is doing from our lead squad. Things are getting grim in the Leaf... Villagers are threatening to leave and the Hyuga Clan is threatening to pull their funding."

Sakura sighed heavily. "That's not good..."

"No, it's not. The Uchiha Police Force are talking about declaring martial law if things don't calm down. And Lady Tsunade said that she had to take your friend Ino on as her newest apprentice. She says she's got talent, but she can't compare to you." Naruto said.

Sakura smirked at the last bit. "That doesn't surprise me. But it sucks that the Leaf is still going downhill."

"The elders want to send a few more squads there to help with riot control, but they want to wait until you're set up to be a Shinobi here. Chances are, you're gonna be staying behind while I lead a squad there. It's not set in stone yet."

"Things are that bad?"

Naruto nodded. "There is some underground rebellion lead by someone called Danzo if that makes sense to you."

Sakura growled through her teeth. She knew that name all too well. "Why am I not surprised...that old Warhawk always did care more about his own agenda than the well-being of the Leaf..."

"Well our alliance with the Leaf should go public soon. That will take the pressure of somewhat. Or so my father tells me."

"Don't count on it with Danzo. Nothing scares him and nothing will stop him from getting what he really wants."

"I wasn't. I meant like the pressure of your military. The fear of war pushes people to do risky things. But having Whirlpool as an ally will make everyone think twice." Naruto said.

"I hope you're right..."

"I do too. My parents don't speak fondly of war."

"After the Third War, I'm not surprised."

"Well, let's not let all of that spoil our day. I have a fun filled day planned for us so let's get to it." Naruto said. Sakura sighed. She was still worried about her home, but thinking about it and not being able to do anything would only make her depressed. So she decided to take a page from Naruto's book and go with the flow.

"See you guys." Naruto waved to his cousins before he and Sakura head down to the beach hand in hand.

"Maybe I'm overthinking things..." Sakura sighed.

"You definitely are." Naruto said.

"Yeah...yeah I am. They'll be fine, I'm sure of it now." Sakura smiled.

"That's the spirit." Naruto grinned. "We Uzumaki's are tough people."

"I believe it." Sakura nodded.

"Big bro!" Altair shouted as he ran up to the both of them.

"Hey squirt." Naruto smiled as his younger brother stopped and saluted the both of them. "The ships are ready."

"Good job, sailor." Naruto played along.

"Give me just a moment." Sakura said before unzipping her shirt to reveal her bikini top and dropping her skirt to reveal the rest of it.

"Throw that in the bag. No sense in losing it." Naruto said as he grabbed a bag he had left on the beach. Already filled with snacks, water, and sunscreen.

Sakura nodded before stuffing her shirt and skirt into the bag.

"Kat! Where is your life vest?" Naruto called out.

Katinshi looked around for it. "I don't know."

Naruto left Sakura's grasp. "Then we need to find it. Nobody is going anywhere until all you squirts are in your life vests."

"It's under my board. I can see it from here." Sakura pointed out to a little orange vest that was underneath her board.

"Ah." Kat said as she went to retrieve it.

"Do we have to wear ours?" Nagena whined as he held up his light blue vest.

"I said all of you squirts, so yes that means you and Altair." Naruto said firmly.

"Oh come on, big bro..." Nagena protested. "You and Sakura don't..."

"That's because we're strong swimmers." Sakura reminded.

Naruto looked at his siblings and then at Sakura. "Nah. We will all wear life vests."

 _'Oh goodie...'_ Sakura groaned internally.

Naruto threw Sakura a spare life vest while throwing on his own.

 _'Man I hate these fucking things...'_ Sakura thought as she put hers on.

Naruto put on his personal form fitting life vest and slung his bag over his back. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah!" The kids cheered.

"Ugh! Damn zipper is stuck..." Sakura growled as she wrestled with her vests zipper.

"Sakura, you are taking Kat. I'll take the twins." Naruto said.

"Fine, but first help me with this flipping zipper. I hate these things."

"Oh, okay." Naruto said. "You know maybe you could get a larger life vest."

"Why? In case you forgot you saw them; my tits are almost non-existent." Sakura hissed.

"Well then what is the zipper getting caught on?" He said as he forced the zipper up.

"I don't know. If I knew I would've have fixed it." Sakura whined.

"Well you're all set now." Naruto smiled.

Sakura blew her bangs out of her face and stepped into the water with her board. It was a simple thing for her to balance on her knees. She then turned to face her young sister-in-law. "Katinshi?"

Katinshi looked over. Obviously, she was still nervous around Sakura who she considered a stranger.

Sakura stretched out her hand and smiled. "It's okay, Kat. You'll be fine with me."

Kat looked over at her big brother and saw that he was busy trying to wrangle her twin brothers. So she had no choice but to cooperate. She took Sakura's hand and was hoisted aboard her board.

"There we go." Sakura smiled. "You don't need to be afraid of me...I'm gonna be your big sister soon."

Katinshi cocked her head to the side. "You are?"

Sakura nodded. "You betcha. I'm gonna marry your big brother in a few years."

"Oh..." Katinshi said before looking back at Naruto and then back to Sakura. "Does that mean...you love Naruto?"

That caught Sakura off guard. She was getting a lot closer to him, sure. She even admitted that she was falling for him hard, just not out loud. But did she really love him? It had only been a little more than a week but her feelings for him were so strong. But when she looked into those pleading little eyes, there was no way she could say no.

"I do." Sakura nodded. "He is a great guy. As I'm sure you know."

Sakura could have sworn that it had gotten brighter out when she saw Katinshi wear that same ear to ear grin that Naruto was famous for.

"Yay!" Katinshi cheered before hugging Sakura.

Naruto saw and heard everything and couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Katinshi had warmed up to Sakura. He just hoped that Sakura didn't just say that just to make his sister not be afraid of her. "Alright everyone. Prepare to set sail."

Sakura and Naruto stood up on their boards while Kat and the twins grabbed on to their legs like eager little monkeys. They hoisted their sails and the wind took them away.

"Hold on tight." Sakura said to Katinshi as they kept a safe distance from the wall of whirlpool encircling the island. Instead they sailed across waves, feeling the sea breeze cool their sun battered skin.

Katinshi held onto Sakura for dear life, knowing the penalty for failure meant falling off.

"We're gonna circle around the main island a bit then I wanna show you guys something cool!" Naruto called out to everyone.

"Alright, we will follow you!" Sakura called out.

Naruto led everyone around the island. Sakura was able to take in the lush, green scenery with the outlying islands off in the distance. With the sun shining down on the water, it made it sparkle in a way that the reflection of the sun off the water.

She could even see farming fields off in the distance on a few of the islands. She hadn't noticed them at first. But Naruto had told her about how the Land of Whirlpools consisted of more than just the main island where their ninja village resided. They had a string of islands. Mostly for farming. If cut off from the main land, the country could sustain itself, in theory, indefinitely.

 _'This must be the back bone of this land.'_ Sakura thought before Naruto pointed out something to her. It was an entrance to a cave that was bored into the cliff face of one of the unoccupied islands there. It was a fair distance away, but Naruto was insisting they check it out.

A quick turn and Sakura followed for a fair distance before they reached the cave entrance.

"You guys are gonna love this. Karin told me about it. She discovered it with her friends when they went kayaking."

"Alright, let's check it out."

Naruto lowered his sail and sat down on his board. From then on he used his arms and legs to paddle into the cave. The twins helped out and Sakura and Kat followed suit.

They paddled a decent way into the cave until they ran aground on some sand.

"Wow...this must be a really old cave." Sakura said in awe.

"There are actually a lot of caves around here, but this one is special." Naruto said as he and Sakura pulled their boards in.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Naruto pointed up and the kids gasped at what they saw. Once Sakura saw it, her mouth dropped. The cave ceiling was dotted with glowing crystals as far as she could see. It was almost like she was looking at the night sky.

"It's so pretty." Kat said in awe.

"It looks like Christmas lights." Altair said.

"Yeah. So shiny." Nagena said.

"Naruto, this is so beautiful...thank you..." Sakura smiled happily.

"No worries. I think this is cool too." Naruto said as Kat ran up to hug his leg.

Sakura looked at Naruto as he hugged Kat back. She couldn't help but smile and look back fondly at how well he takes care of his siblings. She couldn't help but imagining those kids with a mixture of blond, pink or red hair running around and Naruto in the middle.

 _'So... I think he said something about wanting 10 kids was it?'_ Inner smirked.

 _'He will get three. That is all I am guaranteeing.'_

 _'You're no fun.'_

 _'You aren't the one giving birth. I think having three rug rats running around will be enough of a handful as well.'_

 _'You forget something. Naruto has many Shadow clones.'_

 _'That's true, he does...maybe five...'_

 _'Five to start. Raise them up. Then five more once the first batch is grown up.'_

 _'How many do you think I'm gonna have at once?!'_

 _'I dunno, three? Four?'_

 _'Yeah, right. Remember I'm an only child and so are my parents...I think...'_

 _'Well having kids a year apart is common.'_

 _'I... don't know about that. My birth canal would never heal.'_

 _'Oh please. That is just an excuse.'_

"Sakura." Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Sakura said, snapping out of her mental conversation and noticing that everyone had moved around. The kids were playing on the thin patch of shore and Naruto had taken off his life vest. He was crotched over the water's surface with his back to Sakura.

"I said watch the squirts. I think I see something."

"Oh okay." Sakura nodded.

"Back in a flash." Naruto winked before he dived into the waves and disappeared beneath the black waters. Leaving Sakura alone with the kids.

"What did he see?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Nagena asked.

Sakura blushed. "No, not really. Was thinking about something."

"About what?" Altair asked.

"Never mind. Just something Naruto asked me the other day."

"Like how many kids you would have?" Kat asked with her innocent smile. "That's what big brother said."

Sakura blushed harder. "Well...it's a little early for-wait, is he still down there?!" Sakura exclaimed, now worried that something happened.

"Don't worry. Naruto can hold his breath for a long time." Altair assured.

Right on que, Naruto resurfaced and took in much needed air.

"Naruto! Thank the Sage..." Sakura said with relief.

"Whew. Was I gone that long?" Naruto gasped for air. He sat back down on the tiny beach.

"About 5 minutes! Geez, don't scare me like that..."

"Sorry, sorry. I... I thought I found something. It was a false alarm." Naruto said as he slung his life vest back over his shoulders.

"And what did you think you saw?"

"I thought it was a tunnel, but it goes nowhere." Naruto said.

"Well you were down there for a while for it to be nothing." Sakura pointed out.

"It is a very long tunnel." Naruto said, looking at Sakura like he wanted her to drop it.

"Alright, fine..." Sakura sighed. "I was just worried..."

"Anyway. Let's break out the snacks and chow down." Naruto suggest, much to the cheers from his little siblings.

After a few minutes, the kids were playing with some starfish that were on the rocky walls of the cave while Sakura and Naruto sat and watched with their snacks.

"So, what got Kat in such a good mood earlier?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Earlier, when you were trying to get her on your board."

Sakura froze at the question. "Oh...umm..."

Naruto just chuckled. "It's okay. I heard most of it."

"Y-you did?" Sakura sputtered.

"Yup... You didn't just say that to her so she wouldn't make a fuss, did you?"

"What? No! Of course not..."

Naruto smiled his trademark smile. "I am glad."

"Glad? About which part? The part where she wasn't nervous to be near me?"

"All of it. Kat has always been a shy little thing. I think having an older sister to talk and hang out with will help her come out of her shell."

Sakura blushed, but smiled brightly at his comment. "I have no problem with that... It's just... I don't know how you did it, but for the past week you made me feel like I was actually someone worth a man's time...and... well, I guess I can't explain it."

"You don't need to." Naruto smiled. "Let me tell you something about my grandparents. They only knew each other for about a month before getting married."

"Only a month?!" Sakura hissed in shock, her eyes wide.

Naruto nodded. "Do you know what my grandfather called it?"

"Let me guess. Love at first sight?"

"Pretty much. But my grandma had a more philosophical way of explaining it. 'It doesn't matter how long or how short a time it takes to love someone. If your heart wants it bad enough, love will happen when you least expect it.'"

"Well...she isn't wrong." Sakura smiled.

"Then let me hear it from your mouth." Naruto smiled.

Just as Sakura was about to speak, Altair interrupted her.

"Big bro! Kat is shivering." Altair informed.

"Then I guess we better head back. Pack it in squirts, we're headed back to shore." Naruto ordered.

"Hold on. Let me see her." Sakura said as she dashed over to the shivering little girl.

"I-I'm...c-c-cold..." Kat shivered.

"All this sea spray and the temperature of the cave. It is no wonder." Sakura said as she dragged one of the towels from the backpack and wrapped Kat in it.

She then pulled Kat in to her embrace so she could warm up faster. "Better?" Sakura smiled.

Kat nodded as she leaned into Sakura.

"Naruto, I think we should teleport back. The last thing she needs is to get wet by more water." Sakura suggested.

"Then we gotta go back for the boards. Is it really that serious?"

"Naruto, she's three. She can't regulate her body temperature like we can."

"Okay. Fair point. I'll teleport you both back. Then I'll come back and sail the twins and the boards home."

"Better idea. Place a seal here and then we can both come back for the boards later."

"That could work." Naruto said as he searched for a flat spot of rock.

He found the proper surface and began placing a seal on it so he and Sakura could return later. This was actually perfect. He did find something down there, but he was leaving it a surprise for her.

"All set." Naruto said.

"Alright, let's get going." Sakura nodded.

Naruto gathered everyone up and flashed through his hand signs. In a flash of yellow they all vanished and reappeared back at their house.

Sakura then set Kat on the floor and worked on drying her off. "I know you're cold, but I'll give you a nice warm bubble bath. Would you like that?" She smiled.

"Okay…" Katinshi smiled like she was ready for bed.

"Okay. Then let's get you upstairs." Sakura smiled. She picked Katinshi up in a bundle and carried her upstairs to hers and Naruto's bathroom where she proceeded to give Kat a nice warm bath.

A little bit later, Sakura brought Kat down in fresh, clean clothes while Naruto ushered the boys upstairs so they could bathe as well.

"Alright, you go on and play." Sakura smiled.

"Can we watch a movie?" Kat asked, acting like her old self again.

"Sure. Let's wait until your brothers come back down and I'll put one in. What do you wanna watch?"

"Frozen!"

Sakura giggled. "Okay. We'll watch Frozen."

After a short while, Naruto came back down with his brothers, now fully clothed. He walked them into the living room where he saw Sakura sitting with Katinshi, playing a board game while they waited.

"Whatcha playing?" Naruto asked.

"Checkers. Just waiting on you guys. Kat wants to watch Frozen." Sakura smiled.

"Oh I love that movie." Naruto said as a servant who was tending to the plants groaned.

"King me!" Kat grinned. Sakura looked at the board and she widened her eyes.

"What? Wow, that's the third game in a row. You win." Sakura smiled.

"Yay!" Katinshi beamed.

"Seriously, she's a smart one." Sakura said to Naruto.

"That she certainly is." Naruto nodded before he put the movie in and sat down next to Sakura.

Sakura then crawled into his lap and leaned her body against his chest.

"Well nice to see you, too." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, you're warm...I like warm..." She smiled.

"Yes, he is." Katinshi agreed as she sat next to her big brother.

The boys sat on the other side of Naruto while he held up the remote and pressed play.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Kushina came in to get them for dinner, but stopped when she saw a heartwarming sight. Sakura and. Naruto were laying down on the couch, Sakura was asleep in Naruto's arms who was also asleep. The twins were sleeping on top of Naruto while Katinshi was nestled into Sakura's belly, fast asleep as well. It was a picture-perfect moment. It sucked she didn't have her camera on her.

She received a tap on the shoulder and it happened to be Kushina's favorite maid, Matilda, who handed her a camera wordlessly. Kushina mouthed a thank you to her and quickly snapped a photo. Now she would have a keepsake for years to come. Unfortunately, now she had to wake them up.

"Hey guys...wake up." She called from the doorway.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as Naruto snorted awake, making the kids stir.

"Huh...? What's up...?" Sakura asked, still half asleep.

"Dinners ready." Kushina smiled.

"Oh, okay." Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes and noticed what she was laying on. "Did we fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you guys passed out. It was so cute though." Kushina gushed, holding up her camera.

"Oh my Sage." Sakura said when she noticed all of Naruto's siblings sleeping on him. Except for Kat who was cuddling up to her.

"This is going on the Christmas cards." Kushina giggled.

"Please don't..." Sakura begged.

"It absolutely is."

Sakura groaned, but at the same time, she was pretty happy that Kat had taken a liking to her. Plus it really was a cute moment.

"Wake them up, would you? They don't want to miss dinner."

Sakura nodded before gently shaking Kat awake. "Kat, wake up..." She said softly.

"Mmmm..." She moaned. Kat stirred awake and she looked like she was going to cry.

Sakura immediately saw this and quickly picked Kat up and sat up. "Shhh...it's okay... You're okay..." She said soothingly and rocked her to keep the poor, tired girl from crying.

"Hmmm?" Naruto stirred awake.

"Kat is cranky." Kushina said.

"Uh oh." Naruto said now fully awake, but he stopped when he saw Sakura taking care of it.

"Hey...come on, Kat... No need for tears... Dinner is ready. Do you wanna eat?" Sakura asked.

Kat sniffed but nodded.

"Okay...then let's get you washed up." Sakura smiled softly before standing up and carrying her to the bathroom.

Once Sakura was gone, Kushina nearly squealed. "Oh my God! She's amazing with children! This is too perfect!"

"Moom...it's too soon for that..." Naruto groaned.

"It's never too early. How old do you think I was when we had you?"

"I dunno...late 20's?"

"Try 21." Kushina grinned before heading into the dining room. "Wash up boys! Now!"

"Ugh." Naruto groaned. Leaning his head back against the couch. The last thing he wanted was kids right now. Later down the line, sure, but he was in the prime of his life. Partying late in the night, training early in the day, with missions and family to take care of in the day. He didn't need babies right now. Not after Kat's late-night screaming fits back when she was first born.

"Okay, to the dining room with you." Sakura giggled and scooted a now happy Katinshi down the hall.

Naruto sighed. "Alright squirts. Up you go." He gently nudged his brothers from their nap.

"Go away..." Altair groaned.

Sakura heard that and turned on her heel to face them. "Hey! You were told to wash up for dinner! Now move it!"

Both Altair and Nagena snapped awake and immediately marched themselves to the bathroom. They learned really quick that Sakura's temper was almost as scary as their mothers.

"That's better." Sakura smirked.

 _'On the other hand... Sakura-chan really does have a way with kids...'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto threw himself off the couch to head to the dinner table. In the center of the table waiting for them was a piping hot plate of red tuna. Drenched in butter and lemon.

"Oooohh...yes..." Naruto practically drooled.

"What's up? Uuuhn!" Sakura gasped when she saw what's for dinner. "SEARED TUNA!"

"Oh my Sage, my ears!" Naruto cried.

"I told you I love seafood!" Sakura squealed.

"God, you act like it is Christmas." Naruto said.

"Well, it is for me. Remember, I come from a poor family so seafood was just a treat."

"Right, right."

"Well, hey. We can have seafood every night if you want." Kushina smiled. "Stuffed crab, lobster tails, shrimp scampi, seared tuna, sea bass, oysters, clams, scallops, you name it. It's all caught fresh here."

Sakura's face blanched over. Seafood every night. Was she dreaming? "Can I marry Naruto now?"

"Nope. We need to make sure this love between you is genuine. That means waiting until you are both of legal age."

Naruto tripped over his own feet. "W-what?!"

"Seriously I'll give you 50 kids if it means fresh seafood every night!"

Kushina laughed hard. "No, Sakura...heh... You don't need to do any one that. Although, 50 grandkids would be cool..."

"MOM!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm joking, honey. Relax." Kushina chuckled. "But seriously, Sakura. We need to make sure this love between you is genuine. That means waiting until you are both of legal age."

Sakura got back in control of her actions and blushed from embarrassment. "Right...sorry... It's just...seafood is a rare treat for me. It always has been."

"And you can have it anytime you want now. There is no need to make rash decisions to make up for it."

Sakura nodded. "Can...I get fried scallops tomorrow?"

Kushina smiled. "Absolutely."

"You, um...weren't really serious about 50 kids, were you?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sakura started scratching the back of her head. "Um...I was at the time...hehehe..." She laughed sheepishly.

"Sweet Sage, girl. Have some self-control." Minato joked.

Sakura groaned and hung her head in shame.

"Eh, don't feel bad, Sakura. I knew I'd find something you couldn't bear to live without. And it just so happened to be seafood, which is one of our primary sources of trade here. So we have more than enough to spare." Kushina smiled.

"Wait, how does that work?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stepped in. "It's a relatively simple plan. We take orders from other villages, large or small, and we catch the seafood to match each order. So when their shipment arrives, it will still be as fresh as the moment it was pulled from the water. Saves from overfishing and helps repopulate the different species of sea creatures."

"Wow, that's...pretty ingenious..." Sakura said in awe.

Minato chuckled. "Don't let it go to Naruto's head. It was his idea."

"Was it really?" Sakura asked before looking at Naruto, who nodded proudly. "Wow...you're smarter than I gave you credit for."

"Yeah, but he's an idiot in book smarts." Altair snickered.

"Oh ha ha...laugh it up, twerp." Naruto grumbled.

Sakura and Naruto's parents all shared a healthy laugh before finally sitting down to eat.

Halfway through dinner, Naruto started talking about the cave that Karin told him about and everything they saw.

"Seriously, you guys should have been there. It was like looking up at the night sky." Sakura beamed.

"Ah...so you found Lover's Cave." Minato smiled.

"Lover's Cave?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Kushina nodded. "The crystals are a rare formation that is said to illuminate when in the presence of two beings in love. The stronger the love, the brighter they glow."

"Ew." Altair said.

"Oh hush. One day you'll bring a girl there." Kushina scoffed.

"Somewhere in that cave is said to be a secret passageway that only reveals itself when true love is in the presence of those crystals. But no one has ever been able to find it." Minato said.

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"What? Like some door or something?" Sakura asked.

"No one really knows. That's the mystery of it. Not even Kushina and myself have found it."

"Is that right?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." Kushina nodded.

"Hmmm. Well if we are done here, me and Sakura need to go pick up our boards."

"Go for it." Kushina waved off.

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Come on, Sakura-chan."

"Coming." Sakura said with a mouthful of fish before wiping her mouth and getting up.

The two teens walked out of the dining room and into the foyer where Naruto took Sakura's had and teleported back to the cave. Almost immediately, they noticed that the crystals were their only light source and it nearly lit up the entire cave, allowing them to see their boards right where they left them.

Sakura went to grab her board, but Naruto stopped her. "Hold on a sec."

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"I lied earlier. There is a passageway underwater that I found." Naruto admitted.

"What? You dick! You told me there was nothing down there!" Sakura snapped.

"Now hold on a second. I only lied so the squirts wouldn't try to go down there. The passageway is long and narrow and I didn't want anything to happen to them." Naruto clarified.

"Oh, I see. That's probably smart." Sakura admitted.

"But...we can." Naruto smiled.

"What's down there?" Sakura asked.

"Something I wanna show you in private."

"But, I'm not in my bikini anymore...you know what, fuck it." Sakura said before stripping her shirt off, leaving her in her black bra. She shed her skirt to reveal her bike shorts and kicked off her sandals. "Okay, ready when you are."

"Um...is that going to be okay?"

"It's fine. It's not like you haven't seen them before. So let's just go."

"Okay." Naruto said as he took Sakura's hand.

The both of them jumped in the water and Naruto led Sakura to a narrow tunnel she would never have found on her own.

Naruto slipped in first. The tunnel was dark and narrow. The absolute last place either of them would take the squirts.

 _'Now I completely see Naruto was justified in lying.'_ Sakura thought as they snaked their way through.

 _'It's a pit. How can anyone navigate in here?'_ Inner thought.

 _'Exactly.'_

For a scary moment, Sakura thought about what it would be liked to get lost down here. She could no longer see Naruto's feet as he swam ahead. What if she ran out of oxygen before they reached the surface? What if Naruto got them both lost and they couldn't turn around in time? No one could even find them. Her heart started to race. Her lungs started to hurt. Where was Naruto? He was still ahead of her. But how far? How far had she gone? She needed to take a breath. She needed air. She clawed her way forward. All there was in front of her was jagged rocks and more darkness.

 _'Calm down! You're gonna literally kill us both if you don't stop panicking!'_ Inner shouted in complete seriousness.

 _'I can't help it. I can already see a light at the end of a tunnel.'_

 _'You need to remember your training with Tsunade. When you panic, your adrenaline kicks in, making your heart race and use up what precious little oxygen you have.'_

 _'No wait, I actually see the light!'_ Sakura realized. It wasn't a metaphor. It was a light at the end of the tunnel. She kicked her legs up and a strong arm reached out to grab her.

She was yanked out of the hole like a carrot out of the ground and took in a massive gasp of air.

"There you go." Naruto said as he held Sakura up.

"Gah...hahh...I uh... panicked a bit..."

"That's fine." Naruto said, rubbing her back. "That is fine. Even I have trouble with this route."

"It doesn't help that I'm claustrophobic either..."

Naruto laughed. "I don't blame you one bit."

"Yeah...so what did you want to show me?" Sakura asked before looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

It was the same crystals as the ones at the entrance. But instead of dotting the ceiling like stars, it covered every inch of the walls and ceiling in the entire room. Thousands of twinkling gems all illuminating this otherwise pitch-black room.

"Beautiful, right? No place like this anywhere else."

"Oh my God...Naruto...do you know what this is?"

"Uh...a cave with a lot of crystals?"

"It's a geode...a really big geode..." Sakura breathed out.

"Okay, cool...what's a geode?"

"A geode is magmatic rock that can contain many precious gems. Topaz, Amethyst, Turquoise, Jade, even diamonds. This must have been here since the islands formed..."

"Woah, no way...but why or how are they glowing?"

"That...is a good question. There shouldn't be any light source in here."

 _'I mean...who honestly cares? They are pretty. This spot is beautiful. And secluded. And romantic.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'It is...wait, what?"_

 _'Secluded spot with just you and our hubby.'_

 _'Now wait a minute. I'm not going to...'_ Sakura stopped herself when she looked into Naruto's eyes and how they glistened from the glow of the gems.

Likewise, Naruto was stunned by the green glow of Sakura's eyes. They were sea green, teeming with life. And her skin, wet from the ocean, shined in the light. She looked so enticing. Something precious and worth protecting. Something that was all his.

"Sakura-chan." He exhaled. His breath like a warm blanket across her lips.

Her heart rate picked up again. Faster than when she thought she was about to drown. Or perhaps because now she really was drowning.

"Naruto..." Sakura exhaled as well. "I...I don't know how it happened...but, I think... I've fallen for you...hard..."

"I know...so have I..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You...have?"

"I think I have been since the moment I met you... So what if it's been a week? It's like my grandma says..."

"If the heart wants it bad enough...love will find a way..." Sakura breathed out before she smiled. "And it did..."

Naruto leaned in towards her. "Yes, it did..."

Sakura leaned in as well. "Naruto." She breathed before he silenced her with her lips.

When their lips met for the first time, Sakura felt an explosion of fireworks erupt from inside her. The feeling was indescribable. If she thought about it, she could almost compare it to a missing piece in her being that has now been found and placed in its proper place. It was a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt and she wanted more. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck so he wouldn't pull away anytime soon.

Naruto meanwhile pushed himself into her being. It had been so long since he had made-out with a girl. But being in this secluded spot with this girl just made it all the more special. It was a hunger inside him that only grew as he fed it. Sakura was to be his wife. She was be all his. Her sea salty lips, her sexy petite body. All his. And he would be all hers.

They stayed like that for hours. Together. Arm in arm, lips pressed against one another. Occasionally mixing things up with a trail of kisses down their partner's neck. But never going further than that. At times it didn't even feel sexual. Just a confirmation of their blossoming love for one another that couldn't be expressed in words.

Finally, they broke apart their lips and laid against the cold stone floor, using each other to keep warm.

"Naruto..." Sakura spoke up

Naruto looked right into her eyes. "Yeah?" He smiled.

"I think you know what I'm going to say."

"You already did. You told me more than words could express."

"I wanna say it anyway." Sakura smiled.

Naruto nodded.

"I think...I love you." Sakura smiled.

Naruto smiled. "After knowing me for a week?"

"I know it's only been a week but...it feels right..."

"I know. I feel the same way."

Sakura smiled widely before locking her lips with Naruto's again briefly. "But that doesn't mean my body is open for business just yet. Wait, have you ever had sex before?"

"Why? Have you?"

"No, not yet."

"Really?"

"Naruto, you're my first boyfriend. Remember?"

"Oh, right. Sigh...not going to lie, but I have...sorta."

"Sorta? What is sort of?"

"She gave me a blow job and I ate her out. Didn't go farther than that."

"Who?"

"One of my distant cousins. Kachi."

"Not Karin?"

"No. We never got that far."

"So who is Kachi?"

"She's about the same age as me. Red hair, kind of in a bob cut. She was born with one eye completely blind. We dated for a month, very sweet girl, pretty shy. She was a Ninja as well."

"Was?"

"She retired to study being an academic teacher."

"Oh, that's actually admirable. So she's still around?"

"Oh yeah. She's easy to spot. She wears a yellow eyepatch."

"And I am not going to have to beat her down when she comes after you like every other female cousin you have?"

"No. We're good friends and she's not the jealous type. We broke it off mutually. I was doing a lot for the village at the time and she was studying to be a teacher, so we didn't have time for one another. Don't worry, she's met someone else and I have you. She's actually a good friend of mine."

"Okay good. Because I swear I will punch her in her eyepatch if she tries anything."

"She won't, I promise."

"Good. Then there's no issues." Sakura smiled.

Naruto smiled back before he thought of one perverse want. "Umm...can I ask a favor of you without you getting mad?"

"Maybe. Depends on what it is."

"Well, um...I wanna...I wanna feel your ass..." Naruto blushed.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "My ass? Not my tits?"

"Well, I thought about that too...but I like your ass more."

"Ah...okay. I'll think about it." Sakura smiled.

"Okay. But I also have a more immediate favor. Not pervy."

"Okay, shoot."

"Can you patch things up with Karin? She was my best friend growing up and I want to keep it that way."

Sakura sighed. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything. She's gotta be willing to bend a bit herself."

"Trust me. She was always willing to bend. You just need to approach her first."

"But I didn't do anything to her."

"No. But you offering peace would mean a lot to me."

Sakura sighed. "I'll try..."

"That's all I'm asking."

"Okay..." Sakura smiled. "Now, how about we get our boards and go watch a movie."

"Romantic comedy?"

"Hell no. I want an action movie."

Naruto smiled. "I have just the one."

"Cool. Oh, can you put a seal in here? I would really rather not come up through that hole."

"Yeah. It might be smarter. Still, that tunnel is meant for lovers only. Only those truly dedicated are supposed to be able to make it through."

"Wait, what? That story is real?"

"No. Not really. This is a famous make-out spot. But the whole magical crystals angle is a story parents tell their kids."

"Ah...so a lot of people know about it. Yeah, maybe we should skip the seal. Don't want to walk in on a couple's privacy."

"Nope. I can teleport us back to our boards though."

"Please."

* * *

The next day, after getting their boards and returning home and spending some quality time alone watching a movie (and subsequently fell asleep in the same bed), Sakura woke up to the warmth of Naruto's chest against her back.

 _'What the? Oh that's right...we kinda fell asleep.'_ Sakura smiled as the memories from last night filled her mind. _'Definitely a night to remember...'_

She turned over to face Naruto who was still asleep. _'He's so cute when he's sleeping.'_ She thought before kissing him on the lips to wake him up.

"Who-what...?" Naruto sputtered.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan...?" Naruto asked before his brain booted up. When that happened, he shot away from her in a panic. "W-what are you doing in my bed?!"

"We fell asleep watching the movie, silly." Sakura giggled.

"Oh, right...so, we didn't do anything, did we?"

Sakura looked down at her body to see that she still had her shorts and sports bra on. "Nope, I'm still clothed."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Well, generally when a couple has intercourse, they sleep naked. Or so I'm told."

"They can't put their underwear back on?" Naruto asked groggily.

"Well, they could. But I don't remember us doing anything except making out more, cuddling and going back to bed"

"Right." Naruto said as he forced himself to sit up and face the new day.

Sakura giggled some more. "I didn't know you liked froggy undies."

Naruto looked down at the boxers he was wearing. "Oh these. These are old. Laundry day is coming up. You know."

"Is it? Okay, I'll make sure my laundry is gathered up." Sakura nodded before they heard someone knocking on the door.

Naruto got up answered the door and saw it was his mother. "Mom? What's up?"

"Just wake up, did we?" Kushina smiled before seeing Sakura in his bed.

"Yeah. Nothing happened though." Naruto said quickly.

"Morning." Sakura smiled as she got out of bed.

"Morning to you too. Sleep well?" Kushina smirked.

"We did." Sakura said.

"That's great to hear since you are now needed, Naruto."

"I am?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I have a mission for you."

"He does...?" Sakura asked as she froze in front of her dresser.

"Yes. I got an A-Rank for you." Kushina said before handing Naruto the mission specs.

Naruto looked over the file and his face grew serious. "Okay, I'll handle it. Is Sakura-chan going, too?"

"No. She hasn't taken the exam yet so she's not technically a Ninja for us yet. Assign 4 additional Shinobi to help you." Kushina ordered.

"Got it. I know the ones I have in mind for this." Naruto nodded before heading into his closet to change.

"What should I do?" Sakura asked.

"You and I are going to the market today." Kushina smiled.

"The market? Why?"

"I want to get to know my daughter-in-law personally and I need an extra set of hands to carry things."

"Okay. But is Naruto going to be okay?"

"He will be fine. He has handled pirates before." Kushina waved off.

"Okay..." Sakura sighed before Naruto came out in his Hidden Whirlpool Chunin uniform. Unlike the Leaf, Whirlpool ninjas wore the old padded plate armor from back during the old times. The time of the warring states period.

"That thing is dated...even mine isn't that old." Sakura observed.

"I assure you it is modernized. Silencing seals carved into the metal make it near undetectable. This metal will stop a sword better than any Jounin vest." Naruto declared.

"He customized it himself." Kushina clarified.

"When I become clan leader, I will have this be standard issue." Naruto said as he adjusted his shoulder pads.

"One sec." Sakura said before heading into the closet and getting her flak vest. "Can you do the same to mine?"

"What do you mean? Your vest is silent already. It's the main advantage of the lighter fabric."

"What is that made of?" Kushina asked as she held it up. "Wow, it's so light."

"Nylon and Kevlar. Makes it light, breathable and durable. Truth be told, they are a lot stronger than the old model."

"Well I don't know how I can improve it, but tell me when I get back." Naruto said as he grabbed his kunai leg pouch.

"I was actually going to ask to have you put a seal on it in case either you are in trouble or I am."

"I'll see what I can do when I get back." Naruto said before leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek.

Sakura shifted her head quickly enough and they shared a brief kiss on the lips before pulling back.

"Come back safe." Sakura smiled.

"I will. Count on it." Naruto smiled.

Sakura watched as Naruto took off down the hall and heard him leave through the front door.

"Well, something happened last night." Kushina smiled.

Sakura blushed. "We, uh...visited that secret cave...and..."

"Made out?" Kushina smiled.

Sakura's went completely red but she nodded. "And we confessed our feelings..." She squeaked out.

Kushina smiled. "That is fantastic."

Sakura smiled. "He makes me so happy...is he always like this?"

"He has that effect on others. A ray of sunshine, people have called him ever since he could walk. He will make a great clan leader one day."

"Or Kage..." Sakura mused.

"Well, I don't know about that." Kushina waved off. "Anyway, get dressed. Once you're ready we can head out."

Sakura nodded and closed the bedroom door to change.

* * *

A little while later, Sakura and Kushina were out and about in the market getting various things. Interestingly enough for Sakura, the products here were higher quality and cheaper than in the Leaf, so she found a lot of things at a huge bargain.

"Keep up the pace, Sakura. So much to do, so little time." Kushina said happily.

"Coming." Sakura smiled before wrapping up her latest purchase. Then she heard an all too familiar laugh. She looked behind her and she dropped her bags at what she saw. A man with spiky dark pink hair and a thin mustache. It was her father, Kizashi.

"D-daddy..." Sakura gasped.

Kizashi looked up from his customer and went wide eyed. "Sakura...? Is that you...?"

Sakura didn't waste time answering. Instead she ran up and hugged her father. Kizashi didn't hesitate to returned the hug. "Your mother and I have missed you so much, princess..."

"I..." Sakura paused. "I did too." She said with a guilty conscience.

"What's wrong, honey? Don't you like it here? Is that boy doing anything to hurt you?" Kizashi asked protectively.

"No, no, Naruto has been fantastic. Everything about this place has been fantastic. I have so much to tell you."

Kizashi heard the name and laughed. "No way! Naruto is your fiancé? That's awesome."

"You know Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Know him? I've had lunch with him. The Uzumaki clan heir is the friendliest young man you'll ever meet. And he comes to buy from me directly instead of sending his servants. Now there is a future clan leader I can respect."

"So... you approve?"

"Like hell I'd accept anyone else to marry you but Naruto. He's by far better than any guy you could find."

Sakura sighed with relief. If her father approved then she had nothing to worry about.

"Dad, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Just a moment." Kizashi said before returning back to his customer, which happened to be Shaa. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don worry 'bout it, mon. Dis you daughter and ting." Shaa waved off.

"Oh hey Shaa! Haven't seen you in a bit." Sakura greeted.

"Irie, girl. How da board and ting?"

"I love it. Thank you so much."

"Don worry bout it. If ya need more ting from I an I, you know where to find I." Shaa smiled before paying for his merchandise and leaving.

"I see you have been a social little bumblebee." Kizashi said.

"Naruto's fault." Sakura grinned.

"Wow, you're a lot happier than I've seen you in a long time."

"Sakura, what's the hold up?" Kushina asked behind her.

"Lady Kushina." Sakura smiled. "May I introduce you to Kizashi Haruno. My father."

"Your father? Well, it's an honor to meet you." Kushina bowed.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Kizashi bowed back.

"You have raised a fine daughter, sir. She is extraordinarily gifted. She even saved my father's life not a day after getting here."

"Yep. She inherited her mother's brains alright. She only got my hair color and natural charm." Kizashi laughed.

Kushina giggled. "I'm sure. I don't really know anything about your clan. Were you ninjas at one point?"

"My clan is mostly civilians these days. A long time ago, yes we were a ninja clan. Some even say we are direct descendants from the Senju clan but-"

"Wait, what?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I thought I told you that story, sweetie."

"No!"

"Oh...well, it was once said our clan was once a fledgling clan of the Senju. However, it was never proven. Where the pink hair came from during our lineage is beyond me."

"Did it come from the Uzumaki clan?" Kushina asked.

"It's possible. Mito Uzumaki wasn't the first Uzumaki to marry a Senju. I dunno. Maybe your medical science stuff can figure that out, Sakura." Kizashi shrugged.

"Tracking back our lineage through DNA extrapolation. It's certainly doable, but I don't think I have the equipment here to do it." Sakura mused.

"No, unfortunately. Our medical technology is very limited. We don't even have a medical lab." Kushina stated.

"What about a science lab? Because that would work, too."

"We do...but I don't know if the technology we have would give an accurate outcome. But here's an idea. Why not have Lady Tsunade do it for you? She is a Senju and your father is a Haruno. If there is any relation to the Senju clan, she would find it." Kushina suggested.

"We would also need a DNA sample of Uzumaki blood." Sakura pointed out.

"Which we can provide. But I will have to decline that request."

"What? Why?"

"If you can prove the Haruno clan is a descendant of the Senju clan, that would make the villagers and the elders more open to you being here, as you would be of Noble clan blood. You and your father. The Senju clan already has ties to the Uzumaki clan and if you have ties to the Senju clan, then it's pointless to give you our blood as you would be related to both."

Sakura nodded. She was a little disappointed that Kushina wouldn't cooperate in this endeavor, but she respected her wishes.

"I'll talk to Lady Tsunade about it." Kizashi offered. "I'm going to be leaving here in a few days."

"Have you a place to stay?" Kushina asked.

"I was gonna stay at the motel down the street."

"Nonsense. We have plenty of room in the mansion with all the seafood you can eat. Your daughter made sure of that." Kushina grinned.

"Yup...she sure loves her seafood. Even when she was a baby. I actually have a picture of that." Kizashi smiled before digging into his pockets.

"Oh God, dad...please... Not the picture again..." Sakura groaned from embarrassment.

Kizashi pulled out a photo of a 1-year old Sakura in nothing but a diaper, covered in tartar sauce and pieces of fish, laughing without a care in the world.

"Awww...she reminds me of my little girl." Kushina gushed.

"Yup. She sure did love her fish. Still does." Kizashi laughed.

Kushina kept admiring the picture, but she saw something a little odd. She looked closer at Sakura's hair in the photo and she saw what looked like a few strands of blood red hair.

"Was Sakura born with a little bit of red hair?" Kushina asked.

"No, I don't think so. But then again, it's hard to tell with her hair." Kizashi laughed.

"So what are these strands I see?"

Kizashi pulled out his glasses and looked closer at the picture. Sure enough, he saw several blood red strands of hair on her head. "Huh...that's interesting...then again, I have had this photo for a long time and I take it with me everywhere I go. So who knows what that is?"

"Perhaps. It hardly matters. She will be a legal Uzumaki in 2 years' time."

"Yes, but I would still like to know." Sakura insisted.

"Well, that's your choice." Kushina shrugged. "Anyway, Mr. Haruno. You are more than welcome to stay in the mansion with us anytime you want. Your wife is also welcome."

"Really? Oh, no. I couldn't impose." Kizashi rejected.

"Nonsense." Kushina dismissed. "We have a ton of guest rooms and not enough people to fill them."

"Yeah, dad. Come on. A few nights won't kill you." Sakura encouraged.

"Well...I mean, if you insist. I suppose I can cancel the room reservations." Kisashi said.

"Leave that to me." Kushina declared.

"Okay then. I'm closing up shop at 1900 hours." Kizashi grinned.

"I'll come get you at that time." Sakura offered.

"Thank you so much. It is an honor I would never have expected." Kizashi bowed.

"Don't mention it. Any friend or family of Sakura's is always welcome here." Kushina smiled.

Kizashi bowed and thanked her some more before Sakura dragged them both away to avoid embarrassment.

"He's nice." Kushina smiled.

"Yes, but he can be insufferable at times. Just wait until he starts in with his comedy routine."

"I look forward to seeing it." Kushina smiled.

"No, you don't. It's just a collection of bad puns."

"Sounds punny." Kushina joked.

Sakura took a good ten seconds to internally scream before responding. "Alright then."

* * *

Meanwhile at the front gate, Naruto stood by 4 other red heads.

"Alright, here's the situation." Naruto spoke. "Our scouts have pinpointed the location of a pirate fleet amassing outside of our borders. More specifically, a farming island in the Hidden Leaf's territory. We have been asked to stop their initial force until the Leaf can respond with their own forces."

"What? Pirates again?" The lone girl, Karin groaned.

"Yeah. Karin, you're the medic on this one. Tai, you're the muscle. Kite, you're the scout. Kotra...do what you do best."

Kotra simply nodded. He was a skinny man, but was armed with an unusual weapon for a Ninja. A Samurai issued katana.

"If everyone is ready, then move out!" Naruto ordered.

As one, the squad of five took off down the street and towards the private docks that were nearby. They showed the dock master their IDs and headed for the nearest military speed boat. The latest design "acquired" from the Hidden Mist Village for sea-based ninja missions.

"Shotgun!" Tai called as Naruto jumped in the driver's seat and turned the key. The motor roared to life and the tiny crew sailed out to sea.

* * *

Later on, Sakura was trapped in the living room, hearing a "pun-off" between her father and her soon-to-be mother in-law. If she had to take one more second of this, she really would scream outloud instead of in her head.

"Need a rescue?" Minato asked when he came up behind a visibly distraught Sakura.

"Please..." Sakura almost begged. Just then they heard a phone ringing.

"Oh, that must be me." Kizashi grinned before pulling out a phone that looked like a brick. "Hello...oh hey honey... yup, made it here safe and sound... I'm in Whirlpool and guess who's sitting in front of me?"

"Mom?" Sakura asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

Kizashi nodded. "No, it's not Naruto. It's Sakura."

Kizashi nodded before pulling the phone away. "Feel like talking to your mother?"

Sakura wasted no time in taking the phone from her father. "Mom! It's good to hear from you."

"Sakura, oh my baby, how are you?" Mebuki said over the phone.

"Having the time of my life if you can believe that. This place is like a resort paradise. And my fiancé is an amazing man...he really is, mom."

"Ah hah...sounds like someone is already in love..." Mebuki teased.

"Yup. I'm not going to deny it."

"Oh wow. Already open about it after only a week? This man must really be something."

"Well, he is only the heir to the entire Uzumaki clan." Sakura smirked.

She could hear a tea cup smashing on the other line. "The Clan Heir?" Mebuki said. "Naruto Uzumaki is your fiancé?"

"Yup." Sakura answered happily.

"Oh my gosh. Sakura! I am so happy for you. Your father loves Naruto. But to think you would be offered to the Clan Heir of all people. Did they accept?"

"Well I've been here a week, you tell me." Sakura giggled

"Tell me all about him. What is he like? Has he taken you on any romantic dates yet? What about his family?"

"He's a true gentleman, mom. Seriously, I wish I knew he existed sooner. But he has taken me on a really romantic date last night... We must have been there for hours..." Sakura sighed fondly.

"Sounds to me like you might have had trouble walking when you woke up." Mebuki snickered.

"What? Mom, no! We are taking our time. Which he completely respects."

"Yes, Sakura. I'm sure you are. But come on! He's basically a prince! Why wouldn't you let him in?"

"Mom!" Sakura blushed.

"Mom nothing. I'm not getting any younger, you know. I would like to see grandkids sometime this century."

"You'll get them this century. Just not this year."

"Next year then."

"Mom, we won't be married for another two years. I'm not having a bastard child just because you wanna be a grandmother."

"Sweet Sage, can't you take a joke?" Mebuki said.

Sakura grumbled wordlessly.

"Anyway, what's his family like?" Mebuki asked.

"Huge. He told me there are over ten thousand clan members here, but that's not counting the foreigners and traders."

"Yikes...I can see where the dating pool is so shallow. Can't have a date with someone without them being related."

"Well it's not that. They are just known to have really big families. What threw me for a loop was Naruto saying he wants ten kids."

"Ouch... One was bad enough, but ten?"

"Oh wow...thanks a lot, mom..." Sakura grumbled.

"No, sweetie. I mean the whole pregnancy with you. It's no picnic by any means, dear. But ten? More power to you... I stopped at just one for a reason."

"Well they have impressive sealing jutsus here. Kushina told me that she didn't even feel her last three kids."

"It's not just that..." Mebuki sighed. "Sakura...you were placenta previa and inverted... When you were born, it was a miracle that you lived. And the problem with those birth complications is they are usually hereditary. So when the time comes, be careful."

Sakura gasped. "What...? Why are you telling me this now?"

"I wanted to wait until you were old enough and able to produce children with a man you love. So I'm telling you this now so you won't be surprised by it later."

Sakura sighed. "Right..."

"Anyway, I have to go. I love you, honey. And good luck."

"Love you too, mom. Bye..." Sakura said before hanging up the phone. "Shit..."

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked.

"Well...my mother just proceeded to tell me that she had complications with my birth that could be hereditary..."

"Oh dear..." Kushina breathed out. "Are they serious?"

"Very." Kizashi spoke. "It's a miracle that my daughter is alive. Since we didn't have Lady Tsunade at the time, I have to praise the doctors that were able to get her breathing... When Sakura took in her first breath and cried...it was music to our ears. Every night that she woke us up with her crying, it was a blessing and a reminder that she was still alive."

"Hmm..." Minato mused.

"Ryo for your thoughts, dear?" Kushina asked.

"I'm...just thinking if we have a seal that prevents birth complications and defects."

"Um...good question. I don't think we do. But one can be made."

"Well, with this bit of info, I'm not going to get pregnant until such a seal is created. Or, I start training doctors sooner so your doctor's and nurses are better prepared." Sakura said.

"Well, we'll worry about that when we need to." Minato said.

"Right. So, Kizashi. Where were we?" Kushina smirked.

"Oh no. Get me out of here!" Sakura exclaimed before bolting out of the room.

Minato followed after her, not a fan of his wife's punny humor.

Sakura stopped in the foyer and breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad to be out of there.

"Not a fan of puns?" Minato asked.

"Not in the slightest...after dealing with it for my whole life I can't seem to get away."

"I know the feeling. But I've had to put up with it since before you were born."

"Wow...I'm sorry for you."

"It is the price I pay for married life." Minato shrugged.

"Please tell me Naruto isn't like that..."

"Not always. He has more of a...ahem...colorful sense of humor. Like his mother, he has no filter."

"Okay...colorful in what way?"

"Well, this is where he spent a little too much time with his uncle. He has a pretty good selection of perverse jokes. They are quite funny, but they aren't meant to be heard by virgin ears."

"I've never heard them."

"Give it time, you will."

"Well then there's nothing to worry about. I have a pretty decent arsenal myself." Sakura said proudly.

"Really? I wouldn't have expected that of you."

"Eh...work in the medical field long enough and you hear just about everything under the moon."

"Alright, hit me with one."

"Okay this is good...what, you have firetrucks here, right?"

"No, but I know what they are."

"Okay. So, why is a firetruck red?"

"Um...why?"

"You'd be red too if you had guys pulling on your hose all day."

Minato laughed. "Okay, that's pretty good. You know, you're a lot different than most girls your age."

"That's because I'm not like most girls my age. I am who I am and not something I'm not."

"That's the proper attitude to have, Sakura. You should never pretend to be something you're not." Minato stated wisely.

"Hey...um, if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave the Leaf? I don't really have a clear picture as to why or how."

Minato took a breath. Like it was a painful memory for him. "The village wasn't what I thought it was."

"How so?"

"They asked me to turn my back on Kushina. The love of my life." Minato said heavily.

Sakura gasped and widened her eyes. "What...? Who...who asked that and why...?" She asked in horror of it all.

"Do you know why the original alliance between the Leaf and Whirlpool was dissolved?"

"Umm...no, not really."

Minato scoffed angrily. "That doesn't surprise me."

"So what really happened?"

"Shortly after the 3rd war, the Whirlpool village was attacked. They called to the Leaf for aid, but their plea was ignored. They were able to fend off their attackers, but the way they were treated by their allies angered a lot of people. Consequently, they broke the alliance treaty with the Leaf. That's where my problem came into play."

"They did?" Sakura asked, shocked that the honorable Leaf as she knew it would ever abandon an ally in need.

"Yes. Kushina was devastated. Whirlpool asked for Kushina to return home, but the Leaf refused. She was their gift to the Leaf after all. A sign of renewed faith in their old alliance. Just as Lady Mito was, who became Lord Hashirama Senju's wife. And come to think of it. Like you are now with the Leaf." Minato mused. "Anyway. Kushina wanted to leave the Leaf anyway, even though it would most certainly brand her a deserter in the eyes of the Leaf. And if I allowed her to go. I would be just as guilty. So what did I do? I went with her. I turned my back on the Leaf who would want me to disregard my wife and her home."

"Oh my God...I can't believe they did that..." Sakura said in horror.

"Yes. No shinobi's life was ever lived without hard choices. And that will always be my biggest what if." Minato said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mentioned that I was next in line to be Hokage. Correct? Instead it went to my best friend Fugaku Uchiha. Imagine if I had stayed? Imagine if I had convinced Kushina to stay. Maybe we could have done some good. Found a way to renew the alliance sooner. Put both nations at ease. Maybe I could have stopped the Sand/Sound sneak attack. I will never know."

Sakura looked at her feet deep in thought. "I see..."

"Instead here I am. The father of four and a Jounin. Able to rise no higher because I am not born in this country."

"That makes sense, but...wow..."

"How did Fugaku do as Hokage?"

"From what I'm told, terribly. I don't know all of the details, but he was only in office for 2 years before he was forced out of office by the villagers and Lord Third took back the hat."

Minato sighed. "That is a shame. I hoped he would do well as Hokage."

"As I said, I don't know the details."

"How is he doing? And his children, how are they?"

Sakura smiled. Happy to talk about something else for a change. "Itachi was like a big brother to me. Always brought me some dango from Shisui's shop."

Minato smiled. "I always liked Itachi. He's a good egg. What about Sasuke?"

"He's...well...he was my first crush. Talented, strong, handsome, at least I thought that for a while." Sakura sighed.

"Uh oh...what happened?"

"Well I met Naruto I suppose." Sakura said.

"You suppose? I sense a 'but' in there."

"There shouldn't be. Naruto has been perfect to me this past week. This entire experience has been like a fairy tale."

 _'Seriously. After the week we have had, Sasuke should be a distant memory.'_ Inner thought.

Sakura froze. Ever since she got here, she completely forgot about the crush she had on him since she first saw him. But since being around Naruto, something about him radiated a stronger personality than Sasuke did. In fact, the more she thought about him, the more she realized...she got the better end of the deal.

"Naruto does have that effect on people. But I don't think I've heard him have a hesitant girl fall in love with him in a week." Minato joked.

Sakura smiled. "I didn't think I'd fall in love with him so quickly either. Hell the whole trip out here I was regretting it. But now...I have no regrets."

Minato smiled. "I feel the same about Kushina. Despite my misgivings earlier."

"In the end you did what was best for you and your family. Personally, I'm appalled the Leaf would turn their backs on an ally..." Sakura growled at the last part, then she thought about something. There was one man that she knew about that had been a thorn in Tsunade's side since she took office that would be disgusting enough to pull something like this. "I have a strong feeling that Danzo was behind that."

"He may have some influence on that, but I'm sure he didn't act alone. If you know anything about Danzo, you'd know one very dark secret. He has the council of elders on his side and Hiruzen also supported him."

"But Lady Tsunade doesn't." Sakura stated.

"And that's great to hear. Maybe she can bring the Leaf back to its honorable status that it once had."

"She's trying. God does she try. But the elders hinder her from making any real progress."

"In order for her to make any kind of progress, the elders and Danzo must be held accountable for their questionable actions."

"She can't do it alone...they need someone younger and full of ideas."

"Someone like you." Minato smiled.

"Wha-ME?! Oh no... I couldn't do that. No way. Too stressful."

Minato chuckled. "I see. Just as well, you couldn't if you are to marry my son."

"Honestly, if what you say about the Leaf doing what they did is true, I don't know if I want to go back."

"Well technically you don't have a choice."

"And I'm okay with that." Sakura smiled.

"Good. I think you and my son will be very happy together."

"So long as my mother stops pushing for grandkids."

"Good luck with that. Kushina's parents were bugging us for grandkids even after we brought Naruto to visit."

"Naruto did tell me Uzumaki's are known to have large families. Could explain why he wants 10 kids from me."

"He does enjoy all his cousins like siblings. He enjoys having a large family. I can't say I mind it either. Even if they can be a bit much at times."

"At first I was hesitant because giving birth to ten kids is insane. But...seeing him interact with his cousins and his siblings, I have little doubt in my mind that he would make an excellent father."

"You as well. You would make a very good mother."

"You really think so?"

"Anyone who can break Katinshi out of her shell and hold a firm hand to Altair and Nagena and then listening is great mother material in my book."

Sakura blushed at the praise she was getting. "Oh stop...I can't even cook."

"You will have servants for that. And a mother isn't just the family cook. Trust me, half of Naruto's aunts can't cook rice to save their lives."

"I blew up my mom's kitchen just trying to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich..." Sakura admitted in shame.

"Impressive. We will keep you away from the butter knives."

"Ha ha..." Sakura grumbled.

Minato laughed. "It's all in good fun, Sakura. If you really wanna learn to cook, Kushina's mother is an excellent cook and an extremely patient woman. Just warn her ahead of time before she comes out with her hair on fire."

"I'm sure it would be nice to spend time with her."

"I know my father in-law absolutely adores you now."

"I am sure."

"Seriously though, Sakura. If you weren't here, he would have died. Our medical staff...well, they're mediocre at best."

"I noticed. They will be the first ones I'm gonna whip into shape." Sakura declared firmly. "An in-house medical staff that's incompetent is a danger to everyone who lives in here."

"Well, thanks to you saving Natako's life, you have free reign in the medical field now. So, go nuts."

"I thought I still had a few weeks until I was to join the medical field?"

"No, Naruto should have told you that you are cleared in the medical field as of this weekend and that your ninja exam is in two weeks. He might have confused the times between the two."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry about that...sad to say, my son isn't very bright." Minato sweat dropped.

"I noticed..." Sakura sighed. "Well, whatever. At least I can do something."

"You go ahead and do that."

"Plan on it. Let it be known to the medical field that a storm is coming. And it's me." Sakura declared before heading off.

Minato smiled before shaking his head. _'She's a mirror image of Lady Tsunade. Sage help those who get in her way.'_ He thought before returning back to the living room.

When he returned, he could tell the pun-off had ended and had returned to something more serious.

"No, Kushina...I don't blame you or Minato for leaving. Mebuki and I both knew that it was for the best. You were pregnant with Naruto and you didn't feel welcome. Had the situations been reversed, we would have left as well." Kizashi explained.

"Please. You had Sakura already and your business. You couldn't very well leave everything behind to live in a village you didn't know in a country that was on the brink of collapse." Kushina waved off. "But I appreciate the gesture."

"Perhaps...but, you left before I could offer you something, so I extend it to you now."

"What is it?"

Kizashi sighed. "Could you do me, and Mebuki, the honor of being Sakura's God Parents?"

Kushina laughed. "A bit late for that, don't you think?"

"It is, but better late than never."

Kushina smiled. "Well, we'd be honored. Despite the fact that she's already old and skilled enough to take care of herself."

"It would put our minds at ease."

Kushina nodded. "Then we accept. SAKURAAA! FRONT AND CENTER!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Sakura shouted back before running down the stairs.

Kizashi laughed. "She got that from me alright."

"Naruto does the same thing." Kushina giggled before Sakura rushed in.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sakura asked hastily.

"Calm down, it's not serious. Well, it is, but not life or death." Kushina said.

"Okay...? What is it?"

"Your father asked a favor of us and we accepted."

"Uh huh...and that would be what?"

"Well, it may be 16 years late, but we agreed to be your God Parents." Kushina smiled.

Sakura widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "W-what...?"

"I meant to ask them sooner, but when I had time to ask them, they left." Kizashi said before smiling. "But better late than never."

"But why asked my future in-laws? I thought that was something you were to ask of your good friends." Sakura said logically.

"Sakura... They are good friends. Your mother was best friends with Kushina." Kizashi informed.

"What? But you never said anything about them."

"Because we were ordered by the council not to." Kizashi sighed. "Everyone who knew Kushina and Minato were ordered to keep silent of their whereabouts and their names. The council branded them as traitors and to speak of them was considered treason. But thankfully, the one good thing that Lord 4th did was abolish that law."

"Not to change the subject, but I'd like you to tell me more about Fugaku's term in office." Minato requested.

"Sure." Kizashi nodded. "But Sakura...even if we did ask them sooner, you would never have known who they were until you came here."

"Oh...I see...so why ask them now?"

"Because your mother and I are very worried about you... This would give us peace of mind knowing someone we know is taking care of you."

"And...are you okay with this?" Sakura asked Kushina.

"More than okay. A long overdue request from a longtime friend. I could never refuse it." Kushina smiled.

"I see. It seems a bit silly though since I am marrying their son."

"Maybe a little bit, but life needs some silliness once in a while." Kushina waved off.

"True." Sakura smiled.

"Well, I best get the chefs started on dinner." Kushina said before getting up.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Fried scallops."

"Yay!" Sakura squealed like a little girl.

"Oh boy, that just made her day." Kizashi chuckled.

"Had to find something she liked." Kushina shrugged.

"I need to finish something I was working on. Call me when dinner is ready." Sakura smiled before heading upstairs. She made it back to her bedroom and sat down at her desk which had a partially written letter sitting on it.

She picked up her pen to finish writing it. It was a letter made out to Tsunade, Shizune and Ino.

After 20 minutes, she finished her letter. She used a jutsu to shrink it down before pulling a cord near the drapes. It was a hawk summoning bell. When she pulled that cord, a hawk was dispatched to her location. In just a few moments, a hawk appeared on her windowsill where she tied the message scroll on it's leg.

"Hidden Leaf. Hokage Tsunade Senju. Go." Sakura ordered.

The hawk nodded and flew away from the window.

 _'Well...that's my first weekly letter.'_ Sakura thought before leaning into the back of her chair.

 _'Wonder what Ino will think when she finds out you're basically marrying a prince?'_ Inner asked.

 _'She will probably scream with rage and shake her fist to the south in my general direction.'_

 _'More than likely.'_

Sakura chuckled, imagining her best friends' envy.

 _'Or she would try to one-up you.'_

 _'How? Marrying the son of the Fire Daimyo?'_

 _'Your former crush.'_

That made Sakura pause for thought.

 _'Shit...she would, too...'_

 _'Oh, what do you care? You got someone a million times better. How many boys have you had make out sessions with for two straight hours?'_

 _'Was it really that long?'_

 _'I have a recording if it in your memory bank.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'How did you even...never mind.'_ Sakura shook off. _'But you're right. He's the first guy I ever kissed.'_

 _'And the first guy to see your tits. And eventually the guy who will take your innocence.'_

 _'Hmm...is it too soon for me to greet him with no top on when he comes back from his mission? I mean, I'm not embarrassed about it...much...and I am going to marry him so...'_

 _'Honestly. You both could bump uglies right now and nobody worth caring about would give a damn. But why rush things? You're not in any need. Neither is he. Just focus on settling into this new village. We have seen so much and yet there is so much more we can experience.'_

 _'It was just a thought.'_

 _'Well, it's your body, do what you want. Now that I think about it, he could use a nice welcome home present.'_

 _'True...hmm... Maybe not my boobs. He isn't overly impressed by boobs in general now that I think about it. I know! I'll take him down to the hot springs. He'd want to relax after his mission.'_

 _'There ya go. That's a perfect way to greet him. Maybe let out a little nip-slip as a teaser.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'Perhaps. We'll see.'_

 _'Maybe you could play his sexy nurse. Patch up his cuts and bruises.'_

 _'Now that sounds like fun.'_ Sakura giggled.

 _'You just need a nurse's outfit that doesn't cover your crotch and shows off quite a bit of cleavage. You could use a transformation jutsu for that, right?'_

 _'Uh, I should be able to. Let's see...'_ Sakura thought before heading into the bathroom. She imagined the clothes Inner talked about and formed a few hand signs. She transformed into wearing the clothes in question and looked at herself in the mirror. Plenty of cleavage, but because her chest was so small, it did hardly anything. _'Dammit... Curse these tiny boobs...'_

 _'Hmm...yeah that didn't work so well...plus I was imagining you wearing some sexy panties, not none at all.'_

Sakura blushed at her mistake. _'Oops...'_

 _'That is, unless you want him to see you like that.'_

 _'No, not really.'_

 _'Okay, then a red thong with black lace.'_

 _'No, I won't wear those. Sorry, I'm not into butt floss.'_

 _'Okay, then a pair of regular red panties. So long as it's red with some lace.'_

Sakura was about to nod when she heard someone knocking on the bedroom door. She quickly undid the transformation so she was back in her normal clothes. "Come in!" She called out.

The door opened to reveal Kushina, who smiled upon seeing Sakura. "Dinner is almost ready, Sakura."

"Okay, I'll be down in minute." Sakura said before coming out of the bedroom, looking depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing...I was...well, I was trying to come up with something to surprise Naruto with when he came home, like a sexy outfit or something. Problem is..." Sakura sighed before pointing to her chest.

"Ah, yes. The woes of small-chested girls. Been through that before." Kushina nodded.

"Wait, you have? But your boobs are way bigger than mine."

"I'm also into my mid-thirties and had 4 children. I'm pretty sure Lady Tsunade has told you that your breasts engorge during pregnancy."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's right... I can't believe I forgot."

"Oh yeah. My boobs were almost as big as hers before Naruto was born. I jumped up nearly 3 cup sizes during my pregnancy with him. But, I don't think you're very eager to have my son impregnate you just yet."

"No, I'm not. Is there another way?"

"Your diet is one way." Kushina stated. "I've seen the way you eat, Sakura. Unless it's seafood, you eat like a bird. You do know that a woman's breasts are mostly made of fat and milk glands, right?"

"Yes. So I should eat more foods containing estrogen." Sakura said.

"It's not just that. See, you sit on a thin line between petite and skinny. While Naruto doesn't mind your figure the way it is, what he really likes is full figured women."

"Oh...so, I really am too skinny for his liking...but he never said anything."

"He won't. He's too much of a gentleman to do that. But I know for a fact that he goes nuts for full figured women. So to get there, you need to eat higher protein food as well as fattier food. And you need to eat until you're full, not when you wanna stop. As active as you are, the last thing you need is a diet."

"Oh...shit, I've been doing it all wrong from the start..."

"Men like curvy women these days, not twigs." Kushina chuckled.

"I'll start my new diet tonight."

"Good idea. Eat until you're comfortably full and in a few months, you'll start to notice a significant change."

"But guys in the Leaf all preferred skinny."

"Yes, BOYS like skinny. MEN like curves."

"Ahhh...that makes sense now."

"And around here, it pays to look good in a swimsuit."

Sakura nodded before chuckling to herself. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you were just misguided."

"Heh, yeah I kinda fell into the waist watchers crowd and I guess I thought that's what men liked. Thank you for the advice."

"No problem. Now, let's go eat." Kushina smiled.

"I am going to eat my fill." Sakura said. Kushina nodded before both women walked down stairs to have dinner.

* * *

 **Author's Note from Panda: Thank you all for your reviews. We wish you and your families a Happy Thanksgiving and a Happy Holidays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note from Panda: Special thanks to Magus0096 who PM me to ask about the delay of chapters and got us to find out that we were a few edits from publishing. Me and Cmartin will never withhold a chapter due to reviews, but showing your love and appreciation of our stories through reviews and PMs keeps our spirits up and reminds us to focus every now and again. I love chatting with fans. So if you are wondering about older stories of ours not being updated in awhile, review chapters you didn't get to reviewing or PM us. We love to hear your thoughts and ideas of where the stories are headed. We hope everyone is having a great time.**

 **Author's Note from CMartin: I know it's seems like we're a broken record here, but the both of us have full time jobs now. Finding free time to write these days comes too little. Plus, I've been sick with the flu recently so the only thing on my mind was soup and rest. At this time, we can't guarantee when future chapters will be released. Just be patient and we'll get them out as soon as we can.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mission

* * *

Things were quiet on the remote pirate fortress island. Which was just how Kite Uzumaki liked to operate. Silent as a ghost, just as he had been trained. He creeped through the jungle leaves to spot the unsuspecting guards overlooking the clearing in their twin towers. Behind the guards was a pirate fortress designed like an army base. Kite watched the base for an hour before slapping a silencing seal on the nearby tree trunk and radioed back to his team leader.

"Kite to Naruto, do you read? Over."

"Naruto here. And don't say over. We can hear you just fine over the radio. Its so antiquated."

"Can't let me have my fun?" Kite asked jokingly.

"Nope. What have you got?"

"I've got two guards posted on two different three-story towers with a chain link fence in between them. Probably electrified, but I can't confirm without stepping into the open. Whoever these pirates are they are smart enough to have a big clearing from their walls to the tree line."

"Do you see any flags?"

"Yeah. Its a pirate flag." Kite said.

"Describe it. Each pirate faction has their own colors."

"It's a... two cannons crossed over a smiling skull at a 3/4ths angle. Not dead on. All black and white."

"Captain Cannon..." Naruto grumbled before activating his mic. "That's Captain Cannon. Use extreme caution."

Kite snorted. "Captain Cannon. Are you serious?"

"Very. He's known to use A-Rank Rogue Ninja. He's extremely dangerous."

"What? With a name like that?"

"Don't underestimate him. He was an artillery expert back when he served as a Jounin of the Bloody Mist."

"What? Seriously?" Karin hissed. These guys were out of their league.

"He's a washed-up has-been." Tai said. "The regime falls and rather than tone it down with his merciless bombardments he becomes a pirate."

"Either way, we still need to exercise caution." Naruto stated.

"Hmmm." Kotra muttered in approval.

"Got something to say?" Tai asked.

"The wind needs not to howl. Only to flow and sweep away the autumn leaves." Kotra said.

"The hell is that even supposed to mean?" Karin demanded.

"Don't ask. It's all fortune cookie allegories with him." Naruto said.

"Yeah, so...I'm still here." Kite spoke over the radio.

"Maintain position. Karin. How many pirates can you sense on the island?" Naruto asked.

"Sixty give or take."

"Sounds like an average number for him. How many of them have larger than normal Chakra pools?"

"About 20. Including the captain whose Chakra pool is enormous."

"So, we need to use the element of surprise on these guys. I don't want chances taken."

"What are you thinking?" Tai asked.

"Low and quiet. Our target is the Captain himself. Kite, are you able to see anyone else but the guards?" Naruto said.

"Nope. The pirates got drunk on rum and hit the hay. I can nail both guards before they can sound the alarm."

"Stand by, Kite. We'll be coming to you." Naruto informed.

"Roger that."

Naruto and his team double checked that the boat was secured on the shore. They had dragged it to the beach and tied it to a stake further inland. It wasn't going anywhere without an enemy ninja intervening. They ran into the jungle. Whipping past trees and leaves as large as their torsos. Under loose vines and hanging moss. Soon they came out the other end to the tree branch where Kite was hiding.

"Where are the guards?" Naruto asked.

"Right over there." Kite said as he pointed to the island guard towers. Inside the look outs were two pirates staring aimlessly into the jungle. They were disciplined enough to remain vigilant, but a lack of training made it all for naught.

' _Poor guys.'_ Naruto thought. "Can you get a clear shot?"

"You kidding? They might as well have targets on their foreheads." Kite said as he drew his bow and notched an arrow. "Or do you want something fancy?"

"Just take them out however you choose."

"Fancy it is." Kite smirked

Kite touched his arrow with a Chakra infused finger. The arrow glowed for a brief moment before taking aim. He focused on the first guard in one of the towers. He let the arrow fly, closing the distance fast. Kite then made a few hand signs and the arrow created a clone of itself. The main arrow flew to the first guard while the cloned arrow went for the second, silencing them both before they even knew they were about to die.

Naruto was impressed. Kite was always known as a painter with the bow and arrow. But looking closely he could see that the arrows had not only killed the two guards so far apart from one another. They had also pinned the dead men to the posts holding up their tower roofs. To anyone giving them a passing glance from behind it would look like the two guards were leaning against the towers yet still very much on guard duty.

"Wow...nice shot." Karin praised.

Kite smirked. "Thanks babe. Takes some practice and, you know, natural talent. But I am nothing if not talented."

"Or modest." Tai said.

"And don't call me babe." Karin ordered.

Kite smiled as he eyed up his distant cousin, difficult as it was in the darkness.

"Move in." Naruto ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Uzumaki Mansion, Sakura was awoken by a presence outside her bedroom door. She may have only officially been a ninja for over 4 years but you never made it that far if you weren't a light sleeper. The door was carefully pushed open, and a little girl spoke into the pitch black room.

"Big brother?"

Sakura turned on her lamp, lighting up the room. "Kat? What's wrong?"

Katinshi stood in the doorframe. Clad in her kitty pajamas and holding a blanket from her bedding. Her cheeks were streaked with tears like she had witnessed something horrible. "I had a bad dream."

"You did? Aw...come here, Kat. You can stay with me."

"Where is Naruto?" She asked.

"He's on a mission. He'll be back in a few days."

"Is he okay?" She asked, breaking Sakura's heart.

"I... would imagine he is. He's got his team with him and Karin." Sakura said while silently hoping he was okay.

"I had a bad dream about Naruto." Katinshi admitted.

"I'm sure it was just a bad dream. Now come here. Give me a hug." Sakura smiled.

Katinshi sniffed and hurried to Sakura's side. She buried her face in Sakura's oversized shirt. Sakura wrapped her in a big, sisterly hug.

 _'Dear God...please let Naruto come home safe...'_ Sakura prayed.

* * *

"Ha!" Naruto shouted as he swept his leg, knocking the captain off his legs and landing flat on his back. The pirate captain, beaten and humiliated, looked up to see Naruto holding a kunai under his beard. "It's over."

Captain Cannon did not respond. Instead he reached for his pistol, unholstered it quick as a flash, and fired from the hip.

"Naruto!" Tai shouted after seeing the whole thing. Naruto staggered back and Tai ran forward.

All Naruto could feel was extreme, searing hot pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see his own blood flowing out of his gut from where he was shot.

Tai got to Naruto just as he began to collapse and caught him. "Naruto, just take it easy, I got you." Tai assured.

"Be-hind...you..." Naruto grunted, seeing the captain reach for a second loaded pistol.

Tai turned around to see what Naruto was seeing, but before he could react, Kotra whipped his sword out and cut the captains hands clean off in one fell swoop.

The Captain screamed in agony as Kotra wiped his blade clean and sheathed it.

"Nice one, Kotra." Tai praised.

"Hmm." Kotra mumbled.

"Karin! Over here! On the double!" Tai shouted.

Karin rushed over as Tai gently laid Naruto down. "Oh my God!" She cried out before inspecting Naruto's wound.

"The bastard captain shot him. I don't know how serious it is."

"It's bad. He needs help, now." Karin said gravely.

"You take Naruto back to the village. We'll stay here and clean up." Tai ordered.

"No. He won't make it." Karin said as she rolled up her sleeve and shoved her forearm in Naruto's mouth. "Naruto. Bite down. Now!"

Naruto heard his best friend's words and bit down hard. There was a moan of pleasure and Naruto felt the chakra seeping into his body through his teeth. The ache in his gut lessoned and warmth returned to his belly.

"He's stable for the time being. We gotta get him back now." Karin said seriously.

"Okay. Kotra. Slit the Captain's throat. We'll take his head back for payment. Kite! Grab whatever intel you can carry. We are heading back to the village asap." Tai decided.

Kotra wasted no time and sliced the captains head clean off. Kite meanwhile dug through everything to find valuable intel.

Tai and Karin meanwhile lifted Naruto up to his feet and helped to walk him back to the boat.

"Lay him down in the back." Karin ordered.

Tai took the whole of Naruto's weight from Karin and lifted him up like a baby before setting him down on the deck of the speed boat.

Kotra came out with a sack in his hand followed by Kite, who seemed to have an armload of scrolls.

"God damn that was stupid of me." Naruto groaned.

"Just be quiet, Naruto." Karin said as she tended to his open wound. She pulled out a blood pill and made him chew it. The rest of the team hopped aboard the boat and took off into the pitch-black sea.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura awoke to a commotion happening outside her bedroom that she shared with Naruto. Servants were rushing to and fro in a panic. Katinshi was gone. There was some shouting coming from Lady Kushina's study and Sakura could sense trouble. She quickly got dressed and stopped a servant from running. "What is going on?"

"Lady Sakura, haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Lord Naruto is in the clinic. He was shot during his mission."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed. "Where is he?!"

"The clinic. I just told you. He got out of surgery an hour ago."

"Which clinic?! You have several!"

"The main one near the Red Tower."

Sakura bolted out of the hallway and towards the main door.

"Sakura!" Kushina called out, making Sakura stop dead in her tracks.

"What?" Sakura called out with her hand on the front door.

"I'm going with you." Kushina said as she descended down the stairs.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

"They removed the projectile, but the doctor has yet to declare Naruto stable."

"Oh God...let's go." Sakura urged.

Kushina and Sakura both booked it out of the front door and onto the rooftops.

Kushina quickly discovered that Sakura was a lot faster than she was and having a difficult time keeping up. "Sakura, slow down! He's going to be fine!"

"You just said he wasn't stable!"

"Yes, but he is in good hands. Our senior physician has decades of experience." Kushina stated.

"I will be the judge of that! I was trained by Lady Tsunade, the greatest medical ninja in the world!" Sakura shouted in frustration. She should have been with Naruto. She was a medic, the best medic. She could have him stable by now.

Kushina looked at Sakura, knowing that face. A face she saw everytime Minato was hurt and Kushina had been forced to stand on the sidelines. The two women hauled ass across the island.

It didn't take long to get there and Sakura saw the clinic. Its sheer size suggested it was much larger than some run of the mill clinic. This was actually a hospital.

"You call this a clinic?" Sakura asked.

"It was supposed to be a hospital but we don't have much in the line of modern medical technology."

"So long as Naruto's fine I can fix that issue later." Sakura stated before walking through the front door.

Inside was a very sparse interior. Very little medical technology and just a handful of nurses handing around in the waiting room.

"What the Hell is this?" Sakura hissed.

"I told you. Our medical system here is not very good." Kushina whispered.

"Obviously..." Sakura grumbled. "Okay, where is Naruto Uzumaki?" She called out to the socializing nurses.

"Sign the guest sheet and someone will be with you in few minutes." One nurse waved off.

Sakura marched up to the lazy nurses and stood right in the one nurse's face. "You will take us to him NOW!"

The nurse in question backed up. Then she saw the leader of the clan herself; Kushina. "Oh...Lady Kushina."

"Take us to Naruto." Kushina ordered.

"Yes, of course. Right away."

The nurse led them down the hall to Naruto's recovery room. Once there, they saw Naruto lying in bed with tubes in his nose and in his throat. Sakura was horrified when she saw that.

"Oh my God!" Sakura cried before running to his bedside.

"I'm sorry...who is she?" The nurse asked Kushina.

"My son's future wife and apprentice to Tsunade Senju." Kushina answered simply before going to Naruto's bedside.

The nurse went wide eyed. She heard about Naruto being engaged to a girl from the Leaf. She didn't know this girl was Tsunade's apprentice. _'I gotta tell the doctor.'_ She thought before scurrying away.

Sakura meanwhile, used her medical jutsu to inspect the surgery that was done on him. Much to her relief and surprise, it was flawlessly executed.

"Oh, thank the Sage." Sakura said.

"I told you. The doctor here is really good with decades of experience."

"Right. I shouldn't have assumed..."

"No, you shouldn't have. You see, Sakura. We may be a quaint paradise like village, but we do have people here with some experience and skills." Kushina lectured before hearing a tapping on the door frame. Both women turned around to see an elderly man with a warm smile on his face. His hair color was extremely faded. It looked like it was res at one point, but over the years it has greyed to the point where it almost looked pink.

"Hello Lady Kushina." The man greeted.

"Dr. Gara." Lady Kushina bowed. "Thank you for saving my son."

"You are quite welcome. But it looked like your son's recklessness got him into trouble again. One more inch to the right and he would have severed his aorta."

"Baka..." Sakura sighed.

Gara looked up at the pink haired woman. "My nurse tells me you are Tsunade's apprentice, correct?"

Sakura nodded. "I am."

"I remember Tsunade. Impatient and reckless. She was one of the few students I had that was extremely stubborn."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "You trained my master?"

"For a few years. But then she decided she wanted to learn from someone else."

"So, what did you teach her?"

"I taught her as much as I could about medical ninjutsu that she was willing to learn from me."

"What do you mean by willing?"

"Tsunade grew impatient with me because my methods are slower than most. She may boast that she's the best doctor in the world, but she never finished her training."

"How so?"

"The art of medical ninjutsu is not a quick fix technique. There are methods to it that she never learned. For instance, I'm sure she taught you that you can selectively heal one area at a time in intricate fashion, correct?"

Sakura nodded.

"She never taught you to use that ability to multitask in several areas at once, has she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Take Naruto for instance. While Karin did well to stabilize him temporarily, there was a lot of internal damage and bleeding. If you let the Jutsu do the work, you can simultaneously stop the bleeding, sedate the area, close up the wounds and remove the lead ball in under five minutes and not use very much chakra."

Sakura's eyes widened again. "It would take me nearly half an hour to do all of that..."

"Which means you received poor training from Tsunade...to which I must apologize for."

"Can you teach me the right way?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I'm far too old to take on any new students. I'm 92, my dear." Gara chuckled.

"Please, sir. When I become Naruto's wife I want to reform the medical field here. I can't do that if I don't know your methods."

"Hmm..." Gara mumbled as he eyed Sakura. She was definitely young. Younger than Tsunade when he first took her on as his student. But he could see a burning passion in the girl's eyes. The sheer will power and determination that was etched all over her face. This was the look he wanted to see in Tsunade, but never got. Sakura could very well be the student he was looking for.

"Come see me tomorrow. Now I warn you. You must have patience with my methods. The art of medicine cannot be rushed. But if you're willing to train under me, you must forget everything Tsunade taught you."

"I will try. Now about Naruto."

"Naruto is going to be fine. He may be sore for a bit, so he will need bed rest for a little while. No missions for at least a week. Nothing physical during that time. Surfing, running, lifting, intimate activities, all need to be on hold."

"I will ensure that he does just that." Sakura said.

"Good. Now, I must talk to you." Gara said. "You never came to me when you arrived. I have a policy that any new residents must be given a physical."

"Oh shoot. I knew I forgot something." Kushina cursed.

"I see. Does it have to be now?" Sakura asked.

"I would prefer it. Naruto should wake up in another hour. So if you don't mind, I would like to get this done and over with."

"Very well. If it will only take an hour."

"You can take this bed over here." Gara said, pointing to the bed next to Naruto before pulling back the curtain divider.

Sakura nodded and made her way to the bed and sat down. Gara went over to the wall cabinet and pulled out a gown. "Please remove all of your clothes and put this on. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Sakura nodded. Gara stepped away and pulled the other curtain aside to give her some privacy. Sakura began undressing starting with her shirt.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gara returned with his medical bag. "Are you all set?" He asked.

"I'm ready." Sakura responded, now wearing only a gown.

Gara stepped in and set down his bag on the bed. He pulled out a clipboard and a pen. "Name and age?"

"Sakura Haruno. 16."

"Date of birth?"

"March 28th."

Gara nodded and wrote it down. "Please lay down on your back."

Sakura did so and laid down on the bed.

"Before I go any further, do you know when your last full physical and pap-smear was?"

"Uhhh...3 years ago I think."

"I see..." Gara mused before writing it down. "And do you know how to give yourself a breast exam?"

"Yes, I do." Sakura nodded.

"Alright, well for my records I'm going to check anyway." Gara said before pulling the curtain closed. He pulled out a stethoscope and opened her gown, revealing her bare chest. He put the ear pieces in and put the rounded part on Sakura's chest, who flinched from the cold. He listened to her heartbeat for a few minutes before pulling the stethoscope off. "Heart sounds good and healthy. Now let's check your breathing." He said before putting the device back on.

He checked all around her torso as she breathed normally before pulling away. "Lungs sound nice and clear. No history of smoking or anything like that?"

"No sir." Sakura answered.

"Okay..." He mused before writing it all down.

He then checked her pulse and blood pressure, all in the normal areas.

"Vitals are nice and healthy. Very good. Now we'll move onto the breast exam." Gara stated before placing his right index and middle fingers around the areola of her left breast, applying gentle pressure in counterclockwise motions around her nipple.

Sakura blushed at having a man feel her boobs, but the look on his face said that he had seen more than one set of breasts in his life. He was completely professional the entire time he fully examined one breast and then the other.

"Slightly under developed, but no lumps. Tell me, what is your diet like?"

"It was just healthy foods and moderate intake." Sakura answered.

"That's why they're under developed. You need to eat more estrogen enriched food, so they can develop more if you plan on having children."

"I figured..." Sakura sighed.

"I'll give you a list of what you can get and where." Gara said before making more notes in his report.

Once done, he pulled two metal contraptions from the cabinet and mounted them on either side of the bed. Sakura knew what was coming next and she hated this part.

"Put your feet up on these." Gara ordered.

Sakura begrudgingly put her feet up on the stirrups and lifted her gown up. She then watched as Gara put on a pair of gloves and pulled out a device that looked like a duck's bill.

Sakura gulped.

"Now, just relax. I'm gentler than most doctors." He joked good naturedly. "Are you sexually active?"

"No sir." Sakura answered truthfully.

"Are your periods regular?"

"For the most part."

Gara nodded. "When did you have your last one?"

"Uh...two weeks ago I think."

"Okay. No excessive bleeding or cramps?" Gara asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Very good." Gara said before applying lube to the device that Sakura was dreading. "Now, this may be a bit cold."

Sakura nodded and braced for what was to come.

Gara took the pointed end of his device and inserted it into her vaginal opening. Then he squeezed the grip and the device opened up to see everything inside her. He looked inside her canal and made notes on his report. Then he inserted a stick with a cotton ball on the tip inside and swabbed her walls and cervix. "Just a little bit longer now..." He said before taking the cotton swab out and put it in a clean plastic bag. Then he pulled open her labia to check around that area. "Looks like you have a little bit of a yeast infection. I'll prescribe a vaginal cream and wipes to clear that up. There's an easy way to prevent this. I would start shaving down here from now on." He instructed.

Sakura nodded. "Yes sir."

Gara then gently pulled the device out of her vagina and wiped it off with an alcohol wipe. "Alright. You can close your gown up now."

Sakura wasted no time and let her legs down from the stirrups and closed her gown up.

"Only one more thing I need from you. Please come step on the scale."

"Okay." Sakura nodded and stoop up and walked onto the scale. The scale read 86 pounds.

"Hmm..." Gara mumbled before writing it down. "Sakura, I'm disappointed in you. You claim to be a doctor, but you're 30 pounds underweight for someone your age and height. You need to eat more fattier and protein containing foods and you shouldn't be skipping any meals. As of now, you're borderline anorexic."

"It has never gotten in the way of my ninja duties."

"Perhaps not yet, but if you don't change your eating habits now, you will find yourself becoming weaker."

"I had planned to." Sakura said.

"Good." Gara nodded before taking off his gloves and tossing them in the garbage. "Okay, you're all set now. Just one more thing to ask. Are there any known health issues in your family?"

"Not that I'm aware of...oh wait, yes. My mom had complications with her pregnancy with me. Placenta previa and I was born inverted."

"I see. I shall make a note of it in your file."

"Is it something I have to worry about later?" Sakura asked.

"No way of telling, really. We'll just have to keep an eye on you when the time comes. You may get dressed now." Gara said before taking his bag and leaving her.

"Whew...I hate those damn things...ouch." Sakura groaned before beginning to put on her clothes.

"Yeah, they suck. But Gara knows what he's doing. He's been doing this for nearly 70 years." Kushina assured.

"I wonder why he hasn't retired yet." Sakura mused as she put her bra back on.

"No one really knows why." Kushina said.

* * *

A while later, Naruto began stirring awake.

"Naruto!" Sakura smiled widely.

"S-Sakura...Chan..." Naruto groaned before opening his eyes to see Sakura and his mother. "Hey..."

Sakura pounded his head, followed by Kushina. Leaving a pair of good sized lumps in his head.

"You idiot! You scared us both half to death!" Sakura cried.

"I've told you about getting carried away! Your recklessness nearly killed you this time!" Kushina scolded.

"Ouch! I'm sorry!" Naruto cried out.

"You're gonna be if you do that again!" Kushina threatened. "Don't think you're too old for me to paddle your ass! Because I will!"

"Mom, come on." Naruto said.

"DON'T TEST ME, KID!" Kushina growled with rage.

Naruto gulped. He knew his mom was serious when she got like this. He looked over at Sakura for help.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm on your mom's side." Sakura stated.

"Alright, fine... I won't get so careless next time..." Naruto sighed.

"Oh, there won't be a next time for a while." Kushina spoke. "You're on medical leave for the next week."

"Oh, come on. I've bounced back from way worse injuries."

"Doctors orders, mister. That's me AND doctor Gara." Sakura said firmly. "And I will see to it that you get that bed rest."

Naruto gulped.

"Oh? So, you'll strap him down to the bed if you have to?" Kushina asked.

"Yup."

"Bathe him and change his sheets?"

"Without batting an eye. And if he resists, I'll hook him up to a catheter if need be."

"A what now?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"It's this long narrow tube that I shove up your dick that's connected to a bag for you to pee in." Sakura stated.

"Okay what the fuck? No. I'll take a week off. But you are not strapping me down to any bed or shoving anything up my anywhere!"

"Then don't give your wife any trouble, mister!" Kushina snapped. "And watch your language!"

 _'These two are going to be the death of me...'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

Later that day in the mansion, Sakura helped Naruto into their bedroom with Kushina on their heels.

"Agh...why does this hurt so much...? I thought this doctor was supposed to be good..." Naruto groaned.

"Easy, Naruto. I'll help with the pain once we get you into bed." Sakura assured.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan. Not the first time I have been shot."

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah. He's been shot 6 times as of now." Kushina said in annoyance.

"23..." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!" Sakura growled and holding him in a headlock.

"Sakura-chan, you're choking me." Naruto gagged.

"What? What did he say?" Kushina asked.

"He said twenty-three..." Sakura hissed.

"What?!" Kushina growled.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Naruto gagged, tapping Sakura's arm.

"And you lied to your mother about it?!" Sakura shrieked.

"I... did it to protect...her..." Naruto gasped.

That made both women relax. Sakura releasing her grip. Naruto gasped as he massaged his neck.

"Protect me? From what?" Kushina asked.

"You get like this all the time... whenever I get hurt. So, I don't tell you, so you don't worry."

"Naruto, I get it completely. I have had to deal with the same problem with my parents but I always told them the truth. They would worry, yes, but at least they knew." Sakura said.

"That's not the issue. You're an only child." Naruto stated. "When Mom was pregnant with Katinshi, I was getting called onto many missions, several of them were more dangerous than the last. Mom was having a tough time with the twins plus carrying my sister. The last thing I wanted her to do during that time was worry about my safety on top of everything else."

"Oh..." Sakura said, not knowing what else there was to say.

"So yeah. I really don't need the lecture right now." Naruto said.

"Naruto...is that why?" Kushina asked calmly.

"It is." Naruto said.

"Oh, honey...you could have been honest with me. I know you're tough, so I know you will always pull through. Yeah, I'll worry for a little bit, but I'd always know you'll make it home alive."

"Mom, you say that. But I couldn't take the chance after seeing you react the second time I was shot."

 _'Naruto...'_ Sakura thought in awe. "Come on...let's lay you down..." She spoke softly.

Naruto allowed himself to be led to bed and Sakura laid him down on his covers.

"Naruto, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to assume..." Sakura said shamefully.

"It's fine. Can I just take a nap? I didn't sleep last night."

"Yes, of course..." Sakura sighed. She and Kushina turned to leave and headed to the door.

"Good night." Naruto said weakly.

"Sakura, you stay." Kushina said.

"Huh? Why?"

"He's going to be your husband, Sakura. As his wife, it's your duty to be there for him in sickness and in health. He needs you in sickness now." Kushina said before walking out.

 _'Duty? What does she expect me to do?'_ Sakura wondered.

 _'Duh. Take care of him.'_

 _'How?'_

 _'Help him change his clothes. Help him to the bathroom. He's in pain right now and he needs you to lean on. Besides, you kinda owe it to him for assuming the way you did.'_

 _'Oh, okay...'_

 _'So, you can start by making him comfortable.'_

 _'He looks plenty comfortable to me.'_ Sakura said as Naruto started snoring.

 _'Huh...well, but be here if he needs you. Watch some TV. Just keep it turned down.'_

 _'I actually wanted to take a walk.'_

 _'...Seriously?'_ Inner deadpanned. _'Your husband to be was just shot and narrowly escaped death. He's in pain and can't move too well. He's going to need your help just doing everyday activities and something for the pain every once in a while, and you just wanna leave him here so you can take a walk?'_

 _'Well when you say it like that, it makes me sound like a cold, selfish bitch.'_

 _'That's putting it mildly.'_

 _'Ugh...fine...'_ Sakura sighed before grabbing the TV remote and lying down on her bed.

"Mmmm...Sakura-chan..." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura looked over to see Naruto still sound asleep, but he was calling her name. _'Is he...having a dream about me?'_

"Yeah...just like that..." Naruto mumbled again.

 _'Sounds like the fun kind of dream.'_ Inner smirked perversely.

"More pork..." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura blinked when he said that. _'More pork...?'_

"And all the noodles..."

Sakura caught onto what he was dreaming about and chuckled. _'Ramen...I should have known...'_

"So good...Sakura..."

Sakura just shook her head and turned on the TV, adjusting the volume so as to not wake Naruto up. A man in a formal kimono came on, sitting behind a desk with a script in his hand.

"We spoke last week about the elders approving the marriage between the Uzumaki clan heir, Naruto, and the former Hidden Leaf Medic Ninja Sakura to revitalize the alliance between the two villages, well it seems that trouble as struck the main family of our village this morning. Naruto Uzumaki was seen being brought into the main clinic early this morning by members of his team with an apparent injury. It is unknown what type of injury at this time, however, one has to wonder how the Leaf girl is handling this situation. We tried to get a comment from the clan leader herself, but Lady Kushina was unavailable to see us. More developing later on today once we know more about the situation." A news reporter on TV spoke.

 _'What the fuck?'_ Sakura wondered in thought.

"In other news, it's been reported that the alliance between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand are starting to sour. The Hidden Leaf has not been able to send trade wagons to the Sand because of recent financial struggles. Lord Gaara, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand, had reported that he understands what the Leaf is going through, but if the alliance were to stay intact, the Leaf needs to send supplies and soon. Lady Tsunade Senju, the current Hokage has assured that they will send the supplies as soon as they can. Makes you wonder why the Leaf pushed so hard to regain our alliance."

Sakura had to change the channel. She couldn't bear to listen to any more of that.

 _'So...sexy nurse?'_ Inner thought.

 _'Right now?'_

 _'I don't know. Are we still doing that?'_

 _'Yeah, eventually. But with Naruto being injured, his family is going to be in and out of here regularly. And me being in a skimpy outfit that consists of nothing but my panties and a nurses coat will not look good.'_

 _'Yeah. Maybe we could reduce that down to a short-skirted nurse outfit with the hat and some white stockings.'_

 _'And no cleavage.'_

 _'Then what's the point?'_

 _'Respect comes before desire...but no one said I had to be decent at night.'_ Sakura smirked.

 _'Perfect.'_ Inner smirked.

Sakura changed the channel to a classic movie channel and spent the next few hours half watching them while she stood by Naruto's side. She was just about to learn who killed Lady Mountbatton when there came a knock at the door.

Sakura got up and answered the door to see Altair, Nagena and Katinshi. The latter looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Squirts- I mean, kids. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We wanna see Naruto...is he okay?" Altair asked.

"He is sleeping right now. But he will be fine. He just needs his rest."

"I wanna see big brother..." Katinshi sniffed.

Sakura couldn't say no to that face. She simply adored Kat too much. "Alright. But you must be quiet. We cannot wake Naruto."

"Sakura-chan? Is someone there?"

 _'Dammit...'_ Sakura thought. "Yes, it's the kids. They're worried about you."

"Well, let'em in." Naruto said cheerfully.

The twins rushed past Sakura's legs before she could get a word in edgewise and Katinshi ran under her legs soon after. They all jumped up on the bed where Naruto was sitting up and crowded around him.

"Woah, hey squirts." Naruto laughed before Kat latched herself on Naruto's chest and cried.

"Hey now. What's with the tears?"

"I think she was afraid that you were hurt too bad to see her." Sakura said, to which Kat nodded.

"Is that why? Come here..." Naruto said softly before wrapping Katinshi in a comforting hug. "Listen, Kat. It's gonna take more than a pirate with a lucky shot to take your big brother down. Believe it."

Kat sniffed. "Really?"

"Really." Naruto smiled.

Kat wiped her tears and looked back at Sakura. "Can big sis beat you?"

Sakura bit her lip in a desperate attempt to not laugh. While at the same time, trying to keep herself calm from Kat calling labeling her as her big sister, which made Sakura overjoyed.

"Well I don't know about that. Your brother is very strong. But so is Sakura. Thankfully we will be married soon, so we will never have to find out."

"Excuse me, but who had the 'Great Naruto Uzumaki' on the ropes the last time we spared?" Sakura smirked.

"Don't get me wrong, in brute strength you have me beat hands down. But I wasn't giving it my all that day."

"We'll have to fix that later." Sakura smiled.

"Definitely. I'm gonna need the exercise once I'm cleared to return to duty."

"Naruto will beat you." Altair declared.

"No way. Didn't you see the crater Sakura left on the beach? One hit from that and Naruto is putty." Nagena stated.

"Are you stupid? Naruto wouldn't get knocked out by one punch. He would dodge." Altair argued.

"Alright, knock it off. Both of you." Sakura snapped.

"Yeah, it's not about who wins. It's about having fun." Naruto added.

 _'What is fun about getting knocked on your ass?'_ Inner thought.

 _'Oh hush.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'I mean some kunoichi think it is hot to get their asses beat by a ninja and vice versa.'_

 _'Maybe a little bit, but I wanna see where I stand against him.'_

 _'I mean he gets shot by a pirate captain. How tough can he be?'_

 _'I know. But I'm also aware of what I can do.'_ Sakura thought before she saw Naruto tossing a laughing Katinshi in the air and catching her.

"Aaaaaand UP goes the birdy!" Naruto called as he threw her up again.

Sakura smiled warmly. No matter what Naruto does to get him into trouble, he still somehow managed to make her smile. But she would be keeping a more protective eye over him as the years went on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, CMartin here! Yes, I know, it's been far too long since we updated anything. Ever since I relocated to South Texas, life has been a roller coaster. Especially now with COVID-19 looming around. Honestly, I think people are making a mountain out of a mole-hill when it comes to this. But I'm not going to rant about that now. This chapter is one of three chapters that will go up between now and sometime in the middle of next week. Star Trek and Legacy of Hero's will be caught up soon, so stay tuned for that. Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

Weeks later, long after Naruto had fully recovered...

"I'm dying..." Naruto moaned as he lay flat on the floor of his living room next to Sakura. A heat wave had come to the island and had no intention of leaving. Sakura for her part had lived through her fair share of hot summers back at the Leaf, but they hadn't prepared her for the summer heat on Whirlpool Island. The air was hot, humid, and sticky. Every window was open in the Uzumaki mansion, trying to catch an elusive breeze, but the sea had decided that now was a good time to be as still as a pond. There would be no relief coming from mother nature. And every fan in the house couldn't make up the difference either. Kat and the twins both sat in front of a fan blasting at full speed in their faces and they couldn't even summon the strength to complain about how bored they were.

"Of all times for the AC to break..." Sakura groaned.

"Sakura...Sakura..." Naruto said as he waved his hand in the air like he was delirious. "I want you to know you would have been a great Lady Uzuamki... I'm sure your next husband will be just as rich and handsome... with another island as his home..."

"Oh shut up...you aren't gonna die..."

"I am... I'm comin' home, Great Grammy!" Naruto groaned.

Sakura just smack him in the face. "Drama queen..."

"Ow. Like there is anything else to do." Naruto said.

"Fix the AC." Sakura suggested.

"Can't you do that?"

"Dammit, Naruto! I'm a doctor, not an HVAC Technician." Sakura scolded.

"The- what is an HVAC and why do you know what it is?"

"Ugh...never mind..."

"Hmmm..." Naruto muttered, staring up at the ceiling, trying to guess how long each beam was that ran along the ceiling. They all looked pretty long. And wooden... Naruto's eyes shot wide open. He clapped his hands and jumped to his feet like a man possessed. "I just remembered something."

Sakura looked over at her fiancé as he ran off to the kitchen. She pulled on her tank top shirt to let the hot air out. When Naruto came back, she almost fell over even as she was already laying on her back. In his hands, her beautiful, smart, amazing future husband had half a dozen colorful sticks.

"Popsicles!" Sakura exclaimed.

"All for us." Naruto grinned.

"Sweet Sage, I love you so much right now." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Love whatever servant packed these away in the freezer." Naruto smiled as he tossed Sakura an orange creamsicle and the kids cherry and blueberry. He kept a strawberry flavored one.

Sakura wasted no time in ripping off the wrapper and stuck it in her mouth, letting the frozen juice melt around her lips and inside her mouth. The cooling sensation gave her the relief she was aiming for and she started to feel a lot more relaxed.

Naruto bit off the end of his popsicle and chewed it, feeling some much-needed relief. "Just what the doctor ordered." He smiled before falling into the couch next to Sakura.

"I don't recall writing a prescription for this." Sakura teased.

"Well this was prescribed by a Dr. N. Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Oh, was it now?" Sakura smirked.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact it was." Naruto said smugly.

Before Sakura could get her next retort out, the house phone rang. A servant materialized from around a corner and answered it.

"Lady Kushina Uzumaki's residence." The servant answered.

Sakura licked up a dripping bit of popsicle before it could escape.

"One moment." The servant replied before cupping the phone and turning to Naruto. "Lord Naruto, a man by the name of Kiren wishes to speak with you."

"Old Man Kiren? Wonder what he wants." Naruto wondered before jumping up and taking the phone. "Naruto here."

Sakura just stood by the couch, not wanting to eavesdrop, but also extremely bored. It had been so hot, even the ocean was too lukewarm to swim in. Whatever this guy was calling Naruto about, she hoped it was a mission.

"You serious?" Naruto asked into the phone. "No, I'm willing to do it. Just not how I wanted my day to go, ya know?"

Sakura blinked and looked over at the squirts as they happily ate their popsicles. Not a care in the world.

"Fine. I'll be right over, keep your shirt on." Naruto said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"Farmer Kiren. He's...I guess a friend. He called in a favor I owe him. He needs me to go help him harvest his crops."

"In this heat? It's like 120 out there."

"119, my Lady." The servant corrected.

"Worse with the humidity..." Sakura mumbled. "Naruto, you could suffer heat stroke if you go out in this."

"I've got to. His crops will fail otherwise. Unless I help him get them to his greenhouse warehouse. And I owe him. He got me out of a really tight jam."

"Fine, but you're not going alone."

"You want to come with me? Spare yourself, please." Naruto said.

"No arguing, mister. I'm going. If nothing else than to make sure you stay hydrated." Sakura said firmly.

"Fine. Misery loves company anyway. Have you ever worked on a farm before?" Naruto asked.

"I've done my fair share of D-ranked missions when I was a Genin." Sakura said.

"And since then? This isn't some old lady's garden. This is one of the biggest sources of crops grown in this country. If we get blockaded, this will be our primary source of food." Naruto warned.

"I know what a farm is, jerk." Sakura snapped.

"I'm just saying. This is gonna take all day."

"That's fine with me."

"Okay. Can you grab us a bag of water? I got a few other people I can call for help."

"Sure thing." Sakura said before heading for the kitchen.

After a little bit, Sakura managed to seal away 6-gallon jugs of water into a sealing scroll, just as Naruto came to meet her in the kitchen.

"Bad news." Naruto said. "Everyone I called is busy. I asked them to call some of their friends, but I wouldn't expect anyone to stick their neck out in this heat. We are on our own."

Sakura sighed. "Well...may have to use shadow clones to help us."

"Yup. Better get to it." Naruto said, clapping his hands. "Squirts, we are off! You guys stay here and listen to the servants!"

"Okay!" They all called back.

"Alright, lets venture out into the 7th circle of Hell." Sakura half-heartedly joked in reference to the heat.

"Come on. We'll take my wind sail." Naruto waved Sakura out the door.

Normally, Sakura would be all for setting sail with Naruto on his private surf board. It meant the two of them had to stay close the entire time. With either Naruto or Sakura hugging the other from behind. The first few weeks of her arrival, Naruto had insisted that Sakura be the little spoon so that she could hold onto the wind sail handle and get a feel for steering it herself. Sakura certainly didn't mind being wrapped in the strong tan arms of an expert sailor, and she had a feeling that Naruto didn't mind having her pressed against his front. Nowadays they did the opposite, with Sakura hugging Naruto's back so that he could steer them more quickly through the waves. This offered the Leaf kunoichi two unique experiences. One, she had an excuse to run her hands along Naruto's abs in an ongoing attempt to readjust her grip. And two, she got to press her ear against his back, watch the waves go by and listen to his heartbeat. Which, as a doctor, she always found fascinating to listen to a healthy heartbeat. Especially when it got excited from making sick jumps off of whirlpools or say...had a pretty girl hugging it.

On any other week this would have been the low-key highlight of their day. Now? With the humidity making everyone sticky and gross. The only enjoyment to be had was the lukewarm ocean spray peppering them both as they sailed across the straight separating the main island from larger but flatter island next to it.

Despite living at Hidden Whirlpool for more than a month, Sakura had yet to visit this island. Naruto had been trying to expose her to all the aspects of life on the island she would one day rule from his side. But more often than not that led them to having beach parties. This was certainly going to be a new experience.

* * *

By the time they reached the shore and had tied up the board, they were already sweating under the baking sun.

"Two steps onto the island and we already need a water break." Sakura said as she tossed a bottle to her fiancé who caught it effortlessly.

"And we have a five-mile sprint before we even reach the farm." Naruto added.

"Oh goodie..."

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least it's not raining." Naruto joked.

"If it was, it wouldn't be so damn hot." Sakura deadpanned.

Naruto coughed. "Yes, that was the...the joke..." He said.

Sakura sweat dropped and blushed from her absent mindedness. "L-let's just go. This heat is frying my brain..."

"Same. Follow me." Naruto took off in the dead sprint down the dirt road. Sakura was quick to follow him. Mercifully, the terrain was as flat as they come. Not that Sakura would have complained about a few hills if they meant shade. Still, it was easy. Sakura could see a farm house right ahead of them, but Naruto sprinted right by that house without even batting an eye. Same with the second and third farms they flew by. But the fourth, Sakura could see was on the base of what passed for a mountainside on this island. The actual crops she could see where on said mountainside that rose up the further south they went. Meaning she couldn't even count on shade as they day wore on. Great.

"Here we are." Naruto declared, running them under the gates with the name of the farm written over their heads. Sakura didn't have time to read it, but she wouldn't bet money on it not saying Uzumaki.

Naruto had them stop right at the porch of the ranch style home and rapped his knuckles against the wooden pillars holding up the roof.

"Kiren! We're here!" Naruto shouted.

They could hear footsteps coming towards the door before it opened. There stood a middle-aged man with red hair and a red beard in overalls and a straw hat.

"Glad y'all came. Was gettin' worried there." Kiren greeted before seeing Sakura and smiled, taking his hat off to greet her. "Well, hello there, little lady. And who might you be?"

"I am Sakura Haruno, sir. Naruto's fiancé." Sakura bowed politely.

"Ah, you're the Leaf girl everyone has been talking about. I'm surprised Naruto would drag you out here." Kiren said.

"He didn't. I came here to make sure he didn't suffer a heat stroke." Sakura said.

"Heh. You think this is bad you should have been here for the summer twenty years ago. Could fry an egg on your head. But I hope you aren't planning on standing around while your husband works. I need every pair of hands I can get."

"I planned on doing what I could to help." Sakura answered.

"Is that right? Well we will see how strong your back is soon enough. Come on in, I've got the map out on the table." Kiren waved them inside.

Sakura smirked. "You'll be surprised what I can do."

"I hope to be. Let's go, the misses made lemonade." Kiren said.

"How many acres are we talking here?" Sakura asked.

"A lot." Naruto said.

"Great." Sakura sighed.

"You two can stick together. Moving from the north on down to the south." Kiren said.

"I've got a few hands already harvesting the potatoes. If you two can handle the carrots and turnips, I can get the onions and we could be done by midnight."

"That works. I can throw my shadow clones into the mix." Sakura offered up.

"As can I." Naruto said.

"Good. Chicken for supper tonight. So don't slack off." Kiren said.

"You got it." Sakura nodded before slamming down what was left of her lemonade.

"Then follow me. I know where to start." Naruto said before leading Sakura outside.

They both grabbed straw hats and made their way out the back door to the turnips. The rows of vegetables stretched for as far as the eye could see. Off to their left was a steel plated farmhouse just as large as the Uzumaki Meeting House.

"That's the greenhouse." Naruto explained. "We bring the crops in there and Kiren has equipment to bring it to harvest."

"Hmm...irrigated from the looks of things and solar radiant polycarbonate panels. Yeah, these crops will grow very nicely." Sakura agreed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know a bit about farming I see."

"I could have sworn I mentioned that some of my clan are traders and farmers."

"Nope. Never." Naruto said.

"Oh. Well, I do have a bit of a green thumb, but...I just can't cook for shit."

"Well we have servants for that. And I can cook a mean stew myself, if I do say so."

"I'll try it later. Now, how many clones can you make?"

"About a hundred, give or take." Naruto shrugged.

Sakura's eyes widened. "A hundred?!"

"I've never tried any more than that. But yes, a hundred."

"Sweet Sage! The most I can make is 10, maybe 15!"

"Well jokes on us. There are a finite number of tools we can use. Enough for ten clones between the two of us."

The wheels in Sakura's head began to turn. She looked out into the vast field of crops, then to Naruto. She then looked towards the greenhouse and back to the field. She then formulated an idea. "Here's an idea. We'll make the maximum number of clones we can. I can send around ten of mine to the green house while the remaining will help dig. Yours can pass crops along a line to the greenhouse while my clones plant the crops into their respective areas."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's do it." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded before she concentrated as much chakra as she could spare and created 15 clones. "Okay, girls. 10 of you head to the greenhouse. 5 of you stay to help dig. Move it." Sakura ordered.

"I GET TO STAY WITH NARUTO!" They all said simultaneously as they stuck their hands up. Sakura's cheeks turned red, and not from the heat. No matter how much she practiced, her Shadow Clones always came out more...open to her feelings than she was. Soon all fifteen were fighting each other over which five would get to stay and work with their fiancé.

"ENOUGH!" Sakura shouted, making them all freeze in place. "We got a job to do and we need to get it done now! Now get your clone asses in gear or so help me, I'll dispel all of you with my foot!"

"Sakura-chan, wait." Naruto said, placing his hand on her shoulder. All eyes turned on him as he crossed his fingers and created 15 of his own perfect Shadow Clones.

"Alright boys, pair up with a Sakura! We've got to get this done!" Naruto ordered. His clones all wooed and cheered in response, along with the Sakura clones who each had a sudden interest in fixing their hair.

"What? But that completely ruins my idea."

"I thought we were both going to make clones." Naruto said. The Sakura clones all yelled their agreements and then went back to batting their eyelashes at the Naruto clones.

 _'Oh boy...the Hell was I thinking...'_ Sakura sighed.

"Come on! We've got a job to do!" Naruto clapped. "You can flirt later! Pair up!"

The Naruto clones held out their elbows and the Sakura clones took them, making lovesick puppy eyes that made the real Sakura gag.

"Hey hey hey!" Naruto shouted. "One Sakura per Naruto! I see you there! We all have to share!"

"Hey, at least you get the real one." One clone protested.

"What was that?!" Naruto snapped.

"Hey lay off the boss! Were all clones anyway!" Another clone shouted.

Sakura groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just get to work. All of you."

There were groans, but the clones all shuffled off arm in arm. The heat was no doubt starting to get to them.

"Finally. Now, let's get started." Sakura sighed.

* * *

Hours later, they had just about made a dent in the crops. Despite their overwhelming numbers, the vegetables seemed just as numerous. Sakura had to stop and look up from the soil. Her hands were covered in dirt and blisters from the new kind of work. Her joints felt stiff and her back ached. She turned to her right and could see her clones plus Naruto's all hard at work. The air waved and wobbled. It was the tail end of the afternoon and not a single cloud had dared to show its face.

Finally, Sakura turned around completely to see how much progress they had actually made.

Much to her surprise and utter amazement, she could barely see the farmhouse in the background. With her brilliant mind, she judged the distance to be at least a mile from where they started.

"Heh." Sakura smiled to herself.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Look at how far we've gone." Sakura pointed at the ranch.

Naruto turned to look back at the farmhouse and grinned. "Nice. We've made it about a 3rd of the way in."

"A third?" Sakura's heart dropped. It took them four hours to make it this far and they were only a third done?

"Yup. We still have a second field to till. But that one is smaller than this one."

"Okay, I'm calling a water break." Sakura declared.

"Works for me." Naruto nodded as Sakura unsealed a couple of jugs from her scroll, handing one to Naruto.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." He smiled before crossing his fingers. "Release."

"Release." Sakura chanted as well. All of their clones vanished and their memories flooded their minds. That's when they both went wide eyed by one of their clones' memories.

Around an hour ago, one of each of their clones had given the others the slip and hid themselves behind the barn. What they did next could politely be described as an intense make-out session. Naruto and Sakura looked at one another and turned as red as the beets they had just picked. The memories kept flooding in. Sakura nearly had a heat stroke from how intense her clone had gotten.

"U-ummm..." Sakura squeaked.

"Wow." Naruto said.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Well...that was...rather unexpected."

"Yeah. I didn't think you knew how to use your tongue like that." Naruto admitted.

Sakura suddenly felt the temperature rise another 50 degrees. "Can we not talk about that right now? Please?"

"Sure. But only if we can pick up where our clones left off when we get back home." Naruto grinned.

Sakura slapped his arm from embarrassment. He had the nerve to laugh.

"Ow. What? I didn't mean anything more than that."

"I think this heat has fried your brain." Sakura deadpanned.

"Probably. You still look cute when you get all huffy."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you're good the rest of the day then I'll think about it."

"Heh." Naruto chuckled before downing an entire water bottle in one go.

"I know, as if you needed to be convinced, right?"

"Do you need to be convinced?" Naruto asked playfully.

Sakura blushed. If her clone's memories were anything to go by, she absolutely didn't. Naruto, or his clone, was a very good kisser. Not that Sakura knew what made a good kisser. But it all felt natural and weird and good. So that's what it was supposed to be like, right?

"I...well...no...not really." Sakura admitted.

Naruto smiled that devil's grin of his. He loved seeing Sakura all flustered. She was usually so confident. It was nice to see this other side of her. This more vulnerable side.

"Better get back to it. We've still got an hour until supper." Naruto said.

"Can we finish by then?" Sakura asked, now getting focused back to the task at hand.

"We can, but we will have to use all of my clones to do it. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But your clones have a... different personality than you do for some reason and it can be a distraction."

"In an hour?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, an hour? Shit..." Naruto realized.

"This is insane. No one should be out working in this heat." Sakura said.

"I agree. But its gotta get done." Naruto said.

"Wait, how big is this greenhouse of his?" Sakura asked as she realized something.

"Pretty big. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Big enough to house ALL of the crops left plus what we just dug up?"

"Yes. I believe that is the whole point."

Sakura sighed. "Damn. Any ideas how we can blaze through this?"

"We can't. Like my dad said, some things you just can't rush. But if you want to go home and look after the squirts. I can take over." Naruto said.

"No, I made a commitment and I'm gonna stick to it."

"Alright, let's just get done with what we can." Naruto nodded.

Sakura nodded before she leaned her head forward and poured some cool water over her head, giving her much needed relief from the heat. She flipped her hair back and sighed loudly. "Ahhh...that's better..."

Naruto thought that looked like a good idea and dowsed himself, letting the cool water trickle down his brow.

"We've got one hour till supper. Let's power through." He said.

* * *

Hours later, after the sun had gone and gave them some much needed relief, Naruto and Sakura crawled back to the farmhouse under the floodlights illuminating the picked crops.

Kiren stood by his back porch, smoking a long pipe and looking plenty amused. "Our future clan leaders have returned."

Neither teen responded. They were too tired. Sakura's back and feet ached, her hands were blistered, and she would give up her left arm just to fall into a bed right now.

"An hour earlier than expected too." Kiren added. "Not bad for a pair of city slickers."

Naruto barely was able to raise his hand up to give him a thumbs up. "Th-thanks..."

"Consider that favor repaid." Kiren said, smoking his pipe.

"Ugh...I can't feel my everything..." Sakura groaned.

"Hehe, nothing a good night's rest won't fix." Kiren chuckled.

"Yeah. Bed sounds great right now." Naruto said as he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, she hissed and he backed off. "Shoot. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just sunburned." Sakura deduced as she tried touching her arms. Her skin stung even with light touching. "Shoot. I got fried."

"But you never go without sunscreen."

"I forgot." Sakura sobbed, cursing herself. She was an idiot. The hottest day of the year and she forgets her sunscreen. Now her pale ass was paying for it.

"Ah, don't worry your pretty little head. A nice, cold bath and some aloe will fix you up." Kiren said.

"Just take me home, please." Sakura begged.

"I got you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he struggled to stand up.

"I think the two of you should spend the night. You two are in no shape to be traveling anywhere." Kiren stated.

"We couldn't impose. It's a short hop to my family beach. Then we can sleep in our own beds." Naruto said.

"But your fiancé can barely move and the slightest touch is painful to her."

"Yes but-"

"Don't worry about room. My twin girls moved out. You both can use their bedroom. Just call your folks to let them know you are staying the night." Kiren said.

"Naruto...please..." Sakura all but begged.

Naruto looked at Sakura and could tell she really was hurting bad. Between the gruesome amount of manual labor and her burnt skin, she was on the verge of tears. He couldn't possibly expect her to run and then surf back to the mansion the way she was.

"Aw, man...I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Naruto said sincerely.

Sakura grimaced, really noticing how burnt her skin actually was.

"Do you have any aloe vera?" Naruto asked Kiren.

"I do in the bathroom, but she would need to bathe first. All of that dirt and sweat will cause her more pain later." Kiren said.

"Right. Where is the nearest bathroom?" Naruto asked.

"Upstairs, down the hall and on the left. I'll go on ahead and run the bath. You work on getting her upstairs. I think I have some of my daughters' old clothes around somewhere." Kiren said before making his way upstairs.

Naruto nodded and led Sakura down the hallway, careful not to touch any of her sensitive skin. Kiren went on ahead of them and got the bath running before searching for fresh clothes. The house was still air conditioned, which made it an honest to god miracle after today as far as Sakura was concerned.

The two teens made it to the bathroom just as Kiren laid out a set of blue PJ's that belonged to one of his daughters. "Okay, you two stay here and I will make you something to eat."

"Just some water for me." Sakura said weakly.

"I have something better than water. Some ice-cold lemonade." Kiren countered.

"It's 11 o'clock." Sakura said.

"And you need your vitamins, if I'm not mistaken."

"From lemonade? Fine, whatever. Everyone get out so I can take my clothes off."

"Can you do that on your own?" Naruto asked. "I mean seriously, as burnt as your skin is now. Can you even move?"

"It's sunburn, not third-degree burns. I can move." Sakura said, forcing herself to stand up on her own.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, showing genuine concern.

"Yes already. Go enjoy your meal." Sakura insisted.

Naruto raised his hands in surrender and closed the door between them. Sakura smiled. He really was sweet, but she was not some helpless kitten.

 _'Should have let him help you.'_ Inner commented.

 _'I am in no mood for that kind of stuff.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'What kind of stuff? Him being an absolute gentleman and helping his sore and aching fiancé by taking her clothes off and bathing her? What's wrong with that?'_

 _'Well, I mean that does sound very romantic and all...'_

 _'But?'_

 _'But I am hot and aching and would love some me time right now. And I am at a stranger's house. And I feel gross. I don't want him to see me when I am gross.'_

 _'Honestly, I don't think he would care.'_

 _'I care.'_ Sakura thought with finality before carefully stripping off her shorts and tank top and tossing them onto the floor. Her body felt raw from the sun and she gently removed her undergarments, hissing as she forced her skin to bend.

"Ow...ow ow ow...fuck..." Sakura hissed from the pain. She couldn't reach the strap to her bra to unhook it. Her skin was tight and painful to the point that it was restricting her movement. She took a deep breath and made a single Shadow Clone appear behind her. The clone unhooked her bra and disappeared.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." She said for teaching her that technique.

She let it cascade down her arms and off her chest, which had started slowly growing since she came here. She was also well aware of her burnt areas. Her neck, her shoulders, arms, hands, and her legs from mid-thigh down to her ankles. The rest of her was bleach white. She noted to herself that if she tans from this, she will have to work on the rest of her body. The final piece was her panties which she stripped off and dropped it in her clothes piles. Then she noticed her groin. She looked around her bikini area and sighed.

"I need to shave..."

 _'Okay, me. How about this instead?'_

 _'What? Have Naruto shave my crotch? Not happening.'_

 _'No, not that. But put that on the backburner for later.'_

 _'Can you seriously stop? I don't want to talk about anything gross like that. I'm exhausted. I want to bathe and sleep. That's all.'_

 _'Just listen.'_

 _'Ugh, what?!'_ Sakura snapped.

 _'You could have him put lotion on your sunburn. Nothing wrong with that, is there?'_

 _'For... Fine! Sure! I was probably going to have him do that anyway! Just shut up, please!'_ Sakura begged.

 _'Alright, alright. Fine.'_

Sakura huffed in annoyance before climbing over the edge of the tub and sinking her feet in. "Oooohohoho...cold..." She shivered. But it honestly felt good that her hot and sweaty feet were being eased by the cool water. She slowly sank in. The water going up her sunburnt legs, which felt amazing. She sat down, letting the cool water overcome her lower region. She paused and went wide eyed when the water went over her pelvis. The sudden cool touch to her groin was enough to make her shudder for a moment. Finally, she sank in all the way up to her neck where she promptly sighed in relief.

"Oooohh...yeah..." Sakura sighed. "That feels awesome..."

She could feel the heat radiating off her arms and shoulders into the cool water. She let out a shaky breath as her muscles finally relaxed. It was a good ten minutes before she finally started scrubbing herself with a gentle hand towel. Taking off the sweat and grim from the day's work.

When she was finally done, she stepped out of the bathroom wearing the farmer's daughter's pajamas. A pair of light blue short shorts and a tiny t-shirt made for a smaller girl than even Sakura.

"Sage...either I grew since I've been here or this is just too small." Sakura sighed.

"Hey Sakura, we finally found that aloe." Naruto said, coming around the corner and then stopping in his tracks when he got a good look at her.

"Please don't stare..." Sakura blushed.

"I'm not." Naruto said, immediately bring his eyes back up to hers. "You look like you could use some help. You want me to rub this stuff on your legs- er, your body- er, you?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure. Let's get some privacy first."

Naruto led her to their beds for the night. A pink room with horses on the wallpaper and two twin beds next to their own nightstands. Exactly what you would expect from a room shared by two country girls about 12 years old.

"They must not have been into redecorating." Naruto deduced.

"It's fine." Sakura waved off as she started to lift up on her shirt.

Naruto blushed and turned away, giving Sakura just enough privacy to lay on her belly on the bed. She had to chuckle to herself. He was so cute when he was embarrassed and being a gentleman for her. Compared to his usual cocky life-of-the-party persona that everyone else got to see.

"Naruto, it's okay. It's not like you haven't seen them before." Sakura smiled.

"I know. It just felt more personal this time." Naruto explained.

"How so?"

"It just is." Naruto said as he popped open the aloe bottle and squirted some green gunk into his hand.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, waiting for Naruto to start rubbing aloe on her. It came sooner than she expected when she felt cold gel touch her burnt skin. "Ah! Cold!" She hissed.

"Sorry." Naruto said. "You okay?"

Yeah, I'm fine. Was just unexpected."

"Okay. Just relax."

Sakura nodded and let Naruto get to work. He gently and slowly rubbed the aloe on her neck, shoulders and the upper part of her back. The area where it was the most burnt. Sakura relaxed under his touch and the soothing sensation of the lotion as he moved down her arms.

"Mmm...that feels good..." Sakura sighed happily.

"That's good. It is the least I can do." Naruto said.

"And I appreciate it. Don't forget my legs."

"No problem." Naruto said as he moved his hands lower. "But that wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean you coming here to help me with my favor. All my other friends either couldn't or made up excuses. But you came without a second thought. I really appreciate that." Naruto smiled.

"Well of course I did. Naruto, in this past month, I can't see my life ending without you in it. You are the one for me, Naruto. So, I would travel through the 7 circles of Hell and back if I had to. I wasn't about to leave this to you alone. Not in this weather."

"You are too kind, Sakura-chan. It makes me feel all the guiltier for getting you sunburned." Naruto smiled.

"It was worth it." Sakura smiled.

"See? You're not even gonna be angry at me for getting us into this mess. You don't even know what the favor was that brought us here."

"What was it?"

Naruto laughed. "I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay." Sakura nodded. "I have some sunburn on the front as well."

At that, Naruto gulped. Sure, he had seen her chest before, but he never actually came within touching distance of her chest. He stood back as she carefully rolled over, exposing more of her sunburn around the front of her neck and shoulders as well as the front of her legs.

But just barely below where her sunburn ended on her chest was two, small mounds of flesh that he could see as clear as day, crowned with their light pink nipples. Naruto suddenly felt the temperature in the room raise by 80 degrees.

Sakura noticed that his eyes were glued to her chest. While in most cases, she could understand why. Most guys are naturally fascinated by a woman's breasts. But as hers were much smaller than most girls her age, she couldn't understand why he was so enticed by them. "You know, there really isn't much to stare at." She reminded him.

Naruto's eyes snapped up to meet Sakura's. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, come on. I thought I made it pretty obvious. Most girls my age would be a lot bigger than this. I'm not even average size."

"So what?" Naruto asked, making Sakura widen her eyes. "I don't care how small they are, that isn't what makes you who you are."

Naruto then placed his hand on her cheek. "Sakura-chan... listen to me. You are beautiful to me in more ways than your body. Your personality, your kindness, your caring nature, the way you are with my siblings, those are what make you beautiful. So what you have mosquito bite tits? Big deal. It's a part of you, so that makes them perfect."

Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She never thought she would hear such a sweet and honest thing come from any man. Yet here was Naruto, right in front of her, who at this point, blew away any shred of all doubts she might have had about him. He was the one for her from this moment on.

Without hesitation and completely disregarding her pain or state of undress, she wrapped her arms around Naruto, pulling him on top of her and stole his lips with her own.

Naruto was surprised but pushed back into the kiss. Her lips tasted like chicken dinner and something uniquely Sakura's. He couldn't describe it, but he wanted more.

Sakura, thinking back to her clones' memories, decided to do exactly what happened then. She put her hands behind Naruto's head and shoved her tongue into his mouth, pushing and wrestling against his like a furious battle for dominance.

Naruto was stunned at first, but this sensation felt familiar. Then it hit him. This happened with his clone earlier today. Sakura, his Sakura...was literally attacking his mouth with her tongue. It felt more intense in this moment than what he got from his clone.

Naruto retaliated and proceeded with his own assault of the tongues. He shot his out and soon enough, both of them were in the middle of a sloppy, unrefined waltz of sucking each other's faces. He snaked his arms up without even thinking and started messaging her shoulder with one hand...and cupped and messaged her right breast in the other.

For Sakura, the sensation of having her breast played with drove her senses wild for a moment, until the pain of her sunburnt skin registered from him messaging her shoulder. The pain became unbearable and she had no choice but to push him off of her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked before he realized where his left hand was. He quickly snapped it back in horror and began to sweat. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan!"

"No, it-it's not that..." Sakura grimaced. "I don't mind that...but your other hand is squeezing my shoulder and it hurts."

Naruto looked over and gasped in horror. He was gripping her sunburn.

"Sorry!" Naruto exclaimed before retracting his other hand.

"Ack..." Sakura grunted as she gently rubbed her shoulder. "Aloe please..."

Naruto leapt off the bed and scooped up the aloe vera bottle. "Sorry, sorry." He begged.

"It's okay, Naruto." Sakura smiled before taking the bottle. "We did get pretty into that moment."

"I um...didn't overstep any boundaries, did I?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Well, fondling my boob was unexpected." Sakura said, making Naruto fear that he made a big mistake, until she smiled. "But I'm okay with it."

"Wha-...really?" Naruto asked. "So... I could...do it again?"

"Um...what did you, uh...have in mind?"

"Bed." Sakura said.

"Uh...what?"

"I mean! Go to bed. I want to go to bed. I am tired." Sakura hastily corrected.

"Oh...okay." Naruto nodded, feeling a little dejected.

"Naruto, I know what you meant. But it's something I feel more comfortable discussing in the privacy of our own home. That and I really am tired."

"No no, I understand. I was just curious."

"Good night then." Sakura smiled.

Naruto smiled and leaned in and peck Sakura on the lips, which she returned as well. "Goodnight."

"Good night." Sakura said, laying there like she was in a full body cast.

* * *

 **Author's Note from Panda: Hey we are back. Hope everyone is healthy and staying that way. To ease your boredom we have three new chapters of Arranged Marriage for you to chew on. Two more will be coming out soon or immediately. Everyone stay safe out there. We will get through this together.**


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning, Sakura and Naruto left Kiren's farm after a nice, hearty breakfast of biscuits, sausage gravy, eggs and bacon. It was definitely out of Sakura's norm, but as sore and tired as she was, she just ate anyway. Soon after, the two of them made their way back home, arriving around 8am, right into the worried and welcoming arms of Kushina.

"Mom-mom! I'm sorry we forgot to call." Naruto begged as Kushina choked him in a headlock.

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! BOTH OF YOU!" Kushina roared as she grabbed Sakura into the headlock. What she didn't expect was for Sakura to scream by the sudden contact.

"AAAAAH! LET GO! IT HURTS!"

"Oh right, you're sunburned." Kushina said before releasing Sakura. "I forgot you aren't a native islander."

"God damn! Ow!" Sakura cried as she tried to lower her arms.

"Sorry, Sakura. But don't worry. Your body will grow accustomed to it soon enough."

"You couldn't have gone easy on me?" Sakura whined, her neck and shoulders now stinging.

"Heh...sorry...damn temper, ya'know?" Kushina chuckled sheepishly.

"Mmmmm." Sakura groaned.

"Oh you'll be fine. Just use your medical jutsu." Kushina waved off.

Sakura looked up at her soon-to-be mother-in-law and widened her eyes. She completely forgot about it. "Idiot!" She cursed before smacking her burnt forehead. "Ooow! That's it!" She shouted before her palms glowed green.

She quickly covered her face, arms, shoulders and legs before making a clone to handle her back. After a few minutes, her red skin and tightness settled down to barely visible pink spots. Her body could handle the rest from this point on.

"Aahhhh...that's better..." Sakura sighed as she really began to relax.

"I remember when I came back home and got terribly sunburned. My skin had turned pale after years away from the tropic climate. My siblings started calling me a tomato again. But I popped them good." Kushina chuckled.

"Well, I have only myself to blame for forgetting sunblock...hehehe..." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Moments of stupidity happen to anyone." Kushina waved off.

"Well, either way. I didn't sleep for crap last night and I'm tired..."

"Well too bad. I need you and Naruto for a very important task." Kushina said.

"Really...I'm beat after yesterday..." Sakura pouted.

"Well I was going to have you two do it yesterday. But you were already gone." Kushina shrugged.

Sakura slowly turned to glare at Naruto, piercing daggers through his skull.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what she is talking about." Naruto said.

"You wouldn't." Kushina said. "It was decided at the council meeting that day. They want you two to perform an offering to the Sky God. To end this heatwave."

"Uhh...what? Woah, wait! What?!" Sakura sputtered. First in confusion, then in horror.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What kind of offering are we talking about here?" Sakura asked.

"It's not a sacrifice or anything." Kushina waved off. "I just need you to carry a jar full of sea water and some food up to the tallest peak of the mountain. It is all part of our island's culture."

"Oh..." Sakura blushed, embarrassed by her outburst.

"They say that when the world began, the sky and the sea was all that there was." Naruto explained. "The two were together and happy. Then land rose up from the sea and stood between the two. So to appease the sky god. We are taking some of his wife, the sea, to him."

"Okay." Sakura squeaked out. "But why us?"

"You two will one day rule this country as husband and wife. You should have the blessings of the gods. Plus, they always prefer couples." Kushina said.

"Okay, I guess."

"Great. Head to the temple. They will give you the jar. Be sure to finish before sundown or the gods will sink our island." Kushina smiled and waved them off.

Once Kushina was out of sight, Sakura leaned over to whisper to Naruto. "I think your mom is a bit eccentric."

"I know she is plenty eccentric." Naruto said. "She also failed to mention that the jar is big enough to fit and person and weighs a million god damn pounds."

"ACK! WHAT?!" Sakura shrieked.

"It's all part of the religious ceremony. Thankfully we get a log to hold it up, but it is going to be a pain." Naruto groaned.

"Did I ever mention I'm not the religious type?"

"Neither am I. Or my parents." Naruto admitted. "But we have to."

"Ugh...fine." Sakura groaned.

Naruto gave her a look like he sympathized and led them out the door without even a chance to change their clothes.

They headed into town and Sakura could see everyone was enjoying the heat wave as much as she was. The streets were nearly empty. Dogs lay panting in the shade. Shops that sold hot food had their shutters closed and at every corner store they passed, Sakura saw sold out signs for ice cream. It was all so much that she couldn't help but think this religious offering wasn't the worst idea in the world.

"Has this...ever worked the way it was intended?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Naruto said. "We've had droughts before and they have ended."

"Because you make an offering to the gods?" Sakura asked, skeptically.

"Maybe it was." Naruto shrugged. "It can't hurt to try, can it?"

"But you don't believe in the gods." Sakura said.

"I didn't say that." Naruto corrected. "I am skeptical, sure. But a lot of people on this island aren't. So we are putting their minds at ease. As a future clan leader, that is my job."

"Well, I'm definitely skeptical. Especially the way my dad was when growing up. Story for another time, but if it's that important here, then I'll go along with it."

"It is important to the people you will help me rule." Naruto said.

"Fair enough. So where do we have to go?"

"The Temple. Right on the opposite side of the mountain, facing the east." Naruto said.

"I see." Sakura said

"Fun fact. We will have to go back there when we get married." Naruto said.

"Oh? What for?" Sakura asked.

"To earn the blessings of the gods again. I will have to climb to the top of the mountain myself and you will have to go down to the sea."

"And then what?"

"Well I have to try not to get struck by lightning and you have to try not to drown. If neither of those things happen, then the gods favor our marriage." Naruto explained.

"I actually have to go in the water?"

"Yup. I don't know exactly for how long or if you are supposed to do anything down there. That is a secret known only to the women folk around here."

"I see...full wedding gown and everything I assume."

"Ah no. We'll be wearing ceremonial garb. We get changed afterwards and then get all dressed up. This is just checking to see that the gods approve." Naruto said.

"Okay, good. Just so long as it isn't like how the Land of Lightning does it."

"Why? How do they do it?"

"The whole ceremony and the wedding, the bride and groom are completely naked as their God demands."

"Bullshit." Naruto laughed.

"In some areas of the country they do." Sakura insisted.

"Where?"

"I don't remember the town exactly, but about a year ago, Lady Tsunade and myself traveled there for such a wedding. Needless to say...it was awkward for those who've never witnessed it."

"Yeah. Pardon if it sounds sexist, but I don't think I would like to have your bare ass flashing at all our friends and family. Or mine either."

"I'd refuse. Don't care what the religion is, I wouldn't do it. And... wait, of all things to point out, you say my ass."

"It's just a phrase. Don't look too far into it." Naruto said.

"Uh-huh." Sakura said knowingly. She may have only been here a month, but she had gotten to know how Naruto ticks.

Naruto sweat dropped. "You sound like you don't believe me."

"Hmm...couldn't have anything to do with me catching you staring at my ass a few times, would it?" Sakura smirked.

"Hey now, I'll be the first to admit you have a pretty ass. But it wasn't like that when I said it."

"I know, I'm teasing." Sakura giggled.

Naruto, feeling bold, and wanting to get back at Sakura, leaned over and pinched her right butt cheek.

"Ah! Hey!" Sakura blushed. "I don't care if you look, but ask before you touch."

"You don't ask permission from me." He said.

"What? When have I pinched your ass?"

"I've been felt up by you. Don't deny it."

Sakura sweat dropped and turned away, knowing he was right. "Fine..."

"Good. Now get it out of your system. The priests at the temple are plenty conservative."

"I figured. Just...do me a favor. Keep your 'feeling me up' at home and not in public, please?"

"Okay, sure." Naruto said before leaning into her ear. "Unless you really deserve it."

Sakura playfully swatted his arm. "Dork..."

Naruto smirked. "Takes one to know one." And led them both to the edge of the village. Where the buildings ended and the forest began, there was a sign over a pathway marked with a swirling crest similar yet distinct from the Uzumaki crest. Naruto led them both down the dirt path for what felt like miles before it finally widened and Sakura spotted a blue roofed temple facing out to the sea.

"Okay, time to be serious. Show off some of that prim and proper charm. These guys are really old school and if they don't like you, there's gonna be issues." Naruto informed.

"What kind of issues?" Sakura asked.

"The last thing we need is them preaching about how we are a moral impurity and corruption on the people of Whirlpool. These guys have influence on the council of elders. So best to play it safe."

"Ah, fair enough." Sakura agreed, now with a heightened sense of responsibility to impress the preachers and temple priest.

As they drew closer to the temple, Sakura began to notice how beautiful it was. Intricate wave patterns flowing along the walls and pillars from the ground to about halfway up the temple. While from above there were designs of clouds, rain, lighting, and sunshine. And that is when she started to hear the shouting.

"AND YOU CAN KEEP IT UP THERE!" A man shouted from inside the temple.

"What in the world?" Sakura wondered.

"MAYBE I WON'T!" A woman shouted back, punctuated by the sound of shattering glass.

Naruto sighed. "They're at it again..."

"Who are?" Sakura asked.

He couldn't answer, as the temple doors were thrown up at that very moment to reveal a disgruntled priest with a cape over his shoulders and a scowl on his face. The second he noticed the two of them, he dropped his frown and forced himself to smile. "Hello my children. What brings you to the Temple of Kos?!" He said, raising his voice to carry it to the back of the Temple.

"Is... everything alright?" Sakura hesitantly asked, showing genuine concern.

"Yes, everything is fine." The priest said hastily. "Qon Vin! We have visiters!" He shouts back.

"Yes, yes." A woman said as she ran towards them, wiping her hands and wearing a nun's outfit complete with a shaw. She smiled just as the man did. "Welcome. Have you two come to receive the blessings of the Gods?"

"Um, actually my mom sent us. We're here to give the offering." Naruto clarified.

"Oh! Lord Naruto!" The priest bowed. "My apologies. I did not recognize you sooner. Your mother informed me you would be coming."

"Us. She informed us." The priestess added casually.

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I owed old man Kiren a favor and we transplanted his crops for him." Naruto informed.

"Understandable. Being true to your word is a virtue, my boy." The priestess smiled.

"One that I really admire." Sakura smiled.

"A quality that few possess." The priest added.

"Oh I didn't introduce you. This is Sakura. My fiancé." Naruto grinned.

"Ah. How lovely." The priestess said as she took Sakura's hands. "We have heard so much about you. I have prayed that Naruto would find a good match. Behind every good clan leader there is a great spouse."

Sakura blushed at the praise she was getting. "I... wouldn't call myself great."

"No? A smart and strong medical kunoichi from a civilian clan that rose up to the Legendary Slug Princess Tsunade's apprentice and surrogate daughter? That sounds great to me."

"Not to mention modest and humble." The priest added.

"Oh, stop..." Sakura blushed harder.

"Now, now. You might as well accept it." The priestess smiled. "I can think of no one better suited to marry the clan heir."

"You are too kind." Sakura blushed.

"Well, enough with all of that. You two have a job to do." The priest spoke up.

Quickly, Sakura regained her composure and became more attentive to the job they had planned for them. "Naruto told me a little bit about it already, so I have the basic understanding of what we're doing."

"Yes. I take it you are a worshiper of the Sage of Six Paths?" The Priestess asked.

"Um...well, I know of the religion surrounding the history of the Sage of Six Paths but I don't practice it."

"Oh. So what do you practice? I just assume you don't practice our religion. It is exclusive to the island nations. Not the mainland."

"I... don't practice any..." Sakura admitted.

Naruto face palmed.

"Oh..." The priestess said. "That is fine. Even a heretic can receive the blessings. If they are willing."

That word didn't seem to sit right with Sakura. She wouldn't call herself a heretic, but she wouldn't call herself religious. "I wouldn't say I'm a heretic. See, my parents force fed me into this ridiculous religion and it just made no sense to me whatsoever."

"I didn't mean anything by it. All nonbelievers of the sea and sky are heretics. For how could you deny what is above and below you as your true gods? The priestess argued.

"I am interested in learning more about it for sure."

"Your parents' religion, what was it?" The priest asked.

"They're...Log worshipers..." Sakura shamefully admitted.

Naruto did a mix between a laugh and a yell before clamping his mouth shut.

"That cult made up by people who couldn't understand ninjutsu?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded, completely ashamed and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. I'm sorry." He said.

"My child, I would be happy to teach you in our ways. But I fear now is not the opportune time." The priest said. "This heatwave continues. My wife and my attempts to placate the Sky God has been ineffective. We took this as an omen that you two must attempt the offering ritual yourselves. You are the future leaders of this nation."

"Don't worry, you can count on us." Naruto declared.

"Wait a minute. Your wife?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we're married." The priest confirmed.

The priestess smiled and Sakura finished putting the pieces together.

"Now then. So long as you agree to return to this temple once a week for lessons. We can loan you the ceremonial garments for the offering and the jar to transport the Sea Goddess." The priest said.

"Garments?" Sakura wondered.

"Yes." The priestess said. "Are you a small, medium, or large?"

"Ah, well...kinda in between small and medium."

"No. I think you are a small." The priestess said.

Sakura just shrugged and nodded. "And I'll try to come as often as I can. Work keeps me busy."

"You must always make time for the gods." The priestess said.

Sakura nodded. "Very well. I'll adjust my schedule."

"Good. Now, come with me. We'll get you changed." The priestess instructed.

Sakura allowed herself to be led into a backroom that looked to have seen more use for brides getting changed that teenage girls looking to offer seawater to the God of the Sky.

"Where can I put my clothes?" Sakura asked.

"Anywhere. We have nothing else scheduled for today." The priestess said.

"Okay then." Sakura nodded as the priestess pulled out a bleach white gown that could easily be seen through. "Um...that's a bit...revealing. Isn't it?"

"So long as your underwear is white, there shouldn't be a problem."

"It's pink..." Sakura informed.

"Well then. We have an undershirt you can wear." The priestess smiled.

"It's kinda hot for that..."

"Well then it is a good thing that Lord Naruto will lead you two on your quest."

"So... I just wear this thing with pink underwear?"

"Well, you have two options. Wear the white undershirt, or take your underwear off. Your choice."

Sakura gulped. She knew this thing was see-through enough that anyone who dared to be outside in this heat would see her underwear for sure, but without it, she wasn't sure.

"The top is padded for your chest, just so you know." The priestess said.

"Okay, well let me put it on and make a decision from there."

"Very well. I'll be outside if you need me." The priestess said before taking her leave and closing the door.

Sakura took the gown and held it up. It was true what the priestess said, the chest was lightly padded and it was thick enough to cover her breasts. Seeing this, she began to disrobe completely.

Once completely undressed, Sakura put the gown on and let it flow down to her shins. It wasn't anything special, just a cotton white gown. She turned to look in the mirror to get a good look at herself. Sure enough, it was plenty see-through. But as she predicted, her nipples could not be seen. The pads blocked that much. But looking down further, if the gown was pressed against her skin, her crotch could easily be seen.

 _'That's not going to work...'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Give our hubby something to fantasize about, though.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'Maybe so, but now isn't the time. This is a ceremony and a religious one at that.'_

 _'Yeah, true...well, you could use a transformation jutsu.'_

 _'What? What good would that do?'_

 _'Create an illusion of white panties, duh.'_

 _'Huh. That could work.'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura weaved a few hand signs before a puff of smoke came from underneath her gown. She lifted it up to see that she was now wearing a simple pair of white panties and smiled. _'Perfect.'_

She lowered her gown before heading for the door and opened it. The priestess was standing there waiting for her.

"I figured it out." Sakura informed.

"That's great. Lord Naruto is already changed." The priestess smiled.

"Do I need to have my hair a certain way? What about my sandals?" Sakura fired off.

"You will be fine. Your back is strong, right?"

"Among other things, yes."

"Good. Grab your sandals and come outside." The priestess said before leaving.

Sakura sighed and grabbed her sandals. Oh how she just wanted to go home and go to bed. But something like this was of extreme importance to her future in the Hidden Whirlpool. So she had no choice but to do this.

The priestess led her out back where Naruto and the priest were already waiting. Naruto was in a red cotton vest and cotton pants. He looked bored, but the vest showed off his arms, so Sakura was immediately a fan. Behind Naruto was an intricately detailed green stone jar the size of a child. Held up by a polished log attached by two hoops sticking out of the jar.

When she saw the jar, her face drooped and her eyes widened. _'You have got to be fucking kidding me...'_

"Amazing, isn't it?" The priestess gushed. "This is the jar that served as the cradle for their first child. And was gifted to us humans for caring for the first child."

"Wait, their child? Who would that be?"

"The child of the Sea and Sky." The priestess said.

"Okay, did this child have a name?"

"Kos." The priestess said.

"I have no idea who that is... Apparently, I have a lot to learn."

"You have no idea." Naruto mouthed.

"Yes, you do. But we'll get on that another time." The priest said. "For now, you two must carry this jar to the shore and wade into the water. From there, you need to fill the jar and carry it up to the top of the mountain as a gift to the Sky God."

Sakura sighed while inwardly screaming. "Good thing it's still pretty early in the morning."

"Yes, so there should be no problems." The priest said.

 _'Aside from my sanity and lack of rest...'_ Sakura thought.

"Let's get this done. The sooner the drought ends, the better." Naruto said.

"But first we must bless your quest." The priest said.

 _'Oh come on!'_ Sakura complained mentally.

Naruto grimaced like he was having similar thoughts, but let them continue. The holy couple motioned the both of them under the log supporting the jar. They pressed Naruto and Sakura's shoulders to the log but did not allow them to stand up. Instead the priest and priestess raised their hands.

"Oh Gods above and below. Bear witness to these two mortals. Future bound together just as the Sky and the Sea were. Witness as they toil together. As one heart and one soul. Witness as they work to appease you, Lord of the Sky. So that you might have mercy on the children who came between your great love. Have mercy on the beasts you gifted to us so that we might work. Have mercy on our crops that you and the Sea once gifted us. Below your gaze and atop your bosom we give thanks. Amen." The priest and priestess chanted as one.

 _'What the Hell have I gotten myself into...'_ Sakura inwardly cried.

"Amen." Naruto repeated.

The priest clapped his hands along with his wife and made a motion for them to stand up. Any doubts Sakura had about the jar maybe being lighter than she imagined were dashed. Even with her chakra enhanced strength she knew this wasn't going to be a simple hike up the mountain.

Naruto put one foot in front of the other and away they went. What more need be said? It was a heavy ass jar, Sakura's dress flew up at the slightest breeze, and the sun was still beating down on them the whole way through. At this point. Sakura practically wanted to just give up. Just give up and go to bed. Maybe hitch a ride back up north if that was what it took to escape the stupid heat and all these stupid people with their stupid traditions and their stupid heavy sacred jar.

Naruto could almost sense Sakura's frustrations. He could sympathize with her completely, but there wasn't anything he could do to ease the situation. Except, try to cheer her up.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke after they made their way to the beach.

"What..." Sakura grumbled.

"I just wanted to say...sorry about this."

Sakura looked over at Naruto. "Why are you sorry?"

"I sure know how to take you on dates, huh? First picking crops in the dead heat. Now this ceremonial spittoon. I'm sure you are rethinking your choice of husbands now." He laughed off.

"Why would you say that? I volunteered to help Kiren. I figured we could come home, snuggle up under the covers and sleep in each other's arms. But then your mom dropped this bombshell on us and we're already exhausted. Plus, thanks to my lack of sleep, I open my big mouth and say I don't practice a religion and blab about what I grew up with and now I gotta take weekly lessons about a religion I don't really care about!" Sakura ranted. "No offense to you and your family of course."

"Honestly, my family is more into the Sage of Six Paths. But the Sky and Sea were here first." Naruto said casually. "Even still, I'm sorry you got caught up in this. I figured I owed you at least that apology."

Sakura sighed. "I'll feel better once this is all over and we are home and in bed..."

"I second that. I wanna sleep all night with you." He smiled, looking back at her.

"And you'll get that wish." Sakura smiled.

"And if we could have a big meal and a shower and then have the AC fixed I would be as happy as a clam."

"I'm almost tempted to join you on that shower option..." Sakura whined.

"Whoa, whoa. Think of the Sky God watching us." Naruto said, darting his eyes up.

"What? What did I say?" Sakura yawned.

"Premarital sex. That is a big sinful no-no. Pretty much anything steamy-er than pants-on-hugging is frowned upon by the Gods Above and Below."

"What the...I wasn't suggesting sex! Get your mind out or the gutter."

"Well great, now I'm going to Hell." Naruto grumbled.

Sakura looks at him again and raises an eyebrow. "I can't tell if you're serious or not..."

"I was trying to be funny. Lighten the mood, hopefully."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "God damn...don't sound so serious next time."

"You're the one who doesn't believe in God." Naruto said.

"I never said I didn't. I just find it...what's the word...illogical without concrete evidence. I'm open to the possibility that there might be a higher being above us."

"Fine. I can respect that."

"That's all I ask." Sakura smiled.

"Right...so, about the shower thing. Were you serious about that?"

"I might be." Sakura said, acting uninterested.

She noticed that Naruto started walking faster down the hill.

 _'You really are, aren't you?'_ Inner smirked.

 _'Bitch, I might.'_

When they arrived at the beach, they had to wade into the surf up to their waists to fill the jar. Which add a few hundred extra pounds. Which was very welcome.

Not.

After nearly tripping twice, they made it off the beach and headed up the mountain. Their shoes sinking into the dirt with every step.

"The sooner...ugh...we get up there...the better..." Sakura grunted.

"Yeah...huff...you said it..." Naruto gasped.

"Well...on the bright side...this is good physical training..."

"Yup... Always look on the bright side." Naruto said.

"Wait...is that...why you are always...so calm and carefree...?"

"No... I just... learned long ago... that being a stick in the mud...doesn't make you happier..." Naruto said.

"Then...what does...?"

"Being with my family. My friends. Helping others. Even an honest day's work." Naruto said as he stepped over a branch.

"Plus… most of all...having an awesome woman like you in my life." He added.

"You..." Sakura stepped over the same branch. "Charmer you..."

"Hey...I call it as I see it..." Naruto grinned.

 _'Do you really have to wait until you're 18 to marry him?'_ Inner asked.

 _'Yes, I do. Now hush. I'm trying to concentrate.'_

 _'On what? How good he wears those pants?'_

 _'On trying to make it up the mountain without breaking something. Now hush!'_

Without her realizing it, Sakura's pace quickened, matching closer to Naruto's.

As they hiked up the mountain, the breeze grew stronger and the air grew colder. By the time they reached the peak, Sakura actually shivered.

They made it over the last hill and Sakura saw a temple hanging on the cliff, the size of a gardener's shack. Consisting of four white marble pillars and a red tiled roof. Naruto lead them to the center of the temple and finally let the jar rest on the floor.

"Ugh...fuck me..." Sakura groaned as she stretched her back.

"Not yet. Gotta do the prayer first." Naruto replied without missing a beat.

"Please tell me we don't have to carry that thing back down..." Sakura all but begged.

"Thank the Sea Goddess, no. We have to leave it here for the Sky God to take the water from the jar." Naruto smiled.

"Then thank you Sky God." Sakura just about prayed.

"Yes, we do need to thank him. I know it sucks, but we gotta enter the prayer." Naruto informed.

"It's fine. Lead us away." Sakura smiled, still relieved about not having to carry the jar any further.

Naruto clapped his hands together in a prayer and Sakura followed suit.

"Oh Sky God, thank you for your blessings of sunlight. Accept our offering. Your wife, brought before you. Though our lands separate you, we, your children, remain forever grateful for your many gifts. Bless us with winds or rains. Amen..."

Sakura and Naruto both bowed after the prayer and Sakura now began planning their trip back down the mountain. Because, just as she thought. Nothing happened, aside from the fact that it was a lot colder on the top of the mountain.

"That's it then?" She asked.

"That's it." Naruto said, stretching his back and rolling his shoulder.

"Finally..." Sakura sighed. "I need a nice relaxing soak..."

"A cold shower would be awesome." Naruto smiled.

"That too." Sakura smiled before grabbing Naruto's arm and holding onto him.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks again for coming with me."

"No problem. Overall, if nothing else, it was a good workout. Now, let's go home."

"Yes, please." Naruto said as he escorted them both down the mountain.

The trek down was much easier than Sakura expected. Maybe it was the lack of weight holding her down or all the endorphins being released from her hugging Naruto's arm, but she felt so at ease. By the time they made it to the village they noticed more people out and about. Eating at stalls or run errands at the shops. A gust of wind then made Sakura hyper aware that she was still in her religious outfit.

"Um...Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I left my clothes at the temple and I'm completely naked under this gown." Sakura whispered so only he could her, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment as she did so.

"I will send a servant to pick them up. I just wanna go home and veg out." Naruto groaned as the breeze blew through his hair like a golden wheat field.

"But this sudden breeze is blowing this gown around and its see-through. Can you get us home quicker?"

"Yeah. I can Thunder God us- wait. Sakura, do you feel that?" Naruto asked, as he held up his hand as if to catch rain.

Sakura looked around and held her dress down. Then it hit her. They were at the bottom of the mountain and it was just as cool down here as it was at the peak. A cold wind had come in and was pushing the heat wave off the island.

"I...don't...believe it..." She gasped.

"What?"

"Remember what I said that I needed concrete evidence to believe in a religion?"

"And you've never heard of coincidences back in the Leaf village?" Naruto asked.

"Well...yeah, but...there was nothing in the forecast for cooler temperatures or winds for the following week. Maybe it just is a coincidence, but I'm coming around to the idea that these Gods might have some reality to this situation." Sakura explained before a gust of wind came up and threatened to blow her dress up over her head. "Dammit! We gotta go. Now."

"Hold on tight." Naruto said as he pulled Sakura into his chest. She looked up and met his blue eyes while he flashed through some hand signs. In the blink of an eye they were both back inside their living room. Scaring the daylights out of Kushina and Minato.

"Sage Almighty!" Kushina screeched.

"Hey Mom. We're back." Naruto said, declaring the obvious.

"I can see that! Geez...damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, mom. The wind picked up and Sakura-chan...well..."

Kushina held up her hand. "Don't explain it. I was in the same position once. Both of you head upstairs and relax for a while. Dinner is in-" Before she could finish, Naruto and Sakura vanished up the stairs where she heard a door slam shut. "-5 hours..." She sighed.

"I think they need some time to relax. They're exhausted and need some rest." Minato chimed in.

"Or they need to work on our grandkids. Did you see how closely they were holding each other? Nothing gets the blood pumping like hauling that stupid water jug up the mountain." Kushina said.

"They're 16, dear. I doubt they will be giving us grandkids this early."

"Can't I dream?"

Minato sighed. "I suppose..."

"Besides, I saw the look in their eyes. They mean to get busy." Kushina almost squealed before remembering something important. "Oh shit. Better warn the kids."

"Uh...what?" Minato asked.

"I mean get them to stay away from their room. Duh."

"Maybe we could take them for ice cream?" Minato suggested.

"Great idea." Kushina smiled before letting out an ear piercing whistle. "KAT! NAGENA! ALTAIR! FRONT AND CENTER!"

All three kids came running into the living room at record speed. "Yeah mom?" Altair asked.

"Put on your shoes. We're going for ice cream." Kushina smiled.

"YAAAY!" The kids all cheered.

"Is big brother and big sis coming?" Kat asked.

"No, not this time, sweetie." Kushina said.

"What? But...why...?" Kat sniffed.

"They are very tired from working really hard yesterday and this morning and need their rest. Which means you three need to leave them be until they are rested. Okay?" Kushina requested.

"How long will that take?" Nagena asked.

"For now, let's say until tomorrow." Minato said as he got out of his recliner.

"Aww..." All three kids pouted.

"Hey, none of that." Kushina scolded. "Now come on. Let's go get some ice cream."

The mood was soured, but Minato couldn't help but smile. Sakura was truly one of the family if the kids were so sad not to hang out with her.

* * *

 **Author's Note from Panda: Yeah, I couldn't think of any good names for the island gods. I almost thought of using Hawaiian gods, but eh… If anyone has better ideas for names, PM me or leave it in your review.**

 **PS. Next chapter will have our happy couple getting frisky. Just a heads up for anyone who can't stand it when we try to write lemons and limes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Up in Naruto's and Sakura's room, Naruto was getting the shower ready while Sakura moved her pillows over to his bed.

 _'So... this is really happening, huh?'_ Inner asked.

 _'Me sleeping in his arms? Yes.'_ Sakura thought.

 _'No, not that.'_

 _'Well then no. Because what I just said is happening.'_

 _'So... you're not going to shower with him? After you led him on to that very REAL possibility?'_

Sakura remembered back to earlier in the day and realized that she did do exactly that. _'Shit...'_

 _'Well, if you weren't gonna go through with it-'_

 _'Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have led him on...dammit...'_ Sakura sighed.

 _'You thought I was talking about sex, weren't you?'_

 _'You are always talking about sex.'_ Sakura defended.

 _'Fair point. But never mind that now. There is a hundred and fifty pounds of beef cake in that shower right now with your name on him.'_

Sakura sighed. _'Well, I did lead him onto that, and... shit I did tell him we were going to talk about experimenting in...certain areas.'_ She remembered. But after the last 36 hours, all that was on her mind was relaxing with the man she was going to marry. _'Oh...fuck it. Better set the boundaries now than have him find out the hard way.'_

 _'There ya go.'_ Inner grinned.

Sakura pulled off her dress and undid her transformation to remove her panties. _'Well...here we go...'_ She thought as butterflies swarmed around in her belly. She peeked into the bathroom and could see that Naruto left the curtain of the shower open for her, also giving Sakura full view of his rear. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself down before fully stepping into the bathroom. "Um...room for one more?"

"For you? Always." Naruto said. Sakura couldn't see it, but she could tell he was grinning.

Sakura gulped before stepping in, letting the cold water hit her naked body, sending a shock to her system. "Hello! Haaah! Cold!" She exclaimed before she started getting used to it.

Naruto stood over her like the Sky God, with a body worthy of a god too.

Sakura looked up at him and met his face. She saw him looking down at her and... well, the rest of her.

Sakura could see the hunger in his eyes and backed away a bit. "O-okay, Naruto...I think now is the time we should discuss a few things..."

"Like what?" Naruto asked, moving in closer. Out of curiosity or to intimidate her, Sakura wasn't sure. But the latter was certainly happening.

"I... I-I think some boundaries need to be set." She squeaked. "First...you like what you see and that's fine...but here," She pointed to her crotch. "Is off limits unless I say so. If you wanna touch anywhere else, I'm okay with that... Agreed?"

Naruto still looked at her with hungry eyes, but she remained firm. To assert her point, she grabbed his ear and twisted.

"Look at me! My eyes are up here!" Sakura snapped, making him look at her face.

"Ow! Okay! Okay!" Naruto cried.

"Do you understand what I just said?!"

"Yes!"

"What did I just say?!"

"That... your crotch is off limits until you say so!" Naruto cried out.

Sakura released his ear and smiled. "Good. Now that's out of the way, and I'm sure you will NEVER do anything to me that goes against my wishes, can you message my back and shoulders, please?"

"Um, sure thing." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled before turning around. She could feel Naruto's hungry eyes like X-Ray beams darting all over her back and rear. It was honestly flattering that he found her so attractive, but at the same time, she was 1, not ready to take that step. And 2, she was tired and sore and just wanted to relax and get some rest.

The next thing she felt was the sensation of Naruto's soapy hands lathering up her back before he started rubbing her shoulders. Sakura relaxed at his touch and backed up closer to him until she was leaning against his body.

"Mmmm...ahhh that's what I needed..." Sakura sighed with content.

Apparently saying that the way she did, it did something to Naruto, because she suddenly felt something long, hard and hot between her legs and was pulsating against her area. She looked down to see the tip to his fully erect member sticking out against her folds.

As embarrassed as she was, as well as a little annoyed, she couldn't help but be shocked by his size.

"Um...Naruto..." Sakura sputtered.

"Yeah?"

"Um...you're rubbing me...down there..." Sakura informed, struggling to keep her hormones under control.

"Oops." Naruto said as he angled his member away from her. "Sorry about that."

"Try to control yourself...please. I'm not ready for that yet..." Sakura blushed.

"I understand. I'll, uh...take care of it later." Naruto said sheepishly as he continued to rub her shoulders.

 _'Really...'_ Inner deadpanned.

 _'What?'_

 _'The least you could do is give this wonderful man a hand job instead of letting him suffer like this. You did get him in that state.'_

 _'It's his fault for letting his hormones get out of control.'_

 _'Are you fucking serious right now? After everything he's done, you're just going to tease him with your naked body and not even do this poor man the favor of giving him a hand job? Wow...that's pretty damn cold.'_

 _'How is that cold?'_

 _'Ever heard of the term; blue balls?'_

 _'Yeah, I have...wait, I thought that was just a joke guys made?'_

 _'Not really. It is actually something that's really uncomfortable for most men.'_

 _'Most men, keyword. No saying that Naruto would be the same.'_

 _'Do you really wanna find out? Or would you rather have him jerk off thinking about you and spill his seed down the drain instead of on you?'_

 _'Neither one sounds very enticing.'_

 _'Dammit, girl! It's not about you, it's about him! Look behind you. Can't you see how badly he's struggling right now?'_

Sakura turned her head and could see his face out of the corner of her eye. He looked anxious and restless. She looked down to get a better view of his package. It was throbbing and hard as a rock as Naruto tried to keep it away from her. She honestly did feel bad she brought him into such a state.

 _'See what I mean?'_ Inner stated.

 _'Oh man...he must think I'm a complete bitch, making him rub my shoulders...'_ Sakura thought in shame.

 _'Oh man her skin is soft. Is that weird to think that?'_ Naruto thought.

Sakura suddenly turned around to face him, her cheeks rosy red. "I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry... for getting you in that state." Sakura said as she pointed to Naruto's member.

"What? Don't worry about it. That's just me being a healthy boy standing naked in front of a pretty girl." He smirked.

"No, I am going to worry about it. It's making you uncomfortable and here I am making you rub my shoulders while you suffer. That isn't fair to you." Sakura said sincerely.

"Don't forget, I made you work in the fields all day yesterday because of a promise I made. Then through the religion of my people, which you were forced to join through this arranged marriage, you had to help me haul that sacred relic up a mountain. You don't owe me anything." Naruto said.

"And between you and your family, you've done so much more for me that helping you these last few days can't even put a dent in comparison. Plus, what kind of wife would I be if I let my future husband suffer like this? I need to take responsibility for what I have done."

Naruto chuckled. "Sakura-chan. If there is one thing my parents taught me about loving someone, its that it isn't a point system. You do it because you care about them. Not because you owe them or they will owe you."

"And I care about you...enough to not let you go without that being taken care of. Naruto, I'm offering to get you off. No questions asked, no repayment needed. Just...take it and accept it."

"Fine. So long as you drop the whole _love you_ angle." Naruto said.

"Done. Now...I've never done this, so bear with me." Sakura said before looking down at his schlong, kneeling down to get a better view.

"Wow..." Sakura breathed out in awe of its size. As a doctor, she had seen men's genitals before, but not one fully erect.

"I know, it's not very impressive..." Naruto said shamefully.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked incredulously. "You underestimate yourself, big time."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

"In short, you're huge, babe. As a doctor I've seen many male genitals, but never one this big."

"Really? Don't ever look at Tai's junk then."

Sakura deadpanned. "Now why would I ever do that?" She asked as she gently grasped his shaft. "Especially when I have a perfectly good one right here."

"You know what? Forget I said anything." Naruto said.

"Already done." Sakura smiled before she started stroking it. This was entirely new to her so she hoped she was doing it right.

She continued to stroke it, but she still couldn't tell if Naruto was getting any enjoyment out of it. One thing she did know, was that she was beginning to get aroused herself.

"Is...is this right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but...maybe a little faster. And hold it a little tighter." Naruto instructed.

"Oh, okay..." Sakura gulped. "Did you warm up the water?"

"No, why? You feeling okay?"

"I just...feel hot for some reason..."

"Heh. I know why." Naruto smirked before leaning down to whisper into her ear. "You're horny..."

Sakura's eyes immediately widened and she felt herself heating up more. She remembered this feeling when she was younger. She had always done her best to keep her hormones under control, but due to this distraction, she let her guard down and her hormones were now in complete control. Because of this, her movements on his shaft became more erotic, eliciting moans from Naruto as she stroked him.

 _'Suck it.'_ Inner instructed.

Sakura didn't argue or protest. She got closer to his dick and ran her tongue around his tip. It was a musky, salty taste, but she didn't care. This taste was driving her senses off the edge and wanted more. So, like she would a lollipop, she shoved her mouth over it and went as far down as she could. The heat of his member was now more evident than ever as she sucked him off with intense vigor and wanting.

Sakura soon felt him pulsating in her mouth. She wasn't sure what that meant, but when he began tensing up, she just sucked harder.

"S-sakura-chan... I'm...I'm gonna..." Naruto grunted. He was at his limit and he could tell this was going to be a big one. No... bigger than he ever experienced.

Despite his moans, Sakura didn't stop. It was like she was possessed by the way she kept going.

Then...Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore.

"GUUAAHHH!" Naruto cried out as he released his load.

Sakura suddenly felt a hot, gooey liquid shout into her mouth. It was salty and pungent, but it didn't deter her. She continued to suck on him and swallowed every drop he gave her.

When she was certain she got every drop, Sakura removed herself off of his cock with an audible pop, a thin trail of saliva and cum ran down her bottom lip as she smiled. "How was that?"

"Fuck..." Naruto said, he was still coming down. His legs felt like jello and his spine a twig.

"Come on, sit down." Sakura instructed as she helped them down. "I hope I'm not bragging, but that seemed like the biggest orgasm you ever had."

"I mean... it was up there." Naruto said.

Sakura couldn't help but let pride well up inside her. Here she was, a doctor and medic with no sexual experience, bringing a man like Naruto to his knees from her first blowjob she ever gave. That said volumes to what she could do for him. "Good to hear."

"You want a turn?" Naruto asked.

"Eehh...Naruto, I still don't think I'm ready for sex yet." Sakura said, still unsure if she wanted to take that next step.

"I didn't mean sex." Naruto said.

"Then what did you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It's better if I show you. Sit on your butt and lean back. Then spread your legs. Trust me, I won't do anything you'll regret or dislike."

"Um...okay. Can you raise the water temp a bit first?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. It is getting a bit cold." Naruto nodded as he adjusted the temperature accordingly.

Sakura shifted her legs out from underneath her and sat on her rear. She leaned back against the wall of the shower and slowly spread her legs open for him.

"Okay...now what?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to lick your pussy." Naruto informed.

Now Sakura was curious. She had masturbated in the past and it got the job done. But she had never been eaten out before.

"And... you're not going to put anything in there, right?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe my tongue, but it won't hurt anything."

"No. Nothing goes in that hole until I'm ready. Promise me that you won't put anything in there." Sakura said firmly.

"Right...okay, okay. Nothing goes in. I promise." Naruto said sincerely.

"Good...now...have at it." Sakura said, now more relaxed.

Naruto shifted forward and brought his face right to her crotch. It was soaking wet. Either from the shower or her own juices, he wasn't sure. But that didn't stop him from shoving his face into her pink muff and going to town on the only sensitive spot he had access to. Her clitoris. A woman's most sensitive spot.

Sakura immediately gasped. The sudden sensation of a wet, warm tongue dragging across her clit was a completely new and much more intense feeling than her fingers...and it felt amazing. "Ooohh...woooow..." She moaned.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk. Just like any other woman, licking Sakura's clit was her instant pleasure spot. But what he didn't expect was for Sakura to wrap her legs around his torso and her hands to keep his face pressed into her cooch. This was new. No woman had ever done this to him. He was trapped with no escape.

Not that he would rather be anywhere else.

"Mmmmaahh...right there..." Sakura moaned with lust. A tone of voice Naruto never heard before out of her, but he loved the way she sounded.

 _'And you wanted to wait.'_ Inner smirked.

 _'Alright...you win...now let me enjoy this.'_

 _'Alright. My work here is done here anyway.'_ Inner grinned before she faded away.

 _'Inner?'_ Sakura called out but there was no response. _'Huh...'_

She was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto starting going down on her with more intensity. The sensation she was feeling coupled with her hormones in overdrive made her mind go blank. This felling...could only be comparable to pure bliss. This is what it really felt like to have someone else do the sexual work for you. She could live in this state of pleasure forever.

But then, she started feeling this pressure building up in her pelvis. Like a rock trying to hold back a waterfall. Sakura knew what this pressure was. It was an orgasm building up for release. But unlike when she masturbated, this was 5 times stronger.

"N-Naruto...I'm a-about...to...to..." Sakura sputtered as her body tensed up. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and pressed his face harder into her crotch.

This was when Naruto changed tactics. Instead of licking her clit, he sucked it into his mouth and began sucking it like a lollipop.

That was more than enough to send her over the edge.

"UuuaaaaAAAHHH! FUUUUCK!" Sakura screamed.

Whatever Naruto was expecting, it wasn't to nearly drown in the spray of fluids that came from her cooch, or the way she tossed and turned violently as she rode her orgasm like a surfer on a tidal wave.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUCK! KEEP SUCKING IT! KEEP SUCKING MY FUCKING TWAT YOU SHIT!" Sakura screamed like a horny slut.

Naruto was shocked to hear that come from her mouth. But he had to imagine that this was her first orgasm, so he rolled with it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura's climax soon stopped and her body went limp. She was panting, exhausted from an orgasm so intense that she couldn't see straight.

Naruto sat up, covered in her fluids, and grinned. "How was that?"

Sakura huffed out a gasp of air. "Holy shit...that was...amazing..." She panted.

"First orgasm I take it." Naruto assumed before he turned around to rinse off his face.

"Yes...by someone else. Hooo..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... The only times I ever had an orgasm was from masturbating." Sakura admitted.

"Well I'm honored then." Naruto smiled.

"Not as honored as I am." Sakura smiled as she tried to stand, but her legs were still weak. "Dammit..."

"Come on." Naruto said before standing up and helping Sakura to her feet. "There we go." He smiled.

"I guess I'm still a bit weak. I've never had one so intense before."

"You'll get used to it." Naruto assured.

"Right." Sakura said before thinking about something. "You know what? Screw it. My body is yours whenever you want it. You want a blowjob? You got it. You wanna eat me out? Have at it so long as my aunt flow isn't in town. You wanna play with my tits or my ass? Knock yourself out."

"We just gonna give in like that?" Naruto laughed.

"After an orgasm like that, you bet your ass I'm gonna. Just no actual sex until I feel ready."

"Fine. And in return. You have similar access."

"Works for me." Sakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "Oh, and one more thing. No anal. And I'm strict about that."

"Works for me. Never cared for it anyway." Naruto smiled.

"Wait, what do you mean- you've had anal sex before?" Sakura snapped.

"Nope. Heard too many stories about failed attempts at anal and it doesn't seem enticing at all. Plus, it just doesn't seem natural." Naruto admitted.

Sakura smiled back before claiming his lips with her own and getting it back in return.

After they actually washed up and dried off, Sakura and Naruto came out of the bathroom, laughing and giggling about one of the stories Sakura told from her Genin days.

"And then...this stupid bitch had the audacity to blame me for it, to which I replied; I wasn't the idiot who decided to cop a squat and piss in a poison ivy patch."

Naruto laughed loudly. "Oh my God! Who was this idiot?!"

"My female teammate, Ami. She thought her shit didn't stink and used to bully me. She stopped after I received training from Lady Tsunade."

"So, Karma came up and kicked her ass essentially." Naruto guessed.

"If by Karma you mean me, then yes." Sakura smirked.

"Haha! Now that's awesome." Naruto grinned before grabbing her ass.

Sakura giggled. "Down, boy. We just fooled around."

"But it's so huggable." Naruto said, giving it a quick squeeze.

"You're easy to please, aren't you?" Sakura smiled as she pulled back the covers to Naruto's bed. She paused for a moment to look back at her bed. "Hmm...I don't think I'm gonna need that bed anymore."

"Wait, so...we're moving to just one bed now?" Naruto asked.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Sakura asked. "If it is, I can sleep in mine."

"No, no. I'm just surprised. And I've heard of plenty of couples that sleep in separate beds. My grandparents for instance, and they've been happily married since they were 18."

"Well, maybe I wanna have my fiancé to cuddle with whenever I want."

"And you can. My body is yours. I'm just saying we don't need to ditch your bed at the first chance we get."

"Keep it around just in case. Gotcha." Sakura nodded before she took her towel off and rummaged around her dresser drawer to find a clean pair of panties.

"Might as well put your pjs on. I am ready for bed." Naruto said.

"Still too warm for them. Panties are fine." Sakura said before she yawned.

"Guess the AC hasn't been fixed yet. Fair enough, I typically wear my boxers anyway." Naruto shrugged.

"That and you're warm enough that if I wear my pj's, I'll melt."

"Can't help that I'm warm." Naruto chuckled.

"I suppose not." Sakura giggled as she pulled out a pair of lacy pink panties that would perfectly hug her ass. "Bought these the last time I went shopping with your mom. I've been saving them for when we took the next step in our relationship and that happened tonight." She smiled.

"Hold on. Let me get in bed first. I wanna see you come out of the bathroom wearing them."

"Oh, is that what you want?" Sakura smirked. She tapped him on the chest like, what a naughty boy you are. "Okay then." She winked and turns right back around to head into the bathroom for some privacy. Naruto did his part and leapt onto the bed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Are you ready?" Sakura called from the bathroom.

"You know I am." Naruto grinned.

Sakura made a big show by hiding behind the corner of the door and used a leg to slowly push the door open, making sure Naruto got to see every curve of her silky-smooth leg in the process. She sauntered out, wrapped in a towel to put on a show for him, teasing him a bit. She turned around and opened her towel wide, but still not showing him the goods. His view was blocked by the towel.

 _'Damn, this is hot...'_ Naruto thought. If this kept up, he might need to have another blowjob.

Much to the poor boy's delight, Sakura started lowering her towel until it was just resting above her butt before dropping it completely. His eyes bulged out when he saw the little number she got. Lace, see-through panties that completely hugged the curves of her ass and her crack like they were painted on. The back of it went between her cheeks and fanned out halfway up her crack, making a big show by shifting her hips from side to side which made her ass dance. She slowly turned around and Naruto nearly lost it when he could clearly see two shades of pink. He could see her panties that hugged the curves of her cooch to make it look like it went between her pussy lips, which it did while still covering it and he could clearly make out every detail of her crotch through the panties, including her trimmed pink bush. Sakura took it a bit further by sliding her finger along the center of her pussy while giving him a lustful look. Her eyes half open and her mouth hanging slightly open. A look that screamed "I'm a horny, naughty girl. Come take me."

"You like what you see...?" Sakura cooed.

"I love what I see. Come here." Naruto ordered.

Sakura sauntered up to Naruto, making sure to put some extra swish in her step. "Need a closer look?" She smiled.

"I do. Turn around."

Sakura giggled and did as she was instructed. She turned around and gave him full view of her ass. "When I got these, it was only to get your mom to shut up about wearing something sexy for you. I've never worn anything like this before, so you are the first to ever see me in anything like this."

Naruto stared for a moment and then brought his hand down. The slap rang out along with Sakura's yip. It surprised her, but surprisingly wasn't that painful. And she was left with Naruto's soothing hands rubbing her butt.

"I knew there was a reason why you always stared at my ass." Sakura smirked.

"There are two reasons." Naruto said as he cupped the other cheek.

Sakura just shook her head. "You're hopeless."

"No, I just like a good ass. And yours is by far the best looking one here."

"So you're an ass man. Now it all makes sense." Sakura smirked.

"Guilty. And not the kind of ridiculously wide kind either. Just a good round one." He said.

"It's definitely a breath of fresh air. Guys I know of tend to focus more on the tits, ignoring everything else. And since I have small tits, I was usually ignored. But not you." Sakura smiled.

"Nope. A match made in heaven." Naruto said as he gripped Sakura's hips and pulled her onto his lap.

Immediately, Sakura felt him poking her ass with his boner. "Uh-oh. Is someone hard again?" She cooed.

"Yeah. But I'm also tired." He said, leaning back.

"Me too...but I can't just let you go to bed like that."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Alright...so long as you're sure."

Naruto laid himself and Sakura down on the bed and covered themselves up, wrapping his arms around her chest and waist. Without saying another word, the two exhausted teens quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note from Panda: Short, limey chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for a chapter in this story, leave a review or PM. This is pretty much a conflict free story, so any idea could give us the inspiration we need. Either way we love to hear from you guys. As always, stay safe out there.**


End file.
